Against All Odds
by artsy.brach
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTE INSIDE...see last chapter
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This is the prologue to my Hunger Games fanfic centered around Seneca Crane. After seeing Wes Bently's portrayal in the movie, I simply fell in love. And so did the female character of this story. Let me say that...you know this character, she is not an OC. But you'll have to read this to find out who she is. ;)

The title may change.

I do not own the Hunger Games. Don't sue me.

Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue_

"Gentle sleep! Scatter thy drowsiest poppies from above; And in new dreams not soon to vanish, bless my senses with the sight of her I love."

_~ Horace Smith_

She brushed her brown locks while sitting in front of her vanity mirror. Her face held a vacant expression as she let her mind wander. The girl's chocolate brown eyes glimmered in the faint light of her bedroom.

She looked to her right and stared at the bouquet of poppies he had sent three days ago. Some were already beginning to wilt, but they were mostly all still beautifully bloomed. She stood and stroked the soft red petal of one.

She closed her eyes and sighed, wishing she didn't have to sleep alone, something she'd been doing a lot lately. He was away on business, and had been for two months, preparing for the next games – scouting for a location, planning obstacles and such.

The girl wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the silk of her robe. She craved his touch more than anything. They're Capitol penthouse was large and quite empty without him. She loathed the Capitol...not making things easier. She'd only moved there for him; she seldom strayed from the house when he wasn't around.

"Just another week or so..." she murmured to herself, running her hands over the beautiful flowers.

She sighed and slipped her robe from her shoulders, placing it on the back of her vanity chair. She wore a thin beige camisole that hugged her bra-less chest and a pair of boy-shorts.

She was just sliding into the large, luxurious bed she and her lover shared when she heard a strange noise. Automatically alerted, she jumped to her feet and silently made her way to the front room. She watched the door handle jiggle, "Who the hell..." she hid behind a pillar in the front room, unsure of what was going on. She wanted to run and grab one of her weapons but before she could, the door opened.

Her breath caught in a choked gasp as a handsome man with styled black hair, and a styled beard to match, stood in the front room, holding a handful of red, blue, and yellow poppies, "Seneca..."

The girl ran into his arms and kissed him passionately which he returned just as fervently. The man, Seneca, dropped the poppies he was holding and buried his hands in the girl's brown hair. When they broke away, his hands didn't leave her hair, he held her forehead to his as they breathed heavy.

"I thought you wouldn't be home for another week..." she wondered aloud, looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"I wasn't, but I finished early...and wanted to surprise you," he smiled and she took a finger and traced his intricate beard.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

Seneca didn't respond with words, he kissed his love and backed her against the pillar she had previously been hiding behind. His right hand roamed her bare legs and gripped the back of her thigh while his left stayed attached to her hair. His body pressed against her and she could feel the pressure from the bulge in his pants on her leg. She moaned, enticing him further. He kissed down her collar bone making her gasp in pleasure.

At this, Seneca lifted her, both of his hands under her thighs, and carried her into their room where he dropped her, without warning, on the bed and chuckled. She laughed as well and grabbed his shirt to pull him down on top of her, which he was already beginning to unbutton.

With his shirt on the floor he pulled her shirt over her head and stared at her. He hadn't seen her naked in months and wanted to revel in the moment. She laid back on the bed, her hair cascading on the white down comforter, as he slowly slide the boy-shorts from her body, discarding them on the floor. Seneca ran a hand slowly from her neck to her waist where he bent down and kissed the skin between her hip bones. She moaned and bucked her hips gently.

He continued to kiss and nip at her skin, teasing her slightly, but mostly teasing himself. Seneca moved his lips up her stomach, across her chest, until he reached her ear which he nibbled on gently. Her body responded to his every touch. She began to rip his belt and pants off.

Seneca laughed at her enthusiasm and once his pants were off, she dove a hand into his boxer briefs and he immediately closed his eyes and sighed at her warm touch. Not even a minute could pass by before Seneca thought he was going to lose control, he kissed her passionately before positioning himself for the main event...

Nothing could be heard but the sounds of moaning, gasping, growling, groaning, and eventually screaming. And of course, the bed hitting the wall.

Afterwards, Seneca collapsed on top her her and rolled of onto his back. The two lay next to each other, panting, for a couple of minutes. The girl rolled her head to the side to see Seneca staring at her, she smiled. Seneca propped himself up on his elbow and reached for her left hand, he twirled her slender fingers in his. He frowned then, "Why don't you wear your ring?"

"Well I thought we were trying to keep it quiet?" She responded, with a frown of her own.

"Well yes but...I don't know, I just want everyone to know they need to keep their hands off," He gave a small smile and looked at the wall.

She sat up and grabbed his chin, making him look her in the eye, "I am yours Seneca. A ring doesn't prove that."

"But what about the wedding? I mean...you _do_ want to get married, don't you? If nobody sees the ring – if nobody knows we're engaged – how do you think they're going to react when we're suddenly married? And you suddenly have the last name Crane?"

She chuckled and placed the palm of her hand on his cheek, "Of course I want to marry you Seneca...but who ever said I would be taking your name?" She smirked at him, as she had only been joking.

He looked at her incredulously, "You're not taking my name?"

She smiled, and he knew then that she was only joking, "Well maybe I'll just have to hyphen it."

Seneca laughed, "Well that'll be quite a mouthful...Johanna Poppy Mason-Crane."

* * *

****_[And may the odds be ever in your favor] _

**End note:** Well how about that for a first chapter? How'd you guys like it? The next couple chapters may take some time, as I'm going to write most of them before posting any, but I wanted to gauge the reaction of the idea. So...what'd you guys think? Reviews would be lovely. And I understand that Johanna seems a little sweet in this, more so than her actual character in the book, however keep in mind that she is only seen around Seneca – her fiancee – in this chapter. I promise, Johanna won't be too much out of character. I will do my best to stay true to the books. Thanks for reading!

_- Gianna_


	2. A Short Fuse

**Author's Note:** Okay second chapter, there's going to be a lot of flashbacks in the next couple of chapters because I want the mystery of how Seneca and Johanna fell in love to be sort of a mystery.

* * *

Chapter One:

A Short Fuse_  
_

_Searing pain. It is all I know, it is all I feel. My arm will be the death of me...if I don't bleed out first. I move slightly, against my tree trunk. My eyes are sliding shut, maybe I will die now. Quick and easy. But it wasn't quick nor easy, was it? I don't know, I don't know anything anymore. A wall of water comes. It washes me away._

Johanna Mason shot up in bed, gasping for air; she clutched the sheet to her naked body. Seneca stirred awake at her sudden movements. He sat up and pulled her to his chest, stroking her hair. "Was it the flood?" He asked after a few moments, give time for her bodily shakes to subside.

"Yes." She whispered against his chest, a tear threatened to slip from her eye but she didn't allow it. "It was after my arm though..." She narrowed her eyes in slight confusion.

"It was only a nightmare," Seneca tried to soothe her, he kissed her head, "lay down, it's only eight now, get some more sleep."

Johanna shook her head in protest; Seneca yawned. "No, I think I'll stay up...you sleep. I'll have breakfast ready in an hour for you." She smiled, it was small, but it was there.

Seneca stroked her cheek bone with the back of his index finger and studied her face, "Okay," he said softly. He caught her lips once in a kiss before laying back down. Johanna swung her feet onto the cool marble floor and stood from the bed. She didn't bother putting on anything but the white silk robe she had hung on her vanity chair the night before.

Johanna exited the bedroom, and shut the door very quietly behind her, careful not to wake Seneca who was already fast asleep again. She walked into the living room and pressed a button on the room remote. Soft classical music filled the air; Johanna didn't know who the composer was, nor did she care – but she loved the soothing sounds.

She walked into the front room, humming to the melody of the music. The poppies Seneca had brought home were laying scattered on the floor. Johanna smiled and bent to pick them up. She placed the colorful flowers in a small vase on the kitchen counter. She filled the vase with water. "Alright, pancakes or eggs?"

_f.b._

_Seneca looked at the young girl in front of him, "Poppy?"_

"_Yes, my mother loved the flower but my father wouldn't allow her to make it my first name. So they agreed on it being my middle name." Eighteen year old Johanna Mason didn't really know why she was telling Seneca Crane this – he was going to try his best to have her killed, after all. But she trusted him, for the brief moments they were alone together, she trusted him; she knew he was human. _

"_Do you know of Walter Savage Landor, Johanna?" Seneca asked, his eyes so bright she couldn't bring herself to look in them._

"_No."_

_Of course she wouldn't, only the privileged of the Capitol had access to pre-Panem history,"He was a writer from the old world, a poet. He wrote...'__Truth, like the juice of the poppy, in small quantities, calms men; in larger, heats and irritates them, and is attended by fatal consequences in excess.'."_

"_He must have been a very smart man." _

_end_

"They fought for that arena but I put my foot down. You remember what happened the last time we used frozen tundra, right?" Seneca stabbed at a piece of french toast with his fork.

Johanna nodded; she hated when he spoke of the games. But she accepted it, after all...she had fallen in love with the game maker. He often times forgot that once his Johanna was in the games - the first games he had ever been hired as game maker for. "I told them there was no way we were just going to sit around and watch the tributes freeze to death again. The ratings would drop dramatically."

There was silence then, Johanna kept her eyes on the cut up bits of breakfast she pushed around her plate with her fork. Seneca bit the inside of his cheek, "I'm sorry...I..." he sighed, "I'm sorry Johanna. I seem to forget where you and I met sometimes..."

"No matter," she assured him, "It's your job Seneca...I understand." Johanna stated, though she was lying. If she told him the truth – that she hated the Capitol, she hated his job, that she wanted nothing more than to move back to District 7 and live her life with him and no Hunger Games – she didn't know what he would do. Would he agree and leave the Capitol with her? Or would he choose the games? She didn't want to tell him the complete truth; the consequences could be fatal.

Johanna stood and cleared away the dirty dishes, she deposited them in the sink which automatically began to soak, soap, and rinse them. She stood with both of her hands against the counter as she stared out the large window that overlooked the Capitol.

"The reapings begin in a week," Seneca stated, "I was ho-"

"You think I don't know that?" Johanna shot back angrily; she had a temper that was hard to contain. And although she tried desperately to understand that Seneca meant well and was only doing his job, sometimes biting her tongue simply didn't work.

Seneca stared at her. "Every year...every _year_ Seneca. They are on the same days _every fucking year_! I know the reapings are next week. I _know_ District 7's will begin seven days after District 1's reaping. I _know_ that two others from my home will be slaughtered like pigs." She was crying, not heavily, but tears she couldn't stop fell from her lashes. She swallowed hard, "And it'll be at your hand." her words were choked, and quiet. And they hung in the air over Seneca's head.

Johanna left then. She rushed out of the kitchen and ran into the bedroom. "Johanna, wait!" She heard Seneca call out to her, but she ignored it. She didn't even bother locking the door; the girl flung herself onto the bed – wailing, and sobbing, and screaming into her pillow.

What if it was her brother this year – sixteen year old Gordon? Or her cousin, fourteen year old Eva? She couldn't bear the thought. She cried harder.

Sleep took Johanna after an a solid hour of steady sobbing. She slept until one in the afternoon and when she awoke she mentally cursed herself, _When did I get so soft...?_

_When you fell in love..._

Johanna made her way to the bathroom that was adjoined to the master bedroom. She splashed water on her face, her eyes were swollen and bloodshot and her hair was wild. A sparkle on the counter caught her eye; she picked up the diamond ring and slipped it on her left ring finger.

She dropped her robe and opened the top drawer of her dresser, pulling out her undergarments. After sliding them on her body she slipped on a pair of tight black pants and a red and black flannel that reminded her of home. Johanna rubbed her temples after pulling her hair into a bun – stress migraines were almost a daily routine for her now.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Johanna continued to rub her temples in a circular motion. She wondered suddenly, if Seneca had left. It was Sunday, he didn't have any work to do, but her outburst could have very well sent him out for the day – to give her space. He hated being on the other end of her temper outbursts. He didn't understand, he never would understand what it was like to be in her shoes, or any other the other tribute's shoes for that matter.

Seneca grew up in the Capitol, with that, he was given the privilege to avoid the Hunger Games all together. He saw them as nothing more than entertainment, not the blood bath they really were. He didn't understand how absolutely devastating it really was.

Johanna walked out into the hall, she slipped on her black ballet flats and trekked across the penthouse until she reached Seneca's study. The door was left slightly ajar; she pushed it open slowly. Seneca sat in his black leather chair, facing the window that took up the entire wall, away from the door. He heard the creak of the door and spun the chair, his hands were clasped together and he looked weary.

Johanna stood in the doorway, fidgeting with her fingers and biting her cheek, unable to look at him. She walked over slowly and stood next to him; she looked down at his saddened face. He held his arms out and she crawled onto his lap. "I'm sorry..." he said after a moment of holding her tightly to him.

"Shh...stop," she whispered, "I don't want to talk about it."

"We have to Johanna...we can't let the games put a divide between us."

Johanna thought about his statement, "It was the games that brought us together in the first place."

"And they'll drive us apart if we let them. Please, promise me you won't let it happen? I don't want to lose you..." He leaned his forehead against the side of her head.

"You won't..."

"Let me finish..." he put a finger to her lips, "I love you Johanna, and I understand that you hate what I do, but you must accept that this is my _career_. You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to marry the game maker. Or at least you said you did..."

"I did know. I still do. It's just hard...so hard." Johanna closed her eyes, "I'm away from my family, my friends...my home."

Seneca held her close to his chest, "I don't want to fight about the games anymore Jo."

It was an unavoidable argument, in Johanna's eyes, but there was no use fighting. If she did, she'd lose Seneca – which was the last thing she wanted. She loved him enough to leave her home for him; enough to compromise her extreme hate for the Capitol and move in with him.

"What were you going to say before I...lost my temper?" Johanna questioned after there was silence.

"Nevermind that, it doesn't matter anymore."

"No, tell me. It was about the reaping." She sat up on his lap and looked him in the eyes.

Seneca sighed, "I was going to ask if you wanted to join me this year, you'll see your mother and your father and brother once we get to seven. But I understand if you don't want to go. I'll just have-"

Johanna looked down at her hands, they were scarred from her time in the Hunger Games, "I'll go."

Seneca lifted her chin to look at him, "If it makes you uncomfortable..."

"I want to. I want to see my family."

Silence. Seneca nodded slowly and stared into her large brown eyes looking for any sign of sadness, "Okay."

Seneca kissed her then, and Johanna tried to ignore the burning in her throat as tears moved to her eyes once more.

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor.]_

**End Note: **Review please! The story will move more quickly soon, it's a little difficult because I'm trying to incorporate elements from the movie in my story which is a hard task since it's only in theaters. I'll be seeing it again this week so hopefully after that I'll have some more inspiration!

Thanks!

_- Gianna_


	3. The SeventySecond Hunger Games

**Author's note:** This chapter is set in the past, at the Seventy-Second Hunger Games where I'm making Johanna the female tribute. It is the first time she and Seneca meet, or at least see each other.

hgfan: Thanks for the review, woo first one! Haha I hope my story will satisfy!

* * *

_(chapter set in past)  
_

Chapter Two:

The Seventy-Second Annual Hunger Games

_May the odds be ever in your favor._

"Don't slouch," Patricia Mason scolded her thirteen year old son Gordon who was standing in front of his mother. She was fixing his shirt. The reaping would begin in an hour. The woman had blonde hair which was tied into a tight bun and a tired face. She was muscular and could swing an ax with the best of them. She hadn't slept the night before so she was a little on edge. So far, she'd been lucky enough that neither of her children had entered the Hunger Games.

"Yes, don't slouch Gordie, it'll give the Capitol a bad impression..." Arnold Mason, the boy's father stated sarcastically, placing his newspaper down on the small wooden kitchen table.

Patricia shot her husband a look, and he looked back at her with wide, innocent eyes, "What?"

"You know what!" she flicked the back of his head hard.

"Hey, now that's not very ladylike is it?" Arnold held the back of his head and winked at Gordon who chuckled.

"Oh I'll show you ladylike..." she held up a fist playfully. The family chuckled, as if they'd forgotten what day it was.

The creek of their wooden staircase caught their attention. The three averted their eyes to see eighteen year old Johanna striding down the stairs. She wore a gray dress with long sleeves and black ballet flats. Her brown hair was left down and she wore no make up. Not that she needed to; her skin was tanned from her time in the sun and freckles appeared across her nose. Her eye lashes were long and envied by all the women of District 7; her arms and legs were taught and toned from her work.

"You look gorgeous," Arnold stated and stood to give his daughter a hug. "You could be a Capitol model!" He gave a hearty laugh.

"Oh shut up," Johanna laughed, she looked at the clock, it was nearly noon. "Well let's get this shit going..."

"Johanna Poppy! Watch your language!" Her mother scolded her and Johanna winked at her father who was laughing behind Patricia's back.

The alarm sounded then, alerting the family it was time to head into the square for the reaping. It was Johanna's last year to be entered in the games. After six years, it would finally come to an end. For her at least. It was her brother Gordon she was worried about.

"Johanna!" Eva, Johanna's eleven year old cousin ran to the young woman and hugged her waist. Her parents, Katherine and Frank Jacobi followed their daughter. Frank kissed his sister Patricia on the cheek and whispered comforting words in her ear.

The seven finally reached the town square and stood among the others of District 7. There was a stage set up where Capitol individuals stood. "Let's go get signed in," Johanna put her hands on Gordon's shoulders and steered him to the boy's line.

After the finger prick, the boys and girls of District 7 separated into two groups. Effie Trinket, the Hunger Games spokeswoman and District 12's escort, took the stage and Johanna rolled her eyes, looking at her friend Francine to her let. "Welcome, welcome!" Silence followed her greeting.

"Welcome to the seventy-second annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie smile wide, and Johanna wanted to vomit at the sight of her metallic green dress, "As always, we have a video message from the Capitol that I know you will all just be delighted to see!" Johanna found it sickening that Effie actually believed her own words, and that she _actually_ enjoyed the games. Effie Trinket hobbled over to the video player on her high heels and pressed play.

The Capitol's message about the origins of the Hunger Games began to play on the large screen. Johanna yawned, and wanted to get the reaping over with. She hoped Effie would just hurry the hell up so she could get back home.

When the video ended Effie seemed choked up, "Ugh! Don't you just love a good film?" She patted a tear from her eye with a bedazzled handkerchief, and in an instant she was smiling again. "And before we continue with the reaping, allow me to introduce our now game maker...Seneca Crane!" Effie clapped and a man with black hair stepped forward and bowed with a large smile. Nobody clapped nor made a single noise. The man continued to give a large smile to the crowd. Johanna wanted to hit him, how could he smile in their faces as he was planning their deaths?

"Well, let us get on with the reaping, shall we? As always..."

"Ladies first." Francine and Johanna looked at each other and mouthed the words as Effie spoke them.

Once the woman had pulled a small piece of white paper from the glass bowl she held it in front of her face and spoke, "Johanna Mason!"

Johanna could hear a loud wail come from the crowd and knew it was her mother. She jumped slightly at the sound of her name, as if she had been startled. Her mouth opened slightly and she slowly uncrossed her arms. Francine was crying and latched onto her arm. Johanna couldn't blink, think, or move. "Johanna Mason?" Effie called again, becoming impatient.

Johanna's trance was finally broken and she detached herself from the crowd; two peacekeepers grabbed her arms and hurried her to the stage steps. She walked slowly, still in utter shock. As she passed the new game maker, Johanna locked eyes with him for a brief moment and then averted her attention to Effie who was smiling wide and spilling congratulations to her. Johanna stood on the stage and looked out at the crowd. She could see her aunt and mother both sobbing uncontrollably in each others arms. Her father had his hands on Patricia's back and stared at Johanna, seemingly trying his hardest not to cry.

Johanna scanned the crowd of young men and immediately found her brother, his lip was quivering and when they caught eyes he lost control and began to sob. Johanna prayed to whatever God would hear her that he was not chosen as the male tribute.

"And now the men!" Effie called out and announced the name, "Lenny Marx!"

A strong man, Johanna knew was eighteen as well, made his way to the stage. Te two shared more in common than their ages, it was their last year to be entered in the reaping, and they had been in classes together since childhood. Johanna didn't want to have to be the one to kill him.

"Well shake hands! Don't be shy!" Effie prodded the two together. They shook hands and Johanna thought she'd be sick.

They were roughly escorted off the stage by peacekeepers. Johanna caught eyes with the game maker Seneca Crane once more. He didn't hide that fact that he was staring at her, or that his gaze followed her. She wanted to shoot daggers at him, but couldn't muster anything but a blank stare.

_He's going to try to kill me..._

* * *

Johanna waited in the small room she was placed in by the peacekeepers. She sat on the edge of a wooden chair, hunched over, her hands in a fist against her mouth. Her feet beat rapidly on the floor as the clock continued to tick.

The door opened and her mother, father, and brother burst in. She stood immediately and Gordon wrapped his arms around her waist, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. Johanna bit back tears, she had to be strong. Her life depended on it. She held her brother tight to her and stroked his hair.

Patricia moved in then and hugged her daughter along with Arnold. The family stood there for a moment or two just hugging each other, Patricia and Gordon continued to weep and Arnold squeezed Johanna's shoulder affectionately.

The family broke the hug and Arnold placed both hands on Johanna's shoulders, "Listen to me, Johanna." His voice was stern and she paid full attention, "You can swing an ax, better than some of the men on the team, use that." Johanna could feel pressure building in her head, it was so surreal. "Grab a weapon and go, run and stay hidden. You're smart Johanna, you can do it, you can make it. Just...stay _alive_."

Johanna didn't have words to respond with, she nodded furiously, "I can swing an ax...at a _tree_." She said finally.

"If you can swing it at a tree, you can swing it at a person." Johanna flinched at her father's words, "I don't care if you don't want to...you have to."

Johanna nodded once more.

"Oh my baby," Patricia cried harder and hugged her daughter, "Please be careful! Promise me!"

"I promise..."

"Thirty seconds," a voice sounded from the other side of the door, alerting them that their time together was limited. Gordon whimpered and Johanna hugged him once more, she bent down on one knee, "Gordie...Gordie Gordie Gordie..." she tried to calm his nerves as she wiped away tears.

"You're gonna win, right?" He choked out desperately.

Johanna stared in his large brown, tear soaked eyes and nodded fiercely, "I will...I will."

"...and you can't even feel a thing!" Effie was gushing about the Capitol train they were on, and how fast they were moving. Johanna sat next to Lenny on soft, velvet chairs. Neither had spoken a word to Effie or their mentor Tobias Warner.

"Well I think it's rather remarkable," Effie huffed when nobody responded to her. "I guess I'll just be going then hmm?" She was supposed to be announcing at every reaping and then escort District 12 to the Capitol.

"How do we win?" Johanna spoke suddenly, to Tobias who looked at her over his steaming tea cup. Effie huffed and exited the room, stomping her heels on the ground.

"How do you _win_?"

"Yes," she said impatiently, "how did you do it?"

"With an ax."

Johanna nodded, "Well I figured as much..."

"Look," Tobias set his cup down on a white saucer, "the key to winning is getting the crowd to like you. You gotta make them believe you're happy to be there, and ready to do whatever it takes to win."

"I'm not a good liar." Johanna's words were curt, and she pursed her lips in a thin line.

Tobias Warner was friends with Johanna's father so the two knew each other already. He was a kind man; tall and muscular, like most of the men of their district, but he had a gentle heart. "Well you're going to need to learn. Smile," he instructed, "wave often, and don't for one second show any sign of fear. The people will see that as a weakness and you likely won't earn sponsors that way." Johanna nodded and so did Lenny. "Lenny...be courageous, show that you're strong, and won't be stopped easily. Be a little...cocky if you will, it'll drive the crowd wild. Johanna, be...well, girly, but tough at the same time...if that makes any sense. And..." his eyebrow raised in her direction, "watch that temper and tongue of yours." Johanna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now," he ignored her glare, "as for the game makers...you'll need to impress them more than anyone. The scores they give you during your private training session will affect how the people will view your chances of winning."

"So you want us to get along with them?" Lenny asked, his copper eyebrow raised.

"Well of course," Tobias slid to the edge of his seat, closer to the two, "You're at a bit of an advantage actually, the two of you..." his words were whispered and the tributes leaned closer to hear what he was saying.

"Every district has an escort and you two have been lucky enough to receive-"

"Hello there tributes!" Seneca Crane walked through the doors and stood with his hands by his side, a glimmering white smile set on his face. He stood for a moment before walking over and extending a hand towards Lenny who stood up and shook it powerfully. "Ah, quite a grip you got there, Larry, right?"

"Lenny..."

"Right, right." Seneca turned his attention to Johanna and his smile widened, "And you must be Johanna..." She didn't stand but extended her hand when she saw Tobias give her a look behind Seneca. Instead of shaking her hand though, as everyone expected, Seneca bowed slightly and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. He kept his eyes on hers as he did so. She swallowed hard.

"It is a pleasure to meet the two of you," Seneca said, but he looked mostly at Johanna. She blushed, though she didn't know why. "We'll be arriving at the Capitol in three days it seems so we should all just make ourselves at home, right?" He chuckled and Tobias joined in. Johanna could tell he was faking it; she followed suit and gave a small smile. Lenny nodded in agreement.

"How about some celebratory drinks?" Seneca suggested and Johanna's stomached turned. He called over an Avox and began to ask her to bring four glasses of whiskey.

"I think I'll pass." Johanna stood suddenly; everyone looked at her. She looked at Tobias who was giving her a look that said 'what are you doing...?'. She touched her stomach lightly, "I'm not feeling very well..." She rubbed her stomach once more, "train sick..." she added quickly.

Johanna felt awkward just standing there in the middle of everyone, "Do you need help finding your room?" Seneca asked, holding his glass.

"No," Johanna said quickly, "I think I can manage on my own, thank you." With that, she nodded to the three men and exited the room. It didn't take her long finding her room, and once she did she promptly locked the door behind her. She ran to the bathroom and immediately vomited whatever the contents of her stomach were.

She lay on the bathroom floor for the remainder of the night, ignoring the knocks on her bedroom door.

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor.]_

**End Note: **I'd really realllllly love some reviews! Every other chapter or so will be like this, I want to tie Johanna and Seneca's past into the current Hunger Games.

Oh and here's a little treat... this is how I'm picturing Johanna Mason in her gray dress for the reaping. And yes, I imagined her as looking like Natalie Portman when I read the books so that's what I'm going to stick with for my fic...

-as it turns out, the picture won't load on here. I should've seen that coming. So if you are all really interested in viewing Johanna as I do, you can google "Natalie Portman gray dress" and I believe it's the second picture in, there's white on the tip of the sleeves if that helps. And if you don't care to look it up, that's fine too! :)

Thanks!

_- Gianna_


	4. The Reaping

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a little longer than usual. I hope you all enjoy :) I know that Johanna's parents were killed by President Snow in the books and I intend to try and stay true to the books. However, I really like Johanna's family. They're fun to write, and I really don't want to kill them off. But who knows what will happen, that decision won't be made for another couple chapters anyway.

Review, please!

* * *

Chapter Three:

The Reaping

A cup of tea was placed in front of Johanna, she jumped slightly in her seat, startled out of her thoughts, "Jesus..." she muttered.

"Just me," Seneca smiled and sat next to her at the table. "You're awful jumpy lately," he gave her a half-smile.

She blew on her tea and rubbed sleep from her eyes, morning sunlight streamed in through the large, rectangular windows. They were aboard the Capitol's train en route to District 7. It was the first time she had joined Seneca throughout the twelve districts as the tributes were chosen. Although she was a District 7 mentor, Johanna stayed behind in the Capitol and confined herself to she and Seneca's home until she was needed at the training facility.

The tributes would have Tobias from the moment they were selected; Johanna would be there to help train them once they arrived in the Capitol. She couldn't bear to witness every reaping. Even on this, her first trip, she didn't leave the confines of the train.

Johanna hugged her knees to her chest on the chair, "I just woke up like ten minutes ago, I was practically still dreaming." She took a sip from her tea and looked up at him through her eye lashes.

Seneca looked at her skeptically, "No...since we left the Capitol you've been especially on edge."

"Well can you blame me?" She muttered against the brim of her tea cup, then took another sip. Seneca didn't answer, he knew she was worried about her brother and cousin. "The last time I was on this train I was on my way back from the Hunger games...the time before that I was going _to_ them. I think it's needless to say...this ride doesn't exactly bring back fond memories."

"I guess it's quite the opposite for me..." Johanna shot Seneca a wild look and he spoke quickly, "because it's where I met you! Not because...you know, because of the reapings and all that."

Johanna held her tea cup against her chest, her legs still tucked close to her and she watched Seneca; he chewed the inside of his lip as if he were debating whether he wanted to speak the words on the tip of his tongue or not, "I noticed you before your name was picked..." He said finally.

This caught Johanna's attention, he'd never told her that before.

"You looked beautiful, I wanted to meet you. I'll admit it. I thought that maybe if we could meet after the reaping...well I don't really know what I thought." He chuckled, almost nervously and the corners of Johanna's mouth curved upwards slightly, "Your age crossed my mind, I tried to guess it. You have a young face and I was hoping you weren't too young for me to approach without your father chopping my head off or something."

Johanna gave a small smile and continued to give Seneca her undivided attention, "I didn't get a chance to give it much thought because your name was drawn and everything changed immediately. I couldn't simply walk up to you anymore. I had to hope you survived..."

He stopped speaking then, they were quiet and then Johanna cleared her throat, "Seneca, I can assure you, had my name not been drawn, and had you approached me to as me out afterward...my father would have executed you before you could ask my name. And I probably would've spit on your shoes." She smirked at him.

Seneca smiled at her attempt to ease the slight tension, "I love you." He leaned closer to her and the two held their lips an inch apart from one another.

"I love you, too," She whispered and kissed him tenderly.

"Mmm, maybe I'll just skip the reaping," he mumbled against her soft lips.

Johanna wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hmm, now why would you do that?" She asked sarcastically, cocking her head to the side.

"So I can do this," he kissed her neck.

"Ooh, well that's nice..."

"And this..." he moved his lips to her earlobe. She shivered.

"Oh yes...fuck the reaping, just stay here." She closed her eyes as he continued to leave gentle kisses along her neck.

"And fuck you instead?" He smirked.

Johanna laughed loudly in complete and utter shock, "Real nice Seneca! _Reeeeeaaaal_ fuckin' _nice_! You're starting to sound like me, you better watch it, Effie might throw you in the Hunger Games if she hears you talking like that."

Seneca held back a large smile and shrugged; they both knew he couldn't skip the reaping but it was a nice thought to entertain. Plus, Johanna would be attending as well, she would have time to see her family.

"You should get ready," Seneca stated, "we'll be arriving in fifteen, twenty minutes." He stood and held a hand out to her.

She took it and stood from her seat. "Okay," she kissed him and left the room.

"Oh hello there Johanna!" Effie Trinket greeted the girl with a large smile, Johanna nodded in reply and walked right past Effie into her room.

A dress was laid out for her that Seneca had purchased. It was knee length and red; it hugged her body tightly. She chuckled at Seneca's choice, it was a beautiful dress and looked quite sexy on her; she often made fun of Seneca for his Capitol fashion sense. "What a little girl-man," she laughed to herself jokingly as she viewed herself in the mirror.

She turned to take a look at her backside which was accentuated by the tight fabric, "Now I see why you picked it," a half-smile slid on her face.

Johanna slipped on a pair of pointy black heels and tied her hair in a ballet bun. Her make up was kept light and as she was finishing up applying her black eyeliner the door opened slowly, "Can I come in?" Seneca asked from the other side of the slightly ajar door.

"Mhm," Johanna mumbled as she smacked her lips together, looking in the mirror.

She stood and turned to face Seneca who looked her up and down, "Well you look...alright, I guess." He stated and smiled, taking her hands in his.

Johanna rolled her eyes and looked him over, he wore black and red as well and looked quite distinguished, "Oh thanks, you look..._okay_."

Seneca laughed and kissed her lips, his hand slid down her back until he gripped her backside hard. "Seneca!" She pulled away and saw that he was smiling, "Easy there buddy! You're gonna damage the goods."

His eyes roamed her body, "I can think of a few ways I could damage-"

"Later." She placed a finger to his lips and smirked with a quirk of her eyebrow. He kissed her fingertip.

* * *

"Alright, we'll be back when the reaping begins, just...get everything set up and make sure all the lights work and such." Seneca directed the Capitol men as they were getting off the train, "Get the sign in tables set up and make sure the video will show."

Johanna stood behind him, anxious to see her family. She wished he would hurry up.

Seneca turned to her then, "Ready?"

"Yes."

The two made their way to the victor's development where Patricia, Arnold, and Gordon had moved after Johanna had won the games. They still owned their small house in the District, however.

They arrived at the large white house and knocked on the front door, "Oh you don't have to knock Jo! It is _your _house anyway!" Patricia opened the front door and hugged her daughter tightly to her. "My baby girl, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, mom!" Johanna smiled and they walked inside.

"How are you Seneca?" Patricia looked over her shoulder at the man walking behind the two with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm well, thank you." He smiled, "How are you Mrs. Mason?" Ever the gentleman.

"Well I'll be feeling much better later once the reaping is over...as long as my family is safe." It had taken a while for Patricia to warm up to Seneca, and she was still a little curt with him sometimes. At first she downright forbade her daughter from being with the Head Gamemaker. But Seneca, patient as ever, didn't blame her and didn't show her any negativity.

"Hey Joey, Seneca, whats up?" Gordon jogged down the stairs, his black hair a curly mess. He had gotten so strong the past three years from the labor and was bigger than her now. He and Seneca shook hands.

"Holy shit your voice got deep, kid." Johanna exclaimed, pulling her brother into a hug.

"Johanna Poppy!" Her mother scolded as she set down five glasses and poured iced tea in them. Seneca chuckled.

Gordon laughed at Johanna who stuck her tongue out at her mother, "Real mature, Jo." He took a glass and then took a large gulp.

"Where's dad?" Johanna asked.

"In the yard with Tobias I think," Gordon stated, "Ma, is it cool if Jenny comes over after the reaping? You know...considering everything goes well."

His mother was about to agree and Johanna, who was beginning to walk out of the room, turned on her heels, "Jenny?" She raised her eyebrow, "Is this a _girlfriend_?"

"Maybe," Gordon bit down on a piece of ice and laughed, "what of it?"

Johanna's mouth dropped and Seneca had to laugh at her expression. She looked to her mother and gestured toward Gordon with her thumb, "Do you hear this ass? _'What of it?'_ You can't say shit like that to me! You're supposed to be telling me everything."

"I don't have to tell you _everything_..." Gordon rolled his eyes and looked at Seneca who tried to hide his smile. Although Gordon knew Seneca was basically in charge of the Hunger Games, he seemed to get along with the man quite well.

"Dude we speak on a weekly basis, and you neglected to tell me that you have a girlfriend? Unreal." Johanna was obviously kidding around, but she was having fun giving him a hard time.

"But it-"

"Unreal!"

"Alright, you two, stop." Patricia finally spoke up, "Jesus...is she like this with you Seneca?"

"Worse," he laughed and placed a kiss on Johanna's temple.

Patricia shook her head, "Go find your father Jo, he's been waiting to see you. Gordie...go...I don't know, do something."

Gordon smirked at Johanna as he passed her and made a face at her, "I'll kick your ass," she said through gritted teeth.

"Dear God." Patricia shook her head and pulled a bottle of alcohol out of the cabinet, pouring a small amount in her iced tea.

"Real nice, mom." Johanna laughed, "C'mon Seneca, lets find pops."

Seneca followed her out the back door and they walked across the large yard where Tobias and Arnold stood with their axes in hand. "There she is!" Tobias bellowed and Arnold turned to see his daughter walking towards him.

He smiled and stuck the ax in a stump before giving her a hug, lifting her up, "I don't wanna get you all dirty," he said as they held each other tight.

"Don't worry about it dad." Johanna adored her father and didn't want to let go.

When their hug ended he twirled her around by her hand, "Woo-wee Jo, look at you, lookin' all Capitol spiffy."

She rolled her eyes.

"How are ya, Seneca?" He shook Seneca's hand and brought him in for a "man-hug" as Johanna referred to them as. Seneca and her father had a bond; Arnold felt indebted to the man standing before him.

"Fantastic," he gave a glimmering smile, "and yourself, Arnold?"

"Doin' well, thank you." He then addressed the two together, "Just doin' a little remodeling out here, hope ya don't mind hun."

"No, not at all," Johanna stated.

Arnold smiled and stared at her, "God, it's good to see ya Joey, we miss ya around here."

"I miss you guys, too."

"Ever think about moving back?"

Johanna looked at Seneca, that was a rough topic. Johanna desperately wanted to leave the Capitol, but that would be very difficult for Seneca.

"Uh-oh, nevermind," Arnold laughed and Tobias chuckled beside him, "I see that's a touchy subject. Moving on...have ya heard about Gordie's girl?"

"Only just recently, and by recently I mean like..four minutes ago. Who's idea was it not to tell me?" Johanna crossed her arms.

"Ah come on Jo, it's just some puppy love...there's not much to tell. Or at least, there shouldn't be."

Johanna continued to stare at him with her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

"Aw you're just pissed 'cause ya were kept outta the loop, ain't ya? Come on, admit it. We all know how stubborn ya are..."

Johanna huffed, "That's not true..."

"Case and point, doll." The three men laughed but the laughter seized at the sound of four loud chimes, alerting the district to enter the square for the reaping.

"Already?" Johanna turned quickly to Seneca and stared at him with fearful eyes.

"It's noon..." he looked from his watch to her.

She turned her face to her father who sighed, "Well let's get this shit going..."

* * *

District 7's inhabitants stood in the town square. Seneca had gone on stage and took his place in the back. Johanna stayed in the crowd with her family; she held her mother's hand tight.

A familiar face came walking up to her, "Francine!" Johanna hugged the blonde tightly, "Ugh, I miss you!"

"It's been so long," the two finally broke away, "too bad our meeting is under the current circumstances..."

"Agreed."

"How's life in the hell hole Capitol?" Francine whispered, as Effie began speaking.

Johanna shrugged and looked at Seneca who was smiling out at the crowd charismatically, "Could be worse."

Francine scoffed, "That's doubtful."

The Capitol's film began to play and the girls looked at one another in fear and anxious anticipation. _Not Gordie...not Gordie...please, not Gordie..._ _Not Eva...please, not Eva. Hell, not Jenny. _Johanna's thoughts were as rushed as her heartbeat.

"As always..." Effie spoke.

"Ladies first." Francine and Johanna finished together, and linked their arms thightly.

"Tabitha Sanders!" Bittersweet relief washed over Johanna. She was so very grateful her cousin Eva hadn't been chosen, but couldn't help but feel completely awful for the family of the girl walking on stage who seemed about sixteen and terrified out of her wits.

"And for the boys...Tyler Hammond!" A tall boy with dark, wide eyes approached the stage and also looked as fearful as the young girl.

Johanna remembered what it was like to be in their position: staring out at all the people they would probably never see again – their family and friends and peers, believing they were weeks away from certain death, shaking hands with one another and knowing one or both of them wouldn't be returning home.

Seneca stepped up then to say few words and the most of the crowd didn't listen; he was enthusiastic as ever and Effie clapped and smiled as he spoke into the microphone.

Francine made a throaty noise, "I'll never understand why you're with him..."

Johanna didn't answer at first, she stared at her fiancee – the accused murderer – and held her arms crossed against her chest, a moment passed before Johanna let out a deep breath and caught eyes with Seneca who gave her a small smile.

"Because he saved my life."

_[May the odds be ever in your favor.]_


	5. The Capitol

**Author's Note:**Another chapter set in the past. I have more chapters typed up, but I don't know if I want to post them until I get a few more reviews...

So I think it goes without saying...reviews, please!

* * *

_(Chapter set in past.)_

Chapter Four:

The Capitol

Johanna walked through the mechanical door and saw that there was only one other person awake on the train, and he was sitting at the table scribbling notes onto an electronic pad and biting into a muffin. Johanna wanted to turn quickly and retreat into her bedroom, but the sound of the automatic door alerted the man and he turned his head towards her.

"Good morning Johanna," Seneca Crane smiled at her and Johanna walked over slowly.

"Morning."

"Have a seat," Seneca stood and pulled a chair out for her; she sat. "What do you want for breakfast?" He took his original seat and snapped his fingers, in an instant an Avox hurried over.

Johanna was appalled at how readily the tongueless man rushed over at the snap of Seneca's fingers, "Uhh..." she stammered, and then rubbed a hand down her tired face, "just a cup of tea, please." She stated to the Avox who nodded and left the room.

"That's all?" Seneca questioned with a raised eyebrow as he spread butter on his muffin, "You missed dinner last night, I'd expect you to be starving."

"I'm not." Johanna looked all around the room, wishing she wasn't alone with the man. But then Johanna had a clever thought...she could use this to her advantage. Befriend the Gamemaker...win the game.

"On second though...that muffin does look good. Maybe I'll have one of them..."

"Here, take this one," he held out a chocolate chip muffin in her direction and smiled.

Johanna reached her hand out hesitantly and her fingers brushed Seneca's for a brief moment as she took the pastry from his hand.

There was a moment of silence before Johanna stated, "So...this is your first year, right?"

"Correct," Seneca slid the pad away from him, giving all of his attention to Johanna.

"Mine too."

Seneca laughed, he thought she was just trying to be funny, Johanna did her best to smile. "So what do you think about your competition so far?" Seneca nodded in the direction of the door and she knew he meant Lenny.

She shrugged, "Could be worse," _Will be worse._

He smiled, "I like your confidence Johanna." His eyes seemed to twinkle.

She didn't know how to respond so she just shrugged, "How do you get your beard like that?" _Oh God, did I really just ask that?_ She narrowed her eyes as if she were extremely interested, though she was only trying to get on the man's good side.

Seneca smirked, "With a razor,"

Johanna felt ridiculous and actually laughed a little at herself, "Well obviously...that was a stupid question."

"I've heard worse."

Johanna gave a small smile, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Having nothing to say, she bit into her muffin.

"So what it's like living in District 7, Johanna?"

This caught her off guard, why did he care? And if he didn't care...why would he bother making such insignificant small talk? Johanna shrugged and swallowed the food in her mouth, "There's uh...a lot of trees. I live on the coast so there's the ocean too. So...yeah, trees and water." _And brutally strict peacekeepers._

"Do you swim?"

"When it's warm outside, yes. I can hold my breath pretty long," she chuckled and remembered the competitions she and her childhood friends would have under the water, "longer than anyone else my age in the district."

"That's impressive, I'm sure you're a wonderful swimmer," His smile and his words seemed genuine and Johanna was taken aback by his kindness.

"Thank you, Mr. Crane." She said softly and looked out the window at the scenery rushing by.

"Oh please don't call me that," Seneca waved his hands and shook his head, he smiled, "Seneca is fine."

Johanna crossed her arms, "That sounds so casual..."

He continued to smile, "Well why shouldn't it?"

"Because this isn't a casual situation." Johanna didn't know if that was something she shouldn't have said or what, but she couldn't take it back once she'd said it.

Seneca's smile sort of dropped, "And why not?"

Too late to turn back now, "Because you're going to try to kill me." Her words were soft, and there was sadness in her eyes.

Seneca stared in hurt and confusion at Johanna who stared blankly back at him and blinked a few times. "Ah, good morning guys," Tobias had arrived with Lenny by his side then; he could feel the tension in the air between the two sitting at the table.

"Good morning Tobias," She spoke without taking her eyes from Seneca who didn't even acknowledge the men that had come in the room and sat down at the table.

Seneca seemed to come out of his trance, "Hello gentlemen," he smiled, but his voice sounded different, forced.

"I'm going to shower." Johanna stood from the table and left the room promptly.

* * *

"Raaahh! _God damn it!_" Johanna had hot wax applied and tore from her legs, "Can somebody just get me a razor?" She snapped angrily to the Capitol makeup team, "I'll do it myself!"

A man grabbed her head and began plucking at her eyebrows intensely, she flinched at the rapid ripping, "Jesus..." she muttered. The prep team had been readying Johanna for the tribute parade that would begin in just a couple hours.

A tall man with wavy bright red hair walked in and look over Johanna who was squeezing her eyes shut tight in pain. "That's enough, she looks fantastic," the man waved the others away. Johanna opened her eyes and sat up, "Hello Johanna," she shook the man's hand, "I'm Perseus," his eyebrows were black, contrasting against the fire engine red hair; his eyes were rimmed in a thick silver, "I'll be you and Lenny's stylist for your time in the Capitol." He gave her a bleach white smile.

Johanna nodded, "You're going to dress me like a tree, aren't you?" Every year, since Johanna could remember, District 7 tributes were dressed as unflattering trees.

"Not quite...well, Lenny will be styled as a sort of tree. But you will be his counterpart, a lumberjack." He held her chin and studied her face.

"Fantastic..." Johanna didn't see how a lumberjack could be any more flattering than a tree.

"Such strong features," Perseus mumbled to himself, "sharp nose, high cheek bones, gorgeous eyes, and my God girl, there are people that would kill for your eyelashes. Are they real?"

"Of course they are."

Perseus laughed, "Let's get you dressed and ready for the opening ceremony."

* * *

Johanna almost felt bad for doubting Perseus' lumberjack idea as she looked at herself in the many mirrors. Her plaid flannel shirt was tied tightly just under her breasts which were pushed together, giving the crowd something to ogle at, and she wore a denim colored pencil skirt that was pulled up about two inches under the shirt, showing just a small portion of skin between the two fabrics. Her shoes were tall red heels. She looked sexy, to say the least, and was surprised that this was what Perseus had put her in.

"Damn..." Lenny stated when he, Tobias, and Perseus entered the room, followed by their escort Seneca and two people from Perseus' make up team. Lenny's outfit was even more revealing than Johanna's. He had leaves painted on his bare chest and a tattered loin cloth on.

"Oh you look fantastic!" Perseus gushed and clapped his hand, "Sexylumber_johanna._"

"Dear God," Johanna shook her head at the cheesy nickname and looked at herself again in the mirror, catching eyes with Seneca in the pane of glass after noticing him look her up and down, his eyes glazed over slightly in a way that made her blush and avert her eyes immediately. "You don't think it's too...revealing?" Tobias stated, as he had noticed Seneca's hungry gaze as well.

"Not at all! You want her to be desirable and well, I think that looks pretty damn desirable." Perseus put his fist to his mouth, proud of his work, "What do you think Seneca?"

"I think she'll make quite an impression." His hands were clasped behind his back, and he held his head high.

"When does the ceremony start?" Johanna ignored Seneca's words, as she tried to let her cheeks lose the bright color they had grown.

"In about a half hour, we need to start filing down to the chariots." Tobias stated and Seneca looked at his watch.

"Yes I need to be getting to the control room and get the cameras and angles all set up. Good luck tributes, I'll be seeing you later at dinner." He bowed and caught eyes with Johanna who swallowed uncomfortably under his intense gaze. _Why does he keep doing that?_

_I don't know...but he is pretty good looking._

_And a murderer...forget about that?_

_Shit...yeah, I guess so..._

* * *

"Incredible! Absolutely amazing! You were breathtaking, the two of you!" Perseus clapped his hands and bounced between the two District 7 tributes. _This guys insane..._ Johanna thought.

The crowd had definitely loved them, but Johanna couldn't help but believe it was only because they were getting a decent look at the two's fit bodies in their revealing costumes.

"Ugh Johanna your body is to die for!" Vivika, a make up artist, grabbed her arm and smiled at her.

Johanna laughed at the woman's over enthusiasm, "Thanks,"

"Yes, I completely agree!" Another make up artist, Gerardo, stated; his purple eyebrows shot high up on his painted face.

"Okay, it's just weird coming from you..."

The group laughed as they boarded the elevator. As horrific as the Hunger Games were, Johanna couldn't deny the amount of adrenaline that was coursing through her body after the chariot ride. Thousands of people screaming her name, cheering, throwing flowers...it was all so surreal.

When the group entered the penthouse the tributes and Tobias would be staying in, Johanna and Lenny stared wide-eyed at all the ornate objects – the large chandeliers, the large velvet couches, glass chairs. The two didn't even notice when Seneca emerged from another room speaking to an Avox. He took notice of the group and smiled, extending his arms in their direction. Vivika ran over and kissed both his cheeks; Johanna looked down at her feet, instantly feeling strange around the man – especially after the way he had looked at her.

She cleared her throat, "I'm going to get changed for dinner." Johanna didn't make eye contact with Seneca; she heard Lenny agree with her and they both were escorted to their bedrooms by Tobias. When he brought Johanna to her room he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What..?" Johanna narrowed her eyes and spoke suspiciously.

Tobias didn't answer, but he continued to give her the 'concerned parent' look. He shook his head and exhaled heavily before leaving Johanna standing in front of her doorway, confused.

"Okay?" She muttered to herself as she opened the door. Her bedroom was extravagant, larger than both her and her brother's bedroom combined. The bed was large and had more pillows than she had in her entire house. "This is ridiculous," she exclaimed to herself as she touch the lush fabrics of the silk sheets.

Johanna opened the dresser drawers and found a wardrobe picked out just for her by her stylists. She was taken aback by a few articles of clothing on the strange side but breathed a sigh of relief when she came across drawers with things more _her_ style.

She pulled out a black and white checkered button up that she threw on with a pair of tight black pants. "Thanks Tobias..." she mumbled when her black ballet flats caught her eyes. The shirt was slightly oversized, and she left the first couple of buttons undone, showing her cleavage off.

_Let's play a game, gamemaker._ Her eyebrow quirked and she examined herself in the mirror, _you can look all you want, just keep me alive._

A new strategy: Seneca seemed to have liked what he'd seen so far, and was quite a fan of flirtatiously staring at her, perhaps if she showed off a little more in front of him – seduced him if you will – her chances of coming out of the arena would go up. "Can't be that hard..." Johanna muttered.

Johanna made her way out into the dining room where Lenny and Tobias sat at the table speaking, most likely about the games. Perseus and some of his team that had showed up while Johanna was getting changed stood around the table, some sat, with odd colored drinks in their hands. Seneca stood between two chairs where women from Perseus' team sat, his hands on either chair. The women touched his arms and fawned over him. He smiled, and chatted them up.

"There's lumber_johanna_!" Perseus slurred, spilling his drink down his arm slightly. He giggled before licking it off.

Johanna grimaced a little, both at his nickname and his drunken barbaric tact. Seneca stood from where he was leaning in between the two women who had taken to touching his beard. "Ah, well since our other guest of honor has arrived, let's eat!"

His eyes were piercing as they gazed into hers and she looked away, _okay, this might be a little harder than I thought..._

* * *

"As soon as your chariots entered I knew...I simply _knew_ I had done it." Perseus had four too many drinks and was rambling on and on about how genius he was.

_We were fucking lumberjacks dude...not that original. _Johanna rolled her eyes as she took a large gulp of her mixed drink that was a bright red color. She didn't know what the name of it was, but it was sweet, and it made her head swirl. And that was good enough for her at the present moment, under the current circumstances.

"Ugh, and tomorrow's interviews..._forget about it!_ They're going to look simply gorgeous!"

Dinner was cleared away and the avoxes were just beginning to set down large desert trays in front of them. Seneca whispered something in the ear of the closest Avox and the girl nodded, leaving the room. She returned with a tray of glasses filled with a clear liquid. One was placed in front of each person sitting at the long table. Johanna sniffed at the drink and scrunched her nose immediately and coughed. "...the hell is this?" She asked, a grimace still on her face.

"Everclear," Seneca stated, "extremely strong." he looked around at the others at the table who all seemed ready to down the liquid, all but Tobias and Lenny who swirled their drinks in their glasses.

Johanna pushed the glass away from her with the back of her hand, "I think I'll pass..."

"Oh come on," Seneca prodded, "it's a celebratory drink."

"I think I've had enough celebrating for one night." With that she stood and grabbed the glass, placing it hard on the table in front of the one woman who was completely drunk and hanging on Seneca – who's arm was around her shoulders. She had no idea why the woman bothered her, perhaps it was the alcohol. Seneca looked up at her with intense eyes that she couldn't read, "You celebrate for me."

Johanna turned her head, "Goodnight, everyone," and left the room.

_Alright, new strategy time..._ Johanna thought as she crawled into bed after discarding her clothing, she rolled around for a few moments, frustrated. She couldn't think of anyway to interact with Seneca that wouldn't result in her blushing or trying to escape his blue-eyed gaze.

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor.]_


	6. District 12

**Author's Note:**Well I'm home from work on an injury so as I'll be confined to my bed for the next two weeks, I'll have plenty of time to keep writing.

Reviewing my reviews...

**EmmaCrane** – Thanks for the compliment! I hope you enjoy the coming chapters!

**Anonymous** – To be honest, I haven't re-read the books since they came out and that was quite a while ago so I'm a little rusty on the exact happenings in the first one, which I've lent to my good friend so I won't be getting that back anytime soon to look it over. I just went with a rough timeline taken from the movie. But thank you for bringing that to my attention because I definitely do intend on writing about Johanna's training, and the session with the gamemakers. I couldn't leave that out, considering this is a love story between her and the Head Gamemaker! Haha So I think I'm going to go back and revise it so that the training comes before the interviews. Thanks for bringing that up! I hope you enjoy what's to come!

* * *

Chapter Five:

District 12

Johanna's black high heels were left at her bedroom door, her red dress lay a few feet in front of them by Seneca's shirt, followed by his pants. Her bra lay next to the bed, and her underwear had been flung somewhere she didn't know. The trail of clothing led all the way to the couple lying atop the mattress.

The two breathed heavily on their backs, covered in sweat. Johanna began to get up from the bed but Seneca pulled her back to him, "And where are you going?"

Johanna laughed and tried to release herself from his grip, "To shower."

"Mmm, now why would you ever want to do a thing like that?"

"Because I don't want to be all messy before bed." She laughed and looked to see that it was ten at night.

"Well there's no point in showering off if you're just going to get _messy_ all over again right after." He kissed her neck.

"You could join me, you know," she smirked and he mumbled something against her skin she didn't hear over the knocking on the door.

Johanna jumped at the sound and pulled the sheet up to cover her bare chest, "Yes?" She called out. Seneca didn't pay attention to the noise as he continued a trail of kisses down her body.

"Johanna is Seneca in there?" It was Effie.

She looked at Seneca who shook his head against her pelvic area, still kissing her body, and making it very difficult for Johanna to concentrate on speaking to Effie on the other side of the door.

"No," she yelled out the best she could without moaning, "I think...he's..." her eyes rolled back slightly, "he's in the dining room...I think."

Effie didn't say anything for a moment and then, "Okay well if you see him, could you send him my way?"

"Will do!" She choked out and heard the sound of Effie's heels clicking down the hallway.

"You're an ass..." Johanna laughed and pulled herself from the bed.

Seneca sat up and smiled widely at her, "Hey, where are you going?" He asked quickly.

Johanna grabbed a towel and stuck it under her arm, "To take that shower." She threw another towel at his head, "You coming?"

Seneca smirked before jumping off the bed and chasing her into the bathroom.

* * *

Johanna felt spent from all the reapings. Her only distraction was Seneca...and when they weren't having sex he wasn't much of a distraction at all – being the Head Gamemaker and all.

Seneca joined Johanna at the table the morning of District 12's reaping; he kissed her forehead. District 12's scenery flew past the train windows and Johanna stared from her seat, having yet to take a sip from her morning tea.

"What's on your mind?" Seneca scrutinized her blank expression.

"Have you ever noticed," she kept her gaze on the scenery rushing by, "how the cheering gets quieter and quieter every district you go to?"

Seneca was confused, he gave a sheepish smile, "What do you mean?"

She looked at him, "When the tributes are chosen...District one cheers the loudest, District two is quieter than one but still louder than three, District three is louder than four, four louder than five, and so on. Until the cheering disappears altogether."

"I guess I never really noticed it."

"Of course not." Her words stung him, but she didn't mean to snap and Seneca knew it, so he didn't fault her for it.

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "After twelve we'll be heading right back to the Capitol, no more reapings."

"Until next year."

"Until next year," He nodded, "can you handle that?"

Johanna looked at her diamond ring, _could_ she handle it? Could she handle marrying the Head Gamemaker, and attending reaping after reaping, year after year? Could she handle what people would say when they found out? The betrayal they will feel, will it all be on her shoulders?

She loved Seneca, and so her response was, "I guess I have no other choice."

The train came to a halt and Seneca stood, "I've got to go," he whispered an kissed the top of her head.

Johanna finished her tea after he left and drummed her fingers on the glass. She stood from the table, "Oh," she saw that the female tribute from her district had entered the room, "Good morning Tabitha."

The girls eyes were puffy and red from crying. She sat down on the couch, "What do I do?" she whispered into her knees that were pulled against her chest.

Johanna sat across from the girl on a chair, she felt bad, "You try to win." It was the first day she'd seen

the tribute, as she had confined herself to her bedroom. Tobias was in charge of mentoring Tyler. Johanna remembered when she had been sitting on the same couch asking Tobias how to win.

"I'm not strong...I can't swing an ax very well. The team keeps me around to tend to wounds. My father is a doctor so..." she broke down in tears. Johanna grabbed her quickly and hugged the girl to her chest, her hand secure around Tabitha's head. She hushed her and stroked her hair softly.

Tabitha held her arms tight around Johanna, "I don't want to die..." she sobbed, staining Johanna's white shirt with her salty tears.

Johanna closed her eyes tightly, wishing she had something to say to the girl – anything would do. "I know..." she continued to stroke Tabitha's hair. "You know about medicine?"

Tabitha broke from Johanna's arms and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand; she nodded. Johanna grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears from the girl's eyes. "Okay well not many do, so if you can grab one weapon, anything – a knife, a bow, an ax, run as far as you can. If you can hide out long enough, you have a better chance. If you get hurt, heal yourself and stay hidden. Don't leave your hiding place unless absolutely necessary."

The girl nodded and sniffled, "How did you do it?"

Johanna swallowed hard, not wanting to reveal her deepest, most dire secret; she gave Tabitha the same answer Tobias had given when she'd asked the same question years prior, "With an ax."

"I can't do it...I save people, not kill them."

Johanna held the girl's chin, "When you're in that arena, nothing else will matter but staying alive. And when someone is running at you with a spear or a hammer or a sword, you won't be able to think twice. Those people in there will try to kill you, and if you don't kill them first, they _will_ kill you."

The two talked about strategies for an hour; Tabitha had broken down into tears twice and the front of Johanna's shirt was soaked from them.

The train began to move but neither took notice of it, Seneca burst through the door smiling, "A volunteer! District twelve's had its first volunteer!"

Tabitha bolted from the room in tears upon the sight of the Head Gamemaker. "Tabitha, wait..." Johanna stood and reached a hand out in the air in front of her, but the girl ran past Seneca and out the door, running back to her room.

"Way to go," Johanna snapped at Seneca who stood there with a confused expression.

"What did I do?" He held his hands up in confusion.

"You exist."

"Oh thanks..."

Johanna rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean," she pulled the soggy shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra. "The fact that you exist means that _she_ probably won't in a few weeks. The thought of you terrifies her. Excuse me if that's harsh...but it's true."

"Well that's not a very kind thing to say..." Seneca crossed his arms.

"Yeah well it's not very kind to aid in the death of kids, but you don't seem to have any qualms with that so why should I sugar coat anything for you?" Her words had an icy, sarcastic edge to them – typical Johanna anger.

"Should I just come back later?" Seneca was put-off by her attitude.

"Why bother? The truth will still be the truth when you come back." She sat down on the chair in her bra and jeans, placing her feet crossed on the coffee table.

"What's up with you?" Seneca walked and stood behind the couch, his hands resting on the back of it.

"I just spent the entire reaping consoling Tabitha," She tossed her soaked shirt at him so he could feel the girl's tears, "and discussing strategies."

"How do you think she'll do?"

Johanna shrugged as if she were uninterested, though she was just trying to keep from exploding on him. The fruit basket on the table next to the chair caught her eyes, she pulled a pear from the arrangement and bit into it.

Tobias walked into the room then with Tyler who stared wide eyed at Johanna's almost bare chest, "Oh..." Tobias began, "I guess this room is off limits." He spoke to Tyler.

"My shirts just wet is all, stay." Johanna held out her hand and Seneca tossed the garment back to her and she slid it on. "So what's all this about a volunteer you were pissing yourself over a few minutes ago?" Johanna asked Seneca, still on edge. His mouth dropped slightly at her crude comment and he almost laughed.

"Yes I just came to find that out too actually," Tobias said, ignoring Johanna's statement, and everyone looked to Seneca.

"Katniss Everdeen, sixteen, she volunteered in place of her sister Primrose."

"That's incredibly brave," Tobias nodded.

"Yeah, that doesn't happen often," Johanna pulled at the shirt rapidly, trying to dry it off.

"Never," Seneca corrected, "at least, never in District twelve."

"Think I could beat her?" Tyler asked suddenly.

"It's too soon to tell." Seneca stated and Tyler's face dropped dramatically. He excused himself from the room.

Seneca's words were true but Johanna still shot him a dirty look for speaking them aloud in front of a terrified tribute from her very own district. "Well you're just on a fuckin' roll today, aren't ya buddy boy?" She shook her head and turned to look out the window. Soon enough they would be back in the Capitol.

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor.]_

**End Note:**Let me know what you guys think so far! I can't wait to get to the part with Johanna in the games. It's pretty brutal, haha. On a side note, I made a little amateur video on youtube for Seneca and Johanna if you guys would like to check it out. Just let me know and I'll send you the link since I can't just post it. Reviews, please and thank you! :)


	7. Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**Enjoy friends! We're getting closer and closer to Johanna's games. Excited? I definitely am :)

* * *

_(chapter set in past)_

Chapter Six:

Liar, Liar

"You're week of training begins today." A woman stood in front of the twenty-four tributes who were all dressed identically. The gamemakers were all seated above the group on a pedestal of sorts. They drank alcohol, ate, and just had a grand old time while the tributes took survival lessons below them.

"There will be multiple stations, try to hit as many as you can. And don't skip the survival ones either. I understand you may not believe knot tying important, but even that could mean the difference between life and death." Johanna looked around at the other tributes, there were some scary looking men, and some vicious girls.

"Now, begin training tributes. Good luck." The woman nodded and backed away from the crowd.

Everyone dispersed and found the station they wanted to train in first. Johanna stood idle, looking all around her. It was overwhelming, they were all training to kill one another. She shivered and stole a glance at the gamemakers. Seneca was chatting up an older man who had fuchsia colored hair.

She looked away quickly, not even understanding why she'd sought him out in the first place. Taking a deep breath, Johanna walked to the closest station where two other female tributes stood – one from eight and the other from eleven. Neither looked confident – the one from eight, Willow, shifted uncomfortably on her feet and bit her lip as she looked nervously all around at the other tributes. Eleven's girl, Johanna couldn't remember her name, seemed to have been crying heavily before training, as her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

Johanna noticed then that she was standing at the fire-starting station and decided she should probably pay attention and picked up the skill quite quickly. She moved to snares, and then knives which was positioned in front of the gamemakers loft.

While looking at a sharp knife in her hand, District 1's male tribute came walking over with a smirk on his face, "Hey there," he said flirtatiously with a cocked eyebrow, "Osiris," he extended his strong hand in Johanna's direction.

_Oh, really now..._ Johanna thought sarcastically, "Johanna," she took his hand in hers. _Maybe an ally in the arena could help._

_He is part of the careers though..._

"District seven, right?" Osiris grabbed a knife and threw it at a dummy; it landed square in the chest. Johanna swallowed hard, but didn't show her intimidation.

"Nice one. And yes. You're from...?" Johanna decided to play dumb.

He chuckled, "One." Osiris' voice was full of arrogance and Johanna wanted to roll her eyes but instead she smiled.

"Very nice," She nodded and went back to looking over the array of shiny knives.

"Why aren't you by the axes? Isn't your industry lumber?"

This threw her, how should she respond?

"_I'm not a good liar."_

"_Well you're going to need to learn."_ Her conversation with Tobias the first day on the Capitol train crossed her mind.

"I can't swing an ax to safe my life." she lied and waved her hand, "Well, I guess that won't help in the arena..."

"You'll need to find some allies then," Osiris leaned against a pillar and crossed his arms.

Johanna shrugged, "I'll need all the help I can get..." she sighed, as she lied through her teeth. _If I can get this guy on my side then maybe...just maybe..._

Osiris smiled widely, "Well I could probably show ya a thing or two if you want."

"Really? You'd do that?" Johanna tried to come off as a little helpless as she bit her lip and fidgeted with her fingers. She pushed her chest out slightly and touched Osiris' arm flirtatiously. _Anything that'll work_, she told herself. She knew he was only interested in speaking with her for two reasons – he'd seen her hardly clothed body at the opening ceremony and because he probably considered her an easy target for when they entered the arena. She understood his strategy: give this "hopeless, pathetic" girl some pointers, not thinking she had any combat skills whatsoever or even be able to pick any up, and inevitably get her to trust him enough that once they got in the arena he could use her in an alliance, but she'd be easy to turn on in the end.

_Wrong, buddy boy._ Johanna thought, _I'm smarter than you may think..._

Osiris stole a glance at Johanna's cleavage and smiled, "Come over here..." he began walking towards the swords station and Johanna stole a glance over her shoulder, she'd been feeling somebody staring at her since Osiris had approached her. Seneca was glaring in her direction; she turned quickly.

_New strategy...lie, and be good at it. Forget about the gamemakers. I've got something else I think might work a little bit better._

Osiris handed Johanna a large sword and her immediate reaction was to pretend it was heavy, "Oh wow," she let her arm drop dramatically, "that's heavy." She gave a girlish giggle.

"Here," Osiris stood behind her and pressed his body against hers, holding her hands around the sword handle.

_Perfect..._

He held her hands tight and brought the sword up and down, back and forth, "You'll want to get a lot of force behind it..." He placed a hand on her hip and pushed it slightly, "use your momentum, and swing it through." Johanna let the sword fly from her hands, not far at all, just enough to seem incompetent.

The others around heard the clatter and turned to see Johanna covering in her face, as if she were embarrassed, though she was really trying to stifle a chuckle. "Sorry..." She called out to the crowd who then returned to what that had previously been doing, muttering cruel statements to themselves or others about Johanna.

Johanna turned from the others and tried to hide a smile as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, she bit her bottom lip to keep from chuckling.

From the gamemaker's loft Seneca looked down at the girl; he saw her try to hide a smile. _What is she doing...?_ He wondered after watching her drop the sword, which was obvious to him that she had done it purposely. She wasn't this dainty little flower she was pretending to be in front of Osiris, Seneca knew that even though he'd on been around her for a short week. Johanna had an edge to her, but he didn't see this edge at all during training. _What are you up to, Johanna?_

* * *

Johanna followed Osiris around for the remainder of the week, picking up as many skills as she possibly could. She'd mastered the snare, edible plants was still a little confusing to her, and knot tying came quite easy to her. She steered clear of the axes however, not wanting to show off her true skills.

Johanna decided on playing the weakling. If she was overlooked, maybe the tributes would forget about her. At least long enough to buy her time to get away from them in the arena. It was a smart strategy, she just hoped it worked in her favor.

Osiris talked a lot, mostly about himself. But Johanna didn't care, as long as the focus was kept off her. It was their final day of training before their private session in front of the gamemakers. Johanna was still trying to decide what her strategy for that little situation would be. Show of her skills and get a good score – earning sponsors easily, but also becoming a bigger target. Or play the role she had been as the pathetic, helpless girl from District 7 who couldn't "swing an ax to save her life" and receive a low score – being portrayed as a minute threat at the expense her chances for sponsors.

It was a tough decision and she didn't have much time to think it over. "So what're you gonna show the gamemakers?" Osiris asked Johanna as the final day of training came to a close.

She shrugged, "Oh I don't know, maybe I'll set up a few traps or something."

"Well that's not gonna earn ya a good score," Osiris had a small, sympathetic smile on his face, but the glimmer in his eye told Johanna that he'd be more than happy to see her score a one.

She shrugged and frowned, "Nothing will earn me a good score."

"Not with that attitude..." She didn't say anything and he bent down next to her ear, "Don't worry," he whispered. They were incredibly close to one another, and some of the others nearby were stealing glances, wondering what exactly was going on. "you'll have me once we get in there." He moved away from her ear and winked.

Osiris walked away to catch up with the male tribute from District 2. Johanna stood there for a moment and then turned around, she looked up at the gamemaker's loft. Seneca was standing by the edge with his hands on his hips, he looked out at her. She wondered if he'd seen Osiris so close to her. She wondered if he cared...then she wondered why _she_ cared if he cared. His face was blank as he stared at her before turning his back.

Johanna looked at her feet, almost feeling ashamed, "You coming?" Lenny called to her from where the tributes were filing out of the training center. She looked up quickly and jogged over.

* * *

Later that night, Johanna, Lenny, Tobias, and Seneca were eating dinner in the tribute's penthouse. There was silence at the table. Lenny and Johanna were both thinking about what they were going to do the next day in front of the gamemakers. Both wanted to speak to Tobias about it, but the Head Gamemaker's presence at the table kept them from saying anything.

Tobias didn't seem to mind the man's being there as he stated, "So have you guys any ideas on what you're going to show the gamemakers tomorrow?"

Johanna and Lenny both looked to Seneca tentatively, he raised his eyebrows, "I'm your escort at the present moment, not a gamemaker. I can't use anything you say against or in favor of you tomorrow or in the arena. Capitol law."

Johanna stabbed at a piece of broccoli and stuffed it in her mouth so she didn't have to speak. Lenny cleared his throat, "Well I was thinking I'd shoot some arrows, I picked it up pretty well during training."

"No axes?" Tobias inquired.

"I'm not good at throwing them...that's more of Johanna's forte." Johanna stopped chewing immediately and snapped her head upwards to stare at Lenny. _Why would you say that you idiot?_

"Really?" Seneca stated, his voice didn't really sound surprised, "I didn't see you by the axes at all." His eyebrow quirked almost accusingly at Johanna.

She swallowed the food in her mouth and mentally cursed Lenny for probably blowing her cover, "I don't know what he's talking about..." Johanna said quietly and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

Seneca and Johanna stared at each other, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

_Did he believe me?_

_I've caught onto you Miss Mason..**now**_ _I see what you're trying to do. Clever girl..._

"Wait..." Lenny knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "what are you talking about Johanna?"

She looked to him, her eyes widening for a fraction of a second as if to say 'shut your goddamn mouth lenny', but he must not have caught it. "I've seen you, you and that girl Francine have competitions with your dads all the time throwing hatchets at trees. I don't think you've ever lost one..."

Johanna extended her foot out to kick Lenny under the chair. But when he didn't react as her foot came in contact with something, she lost all color in her face and looked slowly up at Seneca who had jumped slightly for some reason.

Her cover was blown, she knew it. If he didn't believe her before that she knew nothing of axes, then he _really_ didn't believe her now as she had kicked him instead of Lenny. "What's the matter Seneca?" Tobias asked.

Johanna looked at her plate as her face regained color, and then some, turning cherry red. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Oh...just a cramp in my leg." Seneca smiled and bent to theatrically massage his calf. Johanna looked up through her eyelashes and saw him staring at her.

Tobias had begun asking Lenny about his new found archery skills, as he'd seen the tension build with the focus on Johanna's ax throwing abilities. He didn't know what she was playing at, but didn't want to stifle her plans in case they worked; he decided to ask her about them later.

"I'm going to bed..." Johanna stood suddenly.

Tobias looked up at her, "It's not even seven o'clock."

"Well then I'll soak in the tub for the next three hours," Johanna stated sarcastically "I have...things to think about. And I'd prefer to go about my thoughts alone, thank you."

"Well alright," Tobias bid her goodnight and Lenny, who was still confused by her lies, said goodnight as well.

"Goodnight, Seneca." Johanna fidgeted with her fingers, a nervous habit of hers, and looked at him.

"Goodnight Johanna," his voice was smooth and he smiled at her, the all too familiar twinkle in his eyes as he brought his glass to his thin lips.

Once in her room, Johanna began pacing. She had to figure out her plan now.

_Seneca obviously knows I've got some ax skills now, unfortunately, so I guess throwing the private session is out. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Way to go Lenny. _Johanna remembered that she'd kicked Seneca then and covered her face in her hands, moaning in frustration. _God that was stupid. How did that even happen? He must've been sitting with his legs crossed or something. What kind of man sits like that? It's his own fault I kicked him. But he knows I didn't mean to...he knows it was meant for Lenny. Which means he also knows I was trying to shut Lenny up._

A thought dawned on her then and she stopped pacing.

_He lied though...when Tobias asked what was wrong. He could've easily sold me out for kicking him – which would be bad, it'd show that I had something to hide._

_But he didn't. He didn't sell me out. He lied for me..._

_Why?_

"I don't fucking know." Johanna muttered the answer to her own question aloud in frustration. She flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, her hands on her head, "What to do...what to do..."

* * *

"Logan Gambit. District six." A voice called over the intercom, alerting the male District 6 tribute that it was his turn to enter the training center for his private session with the gamemakers. Johanna sat silently next to Lenny. She had been thinking all night about what she was to do. Throw the session? Or dominate it?

She drummed her fingertips on her knees rapidly and waited for her name to be called. Tobias had pulled her aside that morning and asked what she had been getting at with her lies.

"_Thought you weren't a good liar."_

"_What are you talking about?" Johanna stated as she laced up the boots she'd been given to wear for the private session._

"_You know what I'm talking about...I've seen you throw an ax from twenty feet away and have it stuck in a tree...can't even pull it out." His arms were crossed, "Look, I'm here to help you Johanna, you need to let me in on what you're planning."_

_Johanna took a deep breath, "I want to keep their focus off me. I can't have anyone know I have any sort of skills. It'll make me a target."_

_Tobias thought for a moment, and then nodded his head, "Well that's brilliant, Johanna. Simply brilliant."_

"Johanna Mason. District seven."

Johanna stood, everyone around her was silent, and she walked through the automatic door which closed quickly behind her. She was standing in the training facility, but there were no stations set up. Against the wall below the gamemaker's loft was a rack of various weapons. Training dummies stood across the room.

Johanna stood in front of the loft, not only were there gamemakers present, but some sponsors as well – not something Johanna had expected. _Well that changes everything..._ She couldn't throw the session in front of them, they surely wouldn't send her packages in the arena if she did.

"Johanna Mason." She called out, some continued to speak without even acknowledging her, "District seven."

Seneca sat up in his seat and nodded to her, giving her the signal to begin.

Johanna took a deep breath, still unsure of what to do, and what was in her best interest.

_Fuck it..._

She grabbed a sharp hatchet and spun it in her hand for a moment. Without much of a look at the dummies, Johanna launched the weapon into the space in front of her. It soared with a whistling noise and embedded itself in the center of the bulls-eye on the chest of one dummy. This caught the attention of whomever hadn't been previously paying attention to her. Seneca slid to the edge of his seat, his eyes narrowed in concentration and his hand stroked his shaven beard.

She threw another, this time it landed right in between where the dummies eyes would be if it had any. Her audience muttered to one another. A large ax caught her eye.

Johanna grabbed the object and walked over to the dummy boards. The group of men and women stared at her, wondering what she was about to do. Johanna got a good grip on the handle and pulled her arms back, she swung with as much for as she could at the dummy, slicing it in half with one stroke. Some of the audience gasped at her ability.

She smiled to herself and then turned back and placed the ax along side the other weapons. Looking up at Seneca, she saw that he had the tiniest of smiles, and nodded once – it was almost an invisible nod, as if he were praising her for an instant. "Thank you Miss Mason, you may exit through the door to the right."

Johanna nodded and made her way to the exit. _So much for being the weakling..._

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor]_

**End Note: **Reviews would be quite a treat as I sit at home on medical leave. Brighten my day!


	8. Different Circumstances

**Author's Note:**So I made a tumblr. I'll be posting pictures of outfits Johanna wears and other little things I feel like giving you guys a visual of.

Link – artsy-brach. tumblr. com (take out those spaces pleaseee, and check it out!)

Okay so here's chapter -. I'm excited for the next chapter, hopefully that'll be up within the next 24 hours! :) Alrighty, on with the story... Review, please!

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Different Circumstances

"How's the training been?" Johanna asked the two tributes one morning, halfway though their game's training week.

Tyler shrugged and picked at his breakfast, he didn't speak very much to Johanna; Tabitha had grown to really like and trust Johanna however, "I think I'm doing pretty good with knives."

"Awesome, Tabitha!" Johanna exclaimed, covering her mouth which was full of food. She swallowed and continued, "Make sure you hit the snares and fire starting stations too, they're very important."

Tabitha nodded, she'd made quite the improvement since the first day she and Johanna interacted on the train. Her confidence was boosted, and Johanna had faith in the girl.

Tobias set next to Johanna; he cleared his throat, "What are you guys planning on showing the gamemakers so far?"

The tributes looked at one another and shrugged; they both knew that their mentor Johanna was romantically involved with the Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane, and although Tabitha had come around slightly, Tyler still didn't quite trust Johanna for her personal decisions.

"I guess I'll just see what I'm best at and do that, maybe knives..." Tabitha shrugged and finished her breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with an ax...nothing like her though," Tyler nodded towards Johanna, "but I can throw straight so I'll probably work on that later on today and then show the gamemakers that."

Tobias nodded, "Good plan, and Tabitha..." the girl looked up at him, "don't be afraid to show off survival skills in front of the gamemakers."

"Wait a second," Johanna put her hands up and had a surprised look on her face, "what are we talking about? You need to show them all you know about medicines." She shifted in her seat, thrilled that she had thought it, "Okay, later on today during training make sure you focus on edible plants, there are a lot that have medicinal qualities, which I'm sure you already knew, but retain as much as possible."

Tabitha nodded fervently and excused herself to get dressed. Tyler followed her, leaving Tobias and Johanna to sit at the table alone. "Where's Seneca?" He asked after a moment or two.

"I think he had a meeting with the gamemakers today...or was that tomorrow?" She knitted her eyebrows together in thought, "No, definitely today. So yeah, that's where he is."

"Ah," Tobias was just finishing up his food, "So, have you two decided what you're going to do about the wedding?"

Johanna sighed and shook her head, pushing syrup around her plate with her fork, "I don't know...I mean, we were trying to keep it quiet. But that's pretty much impossible...he's basically a celebrity around the Capitol, and women want him, for whatever reason, so they're always trying to find out who he's dating-"

Tobias laughed, "Wait a second...what do you mean, 'for whatever reason'? _You _obviously want him." He continued to chuckle.

"Different circumstances, Tobias. Far, far different circumstances." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and swallowed the melon she'd stuck in her mouth, "As a woman on the outside, sure...he's a great looking guy, obviously, but I don't see how you can fawn over somebody that does what _he_ does."

"Well you fawned over him..."

"No I didn't." Johanna said quickly and snapped her head in Tobias' direction.

"Oh come on, you acted like a little school-girl around him Jo, don't even try to pretend like you didn't." Tobias was smiling, he knew he was pushing her buttons and loved it; he was much like her father in that aspect.

"I certainly did not! I _hated_ the guy before he...well, you know..."

"Bull. You _tried_ to hate the guy. You always acted strange when he was around, I tried figuring it out for a while. Both of you were weird around each other. I didn't get it...and then, one day while you were in the games...the way he looked at you on screen, when you were lying against that tree trunk...it all just clicked." He snapped his fingers and Johanna listened intently, "I knew he was in love with you then. I didn't know if you loved him back, but I had a feeling."

Johanna stared at the man and then nodded slowly, looking down at her empty plate. She looked back at him then, "See? Like I said...different circumstances."

* * *

"Hello darling." Seneca stood from the cafe chair and outstretched his arms. Johanna met him in a hug; she placed a quick kiss on his lips and turned back to Tobias. They had met up with Seneca on the day of the tributes' private session for lunch before the sessions would begin. "You look beautiful," she was wearing nothing special – a blue pea coat, jeans, and canvas sneakers. [1] Her make up was left undone and her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, "as always, of course."

Johanna smiled at the compliment, Seneca knew she hadn't been getting much sleep the recent nights, as she was nervous about the upcoming games – hoping Tabitha could make it. The group sat down and a waitress came over, her hair was bright orange and her face painted with gold flowers. She smiled flirtatiously at Seneca who hardly paid her any mind. "I'll have a cup of coffee and a turkey and cheese on rye." He handed the menu to the girl who blushed, then grabbed Johanna's hand and brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them.

"I'll have the same," Johanna stated, "but a mint tea instead of coffee please." She tried not to laugh at the girl's expression when Seneca kissed her hand.

When the girl noticed the diamond ring on Johanna's finger her eyes widened slightly, "Uh, and...for you sir?" she stammered to Tobias who didn't bother concealing his entertained smile. He gave his order and the girl left.

"God Seneca, why are you so _dreamy_?" Johanna spoke in a deep theatrical voice and laughed.

"I don't know," Seneca chuckled as well, "must be the beard." He motioned toward his patterned facial hair.

"Probably." Johanna smirked.

"So," Tobias said, "whats new in the world of the Hunger Games?"

"Well," Seneca began, taking a sip from his coffee after the waitress dropped off their drinks, "District twelve seems to have made quite an impression so far."

Johanna nodded, she'd seen them at the opening ceremony and was floored by their presence. And when they held one another's hands...she covered her mouth with both hands in awe.

"They did look pretty spectacular in those flames," Tobias pointed out, "their stylist – Cinna, I believe – did an incredible job. It's about time they got some recognition."

"How is their training coming along?" Johanna asked.

Seneca shrugged, "I haven't really been paying attention, to be honest. But I guess we'll find out later on today."

"Haymitch Abernathy is their mentor, right?" Johanna narrowed her eyes, trying to remember if that information was correct.

"Yes."

"God bless them." she chuckled and shook her head. Their food arrived then.

Seneca laughed, "Oh that reminds me, I bumped into Finnick today."

"Oh did you?" Johanna's face lit up, she and the District 4 mentor/victor had grown close since she'd won her Hunger Games.

"Yes, he wants to meet for drinks, I told him we'd be seeing him at the ball tomorrow night after the interviews. He's excited to see you." Seneca smiled and then bit into his sandwich.

"Oh that's so awesome, I feel like I haven't seen him in ages!"

"I know, the last time he was in the Capitol was what, four months ago?"

"I think, and he was only here for a weekend, so we really didn't see much of him."

The group continued with lunch and when the waitress began clearing their plates away Seneca looked to Johanna, "How're Tabitha and Tyler coming along?"

"Tabitha's doing good," Johanna nodded, "Tyler...you should probably ask Tobias about him, he doesn't seem to like me very much. If he wasn't under so much stress right now, I'd probably try to kick his ass for all this cold-shoulder shit he's pulling."

"Cold shoulder?" Seneca was confused.

"Well he knows I'm with you, and that makes him not trust me as a mentor." She turned to Tobias then, "What does he say about me?"

Tobias shook his head, "Nothing bad...I mean, he asks why you're marrying the Head Gamemaker, but that's about it. He's a quiet kid, I think he knows whats coming...and it scares him."

Johanna nodded, "Understandably."

Seneca shifted uncomfortably in his seat and then looked at his watch, "I've got to get back to the training facility." He stood and pulled money from his wallet, leaving it on the table. Seneca shook Tobias' hand as the three stood up and Johanna gathered her coat and purse. "Tobias...always a pleasure."

"Same to you." Tobias nodded.

Seneca looked at Johanna, "And I will see you later tonight." He kissed Johanna's lips quickly and she gave a small smile.

As they exited the cafe, the television caught Johanna's attention. They were playing footage of the opening ceremony, and paid particular attention to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. There was something about the girl that Johanna couldn't help but like. She wasn't like every other tribute from 12. There was something different about her...something Johanna couldn't quite place yet.

* * *

Johanna sat on the couch in she and Seneca's penthouse later that night after the private training sessions. Tyler didn't say much about the happenings, but he didn't seem completely dissatisfied. Tabitha on the other hand was practically ripping her hair out.

Johanna sipped from her glass of red wine and placed a hand over her face. She was anxiously awaiting Seneca's arrival so she could ask what happened.

The front door opened and Seneca walked through the front room into the living room where he found Johanna sitting with her feet tucked under her. He came over and sat next to her. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well I got an arrow shot at me by Katniss Everdeen."

Johanna's face lit up and she laughed, "No shit! That's so fucking awesome!"

"Well aren't you sweet?" Seneca chuckled and twirled a strand of her hair.

"And Tabitha?"

Seneca looked sympathetically at Johanna, "She choked. Just froze as soon as she saw us." He sighed and shook his head, "I tried to get her to relax but her first couple minutes consisted of her basically shaking and on the edge of tears."

"Oh no," Johanna moaned into the palm of her hand. "Did she do anything with the medicine? I told her that was her best bet."

"Well that's what sort of redeemed her, she was about to be excused but starting rambling off medicinal facts, one after the other."

Johanna sighed in slight relief, "So what's her score?"

Seneca shrugged, "We still have to deliberate, you know that."

"Yeah, I guess. I was hoping maybe you could give me so insight on what to expect."

Seneca paused for a moment, and then answered honestly, "Don't get your hopes up too high...there weren't that many impressed with her."

"Shit..." Johanna stated and took a deep breath, along with a large sip of her wine. There was silence then. Her cheeks were rosy and Seneca scrutinized her.

"What glass are you on...?" He asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

She looked at him and tried to conceal a guilty smile, "Four..."

His eyes widened, "Four? I'm surprised you're not hitting the floor, Johanna! That's an entire bottle..." Seneca laughed and she couldn't help but giggle as well.

Johanna bit her lip, "I was waiting for you, and got a little bored...and then a little tipsy."

"Well I can see that," Seneca laughed and took her hand, helping her stand from the couch. She wobbled slightly, "Woah...careful." He kept her steady and she looked into his eyes with a small, drunken smile on her face.

He was an evil man, aiding in the Hunger Games. But Johanna couldn't see that anymore. She didn't see the man she once thought would kill her. A thought crossed her mind, a quick thought, of she and Seneca, and a little boy with brown hair and icy blue eyes running ahead of them. She let out a soft laugh.

"What?" Seneca gave her a half-smile.

She continued to smile and shook her head, shaking the thought away with it, "Nothing." She whispered and kissed him passionately. Seneca took the glass from her hands and placed it on the coffee table behind them, without breaking their kiss. He then lowered her body down onto the couch slowly.

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor.]_

**End Note:** Bit of a filler, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed anyway!

[1] There will be a picture of the outfit on tumblr. :)


	9. Blood and Rust

**Author's Note:** Alright, long chapter here guys. Just a little over twelve pages, quite a difference between the usual four to six page chapters. I just couldn't stop writing! Haha. Let me know what you guys think please! :)

_Reviewing my reviews..._

**Misterygirl9** – I sent you a little pm with an answer to your question! Thanks for reviewing! :)

Warning: Profanity (I should probably be putting that at the beginning of every chapter...lol)

* * *

_(chapter set in past)_

Chapter Eight:

Blood and Rust

Johanna steered clear of Seneca after the private session. She didn't want to face him, especially since now he knew that she had lied.

The next morning Johanna slipped on a pair of jeans and a black tank top; she walked barefoot out of her room and down the long hallway. When she got to the living room, she stopped before she turned the corner, having heard Seneca's voice. She stood against the wall, and listened to he and Tobias speak.

"You know I can't say anything, Tobias. What happens during the private session is just that,_ private._" Seneca explained in a cool manor, though he seemed slightly annoyed.

"I'm her mentor for Christ's sake...I need to know these things." Tobias sounded quite angry, "She gave me no clue as to what happened. She doesn't want to talk about it."

Seneca's words sounded aggravated, "If she doesn't tell you, then I certainly can't. Capitol law."

Tobias made a noise that almost sounded like a growl, "To hell with the _Capitol law_, Seneca. _I_ have her best interest in mind here. If she needs help, I want to help her. _I _at least want to see her come out of that arena alive!"

Seneca was quiet for a moment, and Johanna was stunned. Tobias had chosen her over Lenny. As much as he guided Lenny, he truly cared about Johanna – his good friend's daughter. "Look," Seneca's voice was low, and full of finality, "you'll find out in three days when we have the scores. If she doesn't tell you before then, then you're shit out of luck because if she isn't telling you, there's a reason. Why should I betray her desires?"

"_Betray her desires?_ Do you hear yourself? You're the Head fucking Gamemaker, Mr. Crane! You don't give a _damn_ about what she desires!" Tobias was irate and Johanna's mouth hung open, her hand against her chest, feeling the pounding her heart made.

Seneca's voice was full of anger, "If you would open your eyes for one second-"

Johanna moved a little closer to the edge of the wall and accidentally knocked a vase over, it clattered to the ground and shattered. Seneca's words were cut off and he looked over Tobias' shoulder at Johanna who seemed startled and stood in the archway. Tobias turned quickly, "Oh..." his voice was shaky, and his face a blotchy red, "Johanna...didn't know you were standing there."

"I wasn't." She lied quickly, "I just...came from my bedroom and I must've accidentally kicked the vase. I'm sorry..."

"Oh no, don't be...it's quite alright." Tobias smiled but Johanna could see that it was strained. She looked from one man to the other.

"If I was interrupting something, I can just..."

"No dear, you're fine." Tobias stated, "Seneca here was just about to leave, weren't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

Seneca's arms were crossed and he didn't looked pleased, "Yes. I have a few things to take care of before the interviews and the tribute ball tonight." He began walking towards the door, "I'll see the two of you later."

Once the door closed, Tobias and Johanna stood in silence.

Tobias sighed and rubbed his forehead, "You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Well there really wasn't much to hear," She sat down on her foot on the couch, "you were just sort of bitching about me not telling you what happened during the training session..."

Tobias huffed in frustration, "I wasn't _bitching_ I was-"

"Sounded like bitching to me."

"Johanna..." Tobias spoke with authority.

"Tobias..." She matched his fatherly tone and he sighed. "Look Tobias, I'm not hiding anything. It's not that I don't want to tell you, I'm just trying to figure out my strategy."

"I can help you with that...that's why I'm here." His words were pleading and he clasped his hands together.

"I threw some hatchets and I chopped a dummy in half. Happy? That's _all_ that happened." Johanna said quickly, becoming fed up.

"Did you hit..."

"The bulls-eye? Yeah...twice."

"I thought for sure you were going to throw the session..." He sounded like he was in deep thought.

"Well I was going to, and then I saw that there were sponsors in there. I couldn't just fuck up right in front of them. A number given to me is different than them seeing for themselves that I can't fight. If I screwed up then I wouldn't get sponsors for sure." She sighed, "Sort of blows my whole weakling facade though, doesn't it?" It wasn't really a question.

"Well you can still play the part, in front of the other tributes, at least."

"And if I get a decent score?"

"Say you started a fire in under thirty seconds, or built a hammock in a minute. Lie. You seem to be doing good at it so far." Tobias raised an eyebrow.

Johanna rolled her eyes in response. "Now what's this about a tribute ball?"

"After the interviews, as a little _celebration_ of sorts, the Capitol holds a ball for the twenty-four tributes. Sponsors will be there, so make sure to chat them up." Tobias explained, "Oh, and do me a favor Johanna, don't _swear_ so much. It's not very lady-like." He grumbled with his arms crossed.

* * *

Perseus stood in front of Johanna and Lenny that night just before their live interviews, his hands were over his mouth, and he looked about to cry. Lenny shook his head but admired his reflection in the mirror. It wasn't often that anyone in District 7 had a reason to get all Capitol spiffy. The men rarely wore suits, unless it was Sunday and they attended church, and the women never wore gowns. Dresses, yes. Gowns, never.

Johanna looked over her appearance in three large mirrors. Her dress was red, and one shouldered, the silk fabric flowed beautifully, and there was a large opening that showed off her tanned legs and her four inch gold heels. [1] Her hair was down, and natural. Her makeup subtle, but thick black rimmed her eyes, making them even more intense than usual. "Damn..." she mumbled to herself, "good job Perseus."

"Oh, you two look simply magnificent!" He gushed and pulled the duo into a hug. Johanna laughed and let the man hug her while he sobbed tears of complete joy.

"This is ridiculous," Lenny chuckled and Johanna half-smiled at him.

"Well let's get you guys out there," Tobias said after Johanna gave him the signal to stop Perseus and his emotional rampage.

The group walked down to the stage; they stood behind the curtain with all the other tributes. Osiris glance down the line and caught eyes with Johanna, he gave a toothy half-smile and winked at her. Johanna rolled her eyes, but with a smile on her face...almost flirtatiously. _Well, if all else fails, maybe I'll still have him in the arena. I could kill him in his sleep..._

Tobias stood next to Lenny and Johanna for a moment, "Alright, listen you guys." He spoke softly, "Remember what I told you on the train." He looked to Lenny, "Tough. Confident. Even cocky if that comes easy enough." Then Tobias turned to Johanna, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Control that tongue of yours." That was it? That was all he had to say to her? Johanna stared at him in disbelief.

But then Tobias hugged her, and as his lips were by her ear he whispered, "Test out that strategy of yours. You're smart, Johanna."

Johanna swallowed a lump in her throat as the first tribute was called on stage. Tobias left then, leaving Johanna and Lenny with the people they would be at war with in less than a week.

One by one, the tributes took the stage and next thing she knew, Johanna heard her name being announced. She gasped and then steadied herself, taking a deep breath. As she walked across the stage, her rust colored dress blew behind her, and her bare legs extended out in front of her. "Oooh, now _that_ was quite an entrance Miss Mason!" Caesar Flickerman held the girl's hands in his as she came to stand next to him. The crowd of Capitol citizens were cheering wildly. Johanna couldn't help but give a small giggle and look away shyly; girlishly.

"Take a seat," Caesar's voice was kind and Johanna complied, "now, Johanna, how old are you?"

"Eighteen...nineteen next month." She responded honestly.

"Ahhh," Caesar looked out at the crowd, "so you just made it, huh?"

"I'm sorry?" Johanna asked with a little cock of her head that the crowd simply adored.

"In the games, darling!"

"Oh...yes," Johanna smiled, trying to be everything they wanted to see, "I suppose I did."

"Are you excited?"

"For the games?" She giggled once more.

Caesar laughed heartily, "Well you're just a barrel of giggles tonight, aren't you?" He didn't sound displeased, and the crowd seemed to love the confused, almost ditzy quality she portrayed.

Johanna laughed, seeing as it had worked so far, "There's just so many people! It's so wonderful to have all of their support," she placed her hands over her heart and looked out at the crowd whimsically who all screamed and cheered in response – loving being acknowledged. Johanna took it a step further when she blew multiple kisses.

"Well that's just sweet, Johanna!" Caesar pretended to catch the kiss that Johanna had blew in his direction. "Now tell me," He leaned in closer to her, "do you have any particular routes you think you might want to take for the games? Any tips you picked up from previous years."

"Hmm, that's a tough one. I don't think so...I'll just play to my strengths I guess." She shrugged and gave a sheepish smile. Caesar reached out and pinched her cheek lightly.

"And what do you think your strengths are hun?" Did he really believe her dumb enough that she'd reveal that? _Obviously you're playing your part well, bravo Johanna._

__"Well...I can start a fire in under thirty seconds." She spoke with a large smile, as if that was the most incredible skill she could possibly have.

"You are just the most adorable little thing..."

Johanna shied away slightly at his words, and giggled, "Well thank you Caesar," she touched his arm, "that's very kind of you."

Caesar smiled, showing off all his teeth. A bell sounded, alerting Johanna and Caesar that their time was up. "Well isn't that just a darn shame?" Caesar shook his head, "You know, we really should have that interview limit extended!" The crowd applauded and Johanna nodded in mock agreeance. Caesar stood and held Johanna's hands as she stood with him. He kissed her hand, "It was an honor to meet your acquaintance, Johanna. Once again, ladies and gentlemen...Johanna Mason of District seven!"

The crowd applauded and Johanna blew kisses as she exited the stage. Once off stage, Lenny was called, and Johanna made her way past the remaining tributes. She held her dress up off the ground, in search of Tobias.

Johanna found him and he immediately hugged her, holding her tight for a moment, "Ya did good kid..." She didn't want to let go of him.

"Not too...air-headed?" Johanna fished for the proper word for a moment.

"That's what they want to see, sweetheart."

When they broke away from each other, Johanna saw Tobias' approving smile. Soon enough, Lenny joined them. "Where's Crane?" Lenny asked when he joined the group.

"Probably preparing for his interview." Tobias stated curtly, obviously still perturbed by his dispute with the man earlier.

"Let's get you two ready for the ball, hmm?" Perseus threw his arms around both Lenny and Johanna's shoulders. He led them away from the backstage area and into an elevator. "Johanna! That dress was simply fabulous on you, you little minx!"

"God you're strange..." Johanna laughed and pushed Perseus playfully. Lenny was smiling as well, both of them were still seeing stars a little after their interviews.

"Ohhh, I'm just so excited to get you guys all dressed up! Johanna you're dress is to die for, you'll simply love it! And Lenny...I saw that District two girl checking you out, I'll get you all pressed and polished tonight and you can go have a little chat with her!" Perseus bounced down the hallway in front of them as they got to wardrobe.

"Vivika, you take Lenny and get him all suited up, wait for me and I'll come do the finishing touches." He turned to Johanna, but still spoke to Vivika, "I want to see the look on Johanna's face when she see's her dress."

Johanna could only imagine. It probably showed a lot of skin, or was hard to move in, possibly both. Perseus grabbed her hand and led her down a hallway until they came to a door that said "J. Mason" on it. "Close your eyes!" His hands fluttered in front of her face and she complied with an amused smile on her face.

She heard the door open, and felt Perseus push her inside the room, "I want to go with the whole innocent appeal you've got going so far...so, open your eyes!"

Johanna opened her eyes to see Perseus standing excitedly next to a mannequin wearing a white dress, it came up just above the knees, but was slightly longer in the back. It was made of a sheer material around the shoulders and down the three-quarter length sleeves. The rest was a mix of silk and the same sheer fabric and had white flower petals dripping from it. The top was heavily detailed and, of course – as Perseus seemed to love doing, would push her cleavage together, but all in all, it was the most beautiful dress Johanna had ever seen. [2]

She stared at the dress with her mouth slightly dropped as she walked closer, she reached a hand out and stroked the beads of the top, and then slid her hand down dripping petals, "It's beautiful, Perseus." Johanna whispered, still staring at the garment.

"Oh, goody! Put it on, put it on!" Perseus began unzipping the red dress she was wearing and once it was dropped from her body, he helped her into the gorgeous white one. Johanna looked at herself in the mirror once the dress was zipped up and sighed at her reflection. Perseus made an audible squeal from beside her and she looked at him, chuckling. "You _do_ know your shit, Perseus."

"Here, get your shoes on," Perseus pulled out a pair of high heels that seemed to be made of glass and crystals, "wait here for a moment while I go grab makeup." He walked to the door and turned to get another glimpse of her before mumbling something about amazing himself.

Johanna chuckled once more and then looked at her reflection, she turned to the side, the back, and then did a few twirls. The dress was beautiful from all angles, and definitely made her look like the shy, innocent girl the Capitol thought she was. The shoes were gorgeous and more comfortable than Johanna had expected. Perseus returned not too long later and began fiddling around with different blushes, eye shadows, and lipsticks.

* * *

"_We're made out of blood and rust, _

_looking for someone to trust without a fight. _

_I think that you came too soon, _

_you're the honey and the moon __that lights __up my night."_

**-Honey and the Moon, by: Joesph Arthur**

Johanna's hair and make up was done – her hair pulled into a large, classic bun and her make up was simple, as always, save for the thick eyeliner giving her eyes a sort of fox-like quality, and her lips were painted a deep red.

She and Perseus met Lenny and Vivika outside the door to wardrobe. Tobias was there as well with a large smile on his face. "You look gorgeous, Johanna." He hugged her and Vivika was jumping up and down behind him holding onto Lenny's arm, who looked quite dashing himself. "I believe we're going to have to escort ourselves to the ball, Seneca had to rush over there to begin greeting. If everything is in order, shall we get moving?"

The group nodded in agreement and followed Tobias into another elevator. Johanna thought for a moment about how they hadn't left the Capitol building they'd been placed in weeks prior, everything was there – the penthouses, training facility, make-up and wardrobe. Even the elegant venue where the ball was to take place.

They entered the room and Johanna sighed at the beauty of it all. It was an incredibly large circular room, and in the center sat a grand piano and microphone for the entertainment right under an ornate, diamond chandelier. There was much room for dancing and mingling, a long bar against the wall, and various tables, couches, and chairs. It was all very glamorous. There were two levels to the room, giving all of the participants room to move freely. There were supposed to be quite a few guests at the ball; Johanna had even heard that some were paying over a thousand dollars for one ticket. She shook her head at the ludicrous thought.

There were already a lot of people in the lavish room. Some people stared when Johanna entered the room as gracefully as she could. She stood next to Tobias and muttered to him, "Why are they looking at me?"

He chuckled and didn't answer. Johanna looked up at the second floor; Seneca stood talking animatedly to a middle-aged couple with a crystal glass in his hand. He smiled wide and sipped from the drink he was holding. Johanna looked away before he could notice her gaze; Seneca's eyes drifted towards the entrance below and noticed Tobias standing next to Lenny.

His eyes found Johanna then, she stood with her right foot out in front of her. The graceful way in which she stood paired with her hands behind her back and her head held high, added to the elegance of her attire.

"Seneca...?" The man in front of him stated, as he had asked Seneca a question that he'd completely ignored.

Seneca looked away from Johanna, "I'm sorry..." he smiled, "could you repeat that?"

Johanna's eyes met with Osiris' who walked over to her, "Look at you," he twirled her with his hand in hers, the dress she wore fluttered around her as she spun. Tobias looked skeptically at Osiris but excused himself and Lenny. Perseus and Vivika had already begun chatting up various guests and shoving cocktail shrimp in their mouths.

"Would you like a drink?" Osiris asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Johanna nodded, alcohol seemed very appealing with the thought of how close she was to entering the arena. _Four more days..._

Osiris ordered two glasses of champagne from the bartender and handed Johanna her crystal glass, "Thank you," she said as she sipped the bubbly liquid.

There was soft music coming from the center of the ballroom where a man with feathered eyebrows sat at the piano and a woman in painfully high heels with black and white hair sang. "You were so cute up on stage." Osiris brushed Johanna's cheekbone with the back of his index finger. Johanna pretended to shy away, but really didn't want him touching her. "Did you really show the gamemakers that you could start a fire in under thirty seconds?" He chuckled.

Johanna nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, not very impressive but...it's something."

"Well I can just barely start a fire," Osiris placed a hand against his chest and spoke charismatically, "so maybe you can help me out there." He winked.

Johanna smirked and then shrugged, "Perhaps..." she said flirtatiously.

She didn't like the way Osiris kept staring at her, and she'd bet anything that wasn't his first drink of the night. "I think I'm going to mingle, you know, talk to some sponsors and what have you."

Osiris lifted his glass and sipped from it, nodding. Johanna turned away, she noticed Seneca walking down the stairs, and instantly turned to walk in the opposite direction without a thought; she still didn't know what he'd say about the private session, and didn't really want to find out. She squeezed through people until she reached the next room.

Seneca tried to look over the crowd, but could only barely see the bun on Johanna's head moving quickly away from him. He narrowed his eyes in frustration and was caught by the arms by two very drunk women. They were spilling compliments to him but he continued to crane his neck to see over the crowd. He just got a glimpse of Johanna disappearing into the next room; she turned her head once she reached the doorway and locked eyes with him for the briefest of moments.

Johanna walked over to a group of three men she recognized from the private training session; she knew they were sponsors. She smiled widely at them, and touched the arm of the closest man. "Ah, Johanna Mason! Good show, girl. Very good show!" The one exclaimed and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Well lets just keep that show a secret now, hmm?" She winked at the men and giggled charismatically.

"Oh will do," the second man winked in return and looked at her glass, "you need a refill!" He began looking around and snapped his fingers at the first Avox he spotted, "You there, get this lovely creature another glass of champagne!"

Johanna stood and spoke with the three men, finished three more glasses of champagne, and somehow ended up dancing with one of them. They introduced her to their friends, other sponsors Johanna presumed. The alcohol in her system made her feel more outgoing than usual as she flirted, and chatted everyone up like she was a professional at it. _Like Seneca._

It was nearing eleven and Johanna began feeling a bit light-headed from all the alcohol and the dancing. She began to walk away, "Where are you going?" One of the sponsors called to her as he danced with a young woman.

Johanna smiled at him as best she could, "To get some air." The man nodded and Johanna turned to leave. She made her way to the french doors that opened to the balcony and stepped out onto the large stone terrace.

"Oh." She stated before she could stop herself. Seneca stood by the stone railing looking out at the Capitol with a drink in his hand, he turned at the sound of her voice.

_No running this time_, Johanna thought to herself as she walked over slowly.

"Hello, Johanna." He kissed her hand, "You look absolutely stunning."

Johanna looked away from him, "Thank you," she said quietly, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks slightly.

Seneca looked quite striking in his all black suit and blue button up that matched his eyes. Johanna noticed the blue poppy on his chest. Without thinking, she reached a hand to touch it. Her smile was small and almost reminiscent, "That's my middle name." She whispered.

Seneca looked at the young girl in front of him, "Poppy?"

"Yes, my mother loved the flower but my father wouldn't allow her to make it my first name. So they agreed on it being my middle name." Eighteen year old Johanna Mason didn't really know why she was telling Seneca Crane this – he was going to try his best to have her killed, after all. But she trusted him, for the brief moments they were alone together, she trusted him; she knew he was human.

She trusted him, and it terrified her.

"Do you know of Walter Savage Landor, Johanna?" Seneca asked, his eyes so bright she couldn't bring herself to look in them.

"No."

Of course she wouldn't, only the privileged of the Capitol had access to pre-Panem history, "He was a writer from the old world, a poet. He wrote...'Truth, like the juice of the poppy, in small quantities, calms men; in larger, heats and irritates them, and is attended by fatal consequences in excess.'."

"He must have been a very smart man." Johanna stroked the petals once more before realizing what she was doing, and pulled her hand away quickly. She blushed, "He's speaking of the opium, I'd assume..."

"Yes, that's what I've gathered as well." Seneca chuckled and then there was silence as the two stared out at the Capitol and the large full moon high in the night sky.

"Johanna..." Seneca's voice was low and he sounded like he was unsure if he wanted to complete his thought, she looked at him expectantly. Seneca turned to face her, "I want you to listen to me..."

Johanna cocked her head sideways in confusion and narrowed her eyes, nodding. Seneca didn't speak for a moment and then, "Trust no one in there." He shook his head. Johanna's confused expression only became more prominent.

"In that arena...nobody should be trusted. Trust yourself and stay _by_ yourself. Alliances won't help you." He was speaking of Osiris, and she knew it. But why? Why would he give her advice?

She didn't know the answer to her question, but his voice was full of sincerity so she nodded her head.

"Do you trust me?" Johanna snapped her head up to look Seneca in the eyes. Had he really just asked her that? Did he _really_ just ask her if she _trusted_ the Head Gamemaker?

"I don't know..." She answered honestly, and tried to ignore the burning in her throat. "I don't know anything, anymore. Everything's so..." she fluttered her hands around her head, "fucked up. I don't know."

Seneca smiled a little at her vulgar language and then his face became serious once more, "You have to trust me..."

Johanna opened her mouth with a pained expression on her face, as if she were battling with her words. The french doors opened then and Tobias stood in the doorway, looking from Seneca to Johanna and back again. "Ah...here you are Johanna...Seneca."

"Johanna had a little too much to drink and wasn't feeling very well," Seneca chuckled, "I brought her out here to get some air."

Johanna looked to her crystal heels.

"Alright," Tobias stated, "we're leaving soon Johanna, would you like to begin saying your goodbyes?"

She was about to comply but Seneca spoke up first, "Actually, Tobias, I was hoping I could get a dance in with Miss Mason before you leave. I've had the pleasure of dancing with all the female tributes, all but her."

Johanna swallowed hard and then looked at Tobias, she could see he was trying to read the emotion in her eyes. But there was none to read. He nodded, "Alright, but we'll be leaving afterward."

Seneca began toward the door after Tobias; Johanna stood idle and fidgeted. He turned around and smiled, "Coming?"

Her feet felt like they weighed a thousand pounds as she followed him through the door. There were others around them dancing as a fast-paced song came to a close. The piano and guitar of the next song were soft and Seneca took Johanna's hand in his, she placed her other hand on his shoulder as his free hand pressed against her lower back.

_"Don't know why I'm still afraid, if you weren't real I would make you up..."_

The two swayed softly to the slow music; others around them danced as well. Johanna didn't look at Seneca as he led her in a graceful dance.

_"But right now, everything you want is wrong. And right now, all your dreams are waking up..."_

The two didn't speak, but Johanna lifted her eyes slowly to meet Seneca's, he gave her a half-smile but his eyes seemed sad. She tried to read them, but to no avail. She thought for a moment about how he hadn't brought up the private session in which her true talents were revealed; he hadn't asked why her stage presence contradicted her true self. Her eyes fluttered downward and she looked at the floor.

_"Remember when we first met, and everything was still a bet in love's game..."_

"Are you scared?" Seneca asked suddenly.

Johanna looked up at him quickly, "Yes..." she decided, why lie to him anymore? In four days she'd enter the arena and possibly – probably – not make it out alive. Which meant she would probably never see Seneca again; she'd lied to him so much already, she decided she owed him just a little truth. "I am."

_"But right now, everything is turning blue. And right now, the sun is trying to kill the moon..."_

Seneca nodded, for once he had not one thing to say. The alcohol clouded Johanna's mind and made her slightly dizzy, she didn't think twice when she laid her head against Seneca's chest, sliding her hand from his shoulder to his chest as well. Nobody looked twice at them as they danced in such an intimate embrace, nobody thought anything of it.

_"We're made out of blood and rust, looking for someone to trust without a fight. I think that you came too soon, you're the honey and the moon that lights up my night..."_

Johanna felt a tear slip from her lower lashes that she didn't even know had formed. She was terrified, she didn't want to die. But the man's arms holding her kept her from releasing anymore tears. She felt safe; she _did_ trust him.

She almost wanted to tell him, but decided against it.

_"We got too much time to kill like pigeons on my windowsill, we hang around. Ever since I've been __with you, you hold me up all the time I'm falling down..."  
__  
_The song came to a close and Johanna released herself from Seneca's grip; the two looked at each other. Seneca bowed, and Johanna bowed her head in return. "Thank you." Seneca stated.

Johanna nodded and felt the all too familiar lump in her throat form, she tried to swallow it down. "Goodnight, Seneca." She whispered her words and then turned away from him.

He watched her walk out of the room in search of Tobias, and once she was out of sight he looked to his shiny black shoes with narrowed eyes in deep thought.

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor.]_

**End Note: **I really hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I thought it was sweet :)

[1] and [2] – both outfits are up on my tumblr if you want to check them out! (artsy-brach. tumblr. com)

Thanks for reading guys, reviews would be much appreciated.


	10. Greetings and Secret Meetings

**Author's Note:**Sorry this took a little longer than usual, I've been a little busy recently. The next chapter is almost done though so that should be posted relatively soon :) Another little filler, but we're getting to the good stuff shortly, I promise.

To those of you asking if Seneca will die...I would love to answer that question in a private message. I've got a few ideas but none that I want to reveal for everyone to see just yet ;) But if you really want to know, just leave a review with your question (could be anything, not just Seneca's death) and I'll promptly respond with the best answer I can give :)

Enjoy and review! Oh, and yeah...watch out for the profanity if that offends you!

Reviewing my reviews...

**Misterygirl9 – **I sent you a message in response to your previous question. Annnnd, thank you for the review! That new trailer is for the "Catching Fire" segment of my story which will be part two. The old person in the second video is not President Snow...I won't say anymore though! Haha I will say that in the first trailer when Johanna is upset and crying to someone...that _is_ President Snow, but again, I can't reveal anymore than that! Thanks again for the review!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Greetings and Secret Meetings

Johanna stirred awake to the scent of peppermint. She was lying on her stomach, with one leg fallen off the couch, and a white blanket draped over her. "Mmm..." she groaned, ruffling her messy hair. Her eyes resembled a racoon's from sleeping in her eyeliner, and she squinted at the bright light.

Seneca stood beside the couch chuckling, holding two cups: one with coffee for himself, and the other with peppermint tea for Johanna. "Hungover?" He questioned with a smirk.

Johanna giggled and rested her head in her palm, "Maybe just a little..." she looked at her surroundings and noticed she was still on the couch, "why didn't we move to the bedroom?"

Seneca shrugged and placed the cups down on the coffee table, "Well you passed out about four seconds after we had sex and to be honest, I didn't really feel like moving you." He laughed.

Johanna chuckled, "Real nice," a pillow and blanket on the floor next to the couch caught her eye and she looked confused, pointing at it, "did you sleep on the floor?"

"Yeah, doesn't matter if we're in bed or on a couch...you still kick like a horse when you sleep." He lifted his pant leg so she could see the various bruises he'd acquired since their time sharing a bed together. Of course they all faded over time, but there was always a new one formed.

Johanna smiled, "Still bad, huh?"

"Oh it's unreal," Seneca laughed, and Johanna groaned in response to the pounded in her head.

"So whats on the agenda for today?" She asked, taking her tea cup in her hands.

"Well the interviews are at five and then there's the ball...have you gotten your dress yet?"

"Damnit..." she grumbled, smacking her palm against her forehead, "I knew I forgot something." she sat up and wrapped the blanket around her, then sipped from her tea.

"Well you've got time, it's only ten thirty." Seneca shrugged, bringing his coffee to his lips.

Johanna ran a hand through her hair, "Alright," she stretched "I gotta get up. " She moved her right arm up and down and in circles, the all too familiar clicking noise sounded in the room.

"Hurt?" Seneca asked and motioned to her shoulder with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"Stiff." She answered and stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her. "I'm going to get dressed," she kissed the top of his head and left the room, her tea in hand.

* * *

"That's what I'm saying..." Johanna spoke into the phone to her mother as she sat at her kitchen table, "he needs to take it easy mom, he'll hurt his back again."

"Oh I know, don't you think I've tried telling him that? The old bastard won't listen to me."

Johanna laughed, "Well when did he ever?"

"Good question. So, how are your tributes going?"

Johanna sighed, "Not _terrible_..."

She heard her mom exhale heavily on the other end of the line.

"How's home?" Johanna didn't want to speak of Tyler and Tabitha, and the inevitable.

"Quiet...always is around this time. God, I can remember when you were in the games...I couldn't leave the house after you were boarded on that train."

Johanna didn't answer right away, and looked at the clock to she that it was twenty till five, "Shit ma, I gotta go get ready, their interviews start at five...I have to get down to the tribute facility."

"Alright, call me tomorrow, I love you Johanna."

"I love you too mom, tell dad and Gordie I love and miss them too. And make sure dad takes it easy, ask him how he'll walk me down the aisle with a blown out back."

Patricia chuckled, "Will do honey. And tell Seneca...we all say hello."

Johanna smiled to herself, "Of course, bye mom."

The two women hung up the phones and Johanna immediately bolted towards her bedroom and retrieved her tribute ball dress. Locking the door behind her, she left the penthouse and quickly made her way to the facility.

"Ah, we were beginning to think you wouldn't show!" Tobias chuckled as Johanna came running up to them, her dress bag flung over her shoulder.

"Sorry, got caught up talking to mom."

Tabitha hugged her and she squeezed the girl back reassuringly. "You guys will do great, Tobias and I will be waiting right here for you when you get off stage. And then we'll all get shitfaced at the ball."

"Johanna!" Tobias scolded, she winked to Tyler and Tabitha who were both chuckling.

"Well we will Tobias, you can sit in the corner and sulk if you want while I'm gettingabsolutely _tanked_."

Tobias shook his head at her as the tributes were beginning to be ushered onstage.

* * *

"Tabitha you look gorgeous!" Johanna hugged the tribute who wore a flowy pink dress, "Nice, Perseus." Johanna nodded towards the stylist.

He waved his hand dismissively, "As always,"

"Not as pretty as you," Tabitha smiled at Johanna who wore a long black dress and multiple layers of pearls.

"Oh stop, you're the center of attention here," she straightened the girl's necklace and smiled at her.

"Let's get going guys," Tobias instructed and the crew walked to the ballroom. It was the same ballroom from Johanna's tribute ball, however the decor was different every year.

Seneca's eyes found the group immediately but he didn't walk over, he knew his mere prescense unnerved the tributes greatly. Johanna locked eyes with him and smirked.

His lips mouthed the word 'beautiful' as he held his glass slightly, as if he were toasting to her.

'Thank you' she mouthed back. She turned to Tyler and Tabitha, "Go mingle...meet sponsors!" She prodded with a smile. The two disappeared.

"Johanna _fucking_ Mason!" A voice exclaimed from behind her and Johanna turned on her heels, a large smile on her face.

"Finnick!" She threw here arms around the tall, gorgeous man's neck. "Ugh, how are you?" She didn't break their hug for a few moments.

"Alright," when they broke she could she the cocked smile on his face, "what about you? How's _almost_ being married?"

Johanna shrugged, "A pain in the ass, it's difficult to hide it. I don't really know exactly what's gonna happen when we come out with it...but I do know one thing...it's gonna be a _shitshow._ No one's gonna be happy with me," she chuckled and shook her head.

Finnick rubbed her arm reassuringly and ordered the two of them cocktails as they reached the bar. Johanna waved her hand, "But, let's no talk about that, how's Annie?" She smiled and thanked the bartender when he placed her drink down in front of her.

"Good," Finnick nodded, "still a little, you know... But otherwise she's doing pretty well."

"Well that's good, I'm glad to hear it." The two sipped from their drinks and chatted for a few minutes before Finnick's attention was caught over Johanna's shoulder and he urged her to turn around.

Standing across the room behind Johanna was Katniss Everdeen, Johanna turned back to Finnick, "So that's the girl on fire, huh?"

"Yup, that's her, District twelve, ya know?" Finnick asked and Johanna nodded, "How you think she'll do?"

Johanna shrugged, "Don't really care, I'm looking out for my tributes...she's from twelve though, so she can't be anything too spectacular." The thought of what Seneca had told her the night before about Katniss shooting an arrow in his direction crossed her mind briefly. "I guess we'll find out in four days."

"Guess so. How're your tributes coming along?" Finnick had finished his scotch and was ordering another, Johanna also ordered another martini.

Johanna stabbed at the olive sitting at the bottom of her glass with the plastic toothpick, "Good..." She looked over to see Tabitha talking to the girl from District 9. "Trying not to get too attached, if you know what I mean."

"I think I know better than you'll ever know," he gave her a small smile, referring to his mentoring Annie, and falling in love.

"Too true," Johanna nodded. Seneca approached the group then, he shook Finnick's hand and kissed Johanna's, not wanting to be _too_ affectionate around everyone.

"I'm sorry Finnick, but I was wondering if I could steal Johanna for just a moment?" There was a mischievous smirk on his face and Finnick gave a toothy half-smile.

"By all means, Seneca..." He laughed, "I'll catch up with you guys later, you owe me a dance Johanna." Finnick walked away then and began talking to one of the other district mentors.

"Out through those doors...make a left...down the hall, all the way down. Five minutes." Seneca's words were vague and Johanna was thoroughly confused as he walked away.

"What the fuck...?" She whispered under her breath and took the last sip from her martini, placing the empty glass down on the bar.

"Another drink, miss?" The bartender asked, and Johanna shook her head as she turned to exit the ballroom.

"Okay, make a left..." She did, "and down the hall..." Johanna kept walking down the long hallway, not seeing Seneca. "What the hell, Sene-"

Johanna was pulled into a small room at the end of the hall by Seneca who pushed her against the wall and kissed her wildly, pressing his body hard against hers. "I couldn't resist..." he chuckled at her incredulous expression.

"We can't...Seneca! This is a closet!" Johanna laughed at his spontaneity.

"No one will even know we're gone..." he ran his hands over the silk of her dress and then looked her up and down, "You really are beautiful...and that dress," he shook his head and almost growled, "the only place it would look better is in a ball on the floor..."

He attacked her neck with kisses and she laughed, "Somebodies eager!"

"Mmm," was his only response; his hand went to the zipper on her back.

"Alright fine...but if we get caught-"

"Shut up," he silenced her with his lips and she giggled against his; letting the dress drop from her body, and leaving her in only her pearl necklaces and heels.

* * *

Johanna emerged from the closet and fixed her hair as she walked down the hall. Seneca was still dressing back in the closet. She heard the door click from down the hall and turned her head to see Seneca finally exiting; she chuckled and walked back into the ballroom.

"And where've you been at?" Tobias approached Johanna with a raised eyebrow.

Johanna shrugged, "Here and there..." she ordered another drink, "how are they doing?"

"Tyler's talked to a few people, Tabitha's been shy but that may work for her." Tobias looked at the two tributes who were speaking to sponsors across the room.

"I thin I'm gonna go help them out, try and get more people to like them."

"Yeah, I'll take the upstairs, you stay down here and...I don't know, flirt or something. Anything to get them sponsors." Tobias chuckled and departed.

Johanna found Finnick speaking to a familiar group of men and walked over. "Johanna Mason!" The one man, a sponsor she'd danced with the night of her tribute ball, shouted drunkenly.

She gave a fake, wide smile and opened her arms for a hug, "How are you?" she gushed dramatically, Finnick chuckled at how her sarcastic kindness went right over the man's head.

"Better now, girl! Better now! Will you have a dance with me?" The old man's pudgy cheeks jiggled as he spoke.

"Actually, I believe Johanna owes me a dance," Finnick placed a hand on his chest and chuckled lightly.

Johanna thanked him with a small facial expression, "Yes, I'm afraid I do owe Finnick, if you'll excuse me gentlemen..."

Finnick and Johanna walked to the dance floor and began to sway to the soft music, "Thanks for that..."

He laughed, "Anytime." There was a brief moment of silence, "So...give me the details. How'd the training sessions go?"

Johanna laughed, "You know Seneca won't tell me those things!"

"Aw, c'mon Jo! You're supposed to be my man on the inside," The two laughed.

"Look the only thing I know is that Miss Everdeen over there shot an arrow in my fiancee's direction." She laughed but stopped when Finnick didn't crack a smile. "What's wrong?"

"Did she?"

"Yes..."

Finnick seemed surprised, "Well that takes balls...I mean, he's basically a Capitol official. She'd have been executed if she hit him."

"Well she didn't so..."

"Doesn't matter," Finnick cut her off, "it was still defiance. She was defying the Capitol for bringing her here."

Johanna narrowed her eyes in thought, "Maybe there's more to this _girl_ _on fire._"

"She might be a little more significant than we thought..."

Johanna looked over Finnick's shoulder and found Katniss who stood next to Peeta Mellark – who spoke animatedly to a few people around him. She was beautiful, yes, but there was something about the strong, blank expression in her eyes. In it, Johanna read, _I will not lose._

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor]_

**End Note:** Not too exciting of a chapter, just trying to hurry things along. But I hope you guys enjoyed it all just the same! :) Pictures are up on tumblr!


	11. The Bloodbath

**Author's Note: **I'm currently rewriting the last chapter, I think it's a little too sleazy for Seneca. I mean, he's professional, and I feel like he'd be more charming than to just pull Johanna into a closet. Who knows, maybe he would do that. But I'm gonna rework that a little. So the revised edition of chapter nine should be up within the next 24 hours :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Review please!

* * *

_(chapter set in past)_

Chapter 10

The Bloodbath

"_I met a man today_

_And he smiled back at me._

_Now there are thoughts like these_

_That keep me on my feet. _

_That keep me on my feet."_

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Vivika stood with an unopened bottle of champagne in her hands in front of the couch where Johanna, Lenny and Tobias sat. Perseus stood behind the couch. They were all awaiting the training scores. Johanna anxiously tapped her fingers against her foot and Lenny ran his hand through his hair over and over again.

Seneca was absent; for whatever reason Johanna did not know.

Much of the last couple of hours from the tribute ball were a bit of a drunken blur but she clearly remembered her conversation with Seneca on the balcony. The little talk in which he told her she had to trust him. She'd been thinking about it all night, but couldn't decide what the benefit of trusting him would be.

Vivika continued to bounce up and down as Caesar Flickerman spoke onscreen. "Alright everyone hush up!" She spoke excitedly, "He's about to reveal the training scores!"

"Distric one, Osiris Nottingham...ten...Porcelian Demuer...nine..."

With each name Caesar spoke, Johanna's breath became shallower and shallower.

"District three..."

"a score of seven...District six..."

"District seven...Lenny Marx with a score of, seven." Tobias smiled and patted him on the back. Perseus and Vivika let out shouts of happiness.

"And Johanna Mason with a score of...three." Everyone in the room was silent; Johanna's mouth hung agape as she tried to make sense of what had happened. There was no way she'd eared a three. There must've been a mistake, everyone seemed pleasantly surprised by her show...

But it wasn't a mistake. The realization dawned on her, it was the best thing that could've happened to her. The image she wanted of the weak girl from District 7 was preserved. And Seneca had ensured it.

Tobias looked at her, wondering what she was thinking, how she was taking the news. Vivika held the bottle awkwardly, unsure if she were to open it anymore.

"Well that can't be right..." Lenny stated, just as confused as Johanna.

Johanna was still at a loss for words as she stared blankly at the television screen, thoughts flying in and out of her brain rapidly. "Excuse me..." she whispered, continuing to stare, she stood slowly and left the room. She walked very slowly down the hallway until she reached her room.

The sound of the cork popping from the champagne bottle could be heard as Johanna closed the door behind her. She leaned her back against the door and covered her mouth with her hands. Her breathing became quick and soon she found herself choking out sobs, but with a smile on her face. Johanna ran a hand through her hair and took a deep, steadying breath – a smile still present as tears ran down her cheeks. _So this is why he wanted me to trust him...he knew what I was trying to do..._ She was both laughing wildly and weeping at the same time. Her emotions battling one another.

"Thank you..." she whispered to no one through her tears, dropping to her knees.

Now what was she to do once she entered the arena the next day? Was she to join Osiris? Like she had originally planned?

Johanna wrapped her arms around herself and rocked slightly on her knees, "No..." she shook her head and spoke softly to herself, "No..." she owed Seneca for this. Just as her father, Johanna believed in settling debts. If Seneca thought it was best she didn't trust Osiris...then she wouldn't.

They would be even then.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Seneca didn't say very much, surprisingly. And not once did he look in Johanna's direction. Not that she would've noticed: her eyes were kept mostly on her plate. Lenny and Tobias exchanged few words, but Lenny mostly stared elsewhere as well, anxious for what was to come in the next sixteen hours.

"How are you feeling Johanna?" Tobias asked suddenly and she looked up slowly, Seneca looked her way but she kept her focus on Tobias.

"Fine..."

"Nervous?"

Johanna looked back at her plate and pushed food around with her fork, "A little..." she whispered, "you?"

Tobias gave a small, sad smile, "Terrified."

Johanna nodded, "Don't be such a girl-man Tobias."

"God, you are your father's child, Johanna." Tobias chuckled.

"I know," she smiled, and it was real. There was silence and Johanna narrowed her eyes at the table, "Tobias..." she began softly.

"Yes?"

Johanna looked pained, her eyes pinched as they fought tears, "Could you...could you tell him...my mother and Gordie too..." she didn't look at Tobias as she spoke soft.

"Johanna...don't..."

"Tell them I love them," she cut him off quickly, "tell them I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Johanna, it was cruel fate-"

"Stop Tobias," she commanded and swallowed her tears back, "Promise me you'll tell them."

Seneca stared down at his food and didn't say a word; he couldn't bring himself to look in her direction when he heard her sniffle.

"I will..."

Johanna nodded, "Thank you." She didn't speak for a moment and then had a thought, "Seneca?"

He looked up at her with pain in his blue eyes, "Yes?"

"Do...do the tributes' families get the...bodies?"

Seneca swallowed hard, "Yes, they do."

She nodded and looked at Tobias, "If the worst happens..."

"Johanna..." Tobias began.

"If I die...don't let my mother dress me in pink." Johanna gave a soft, sad smile.

Tobias mirrored her expression and whispered, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Thank you."

Silence filled the room, the topic had Lenny thinking heavily, for sure. Johanna was positive she'd seen a tear drop from his eye. "I'm going to call it a night." Lenny placed his napkin down on his plate and excused himself from the table.

"Yeah," Johanna wiped her mouth with the white cloth napkin, "I think it's about that time for me too, see you guys tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Johanna," Tobias said, sadness thick in his voice. Seneca said goodnight as well as Johanna departed, leaving the two men sitting at the table in silence.

* * *

"Give me your arm."

Johanna extended her right arm and was injected with a piece of metal she was told was her tracker. She flinched at the slight pain and the woman moved the Lenny next to her.

The twenty-four tributes were on their way to the arena – some were crying, others were smiling, and Johanna sat stark still, her eyes fixated on nothing. It had been a quiet morning; Seneca hadn't been present – it was assumed he was already in the game control room. As soon as Johanna and Lenny were awake, they had a half hour to dress and leave for the hovercraft that would transport them to the Hunger Games' arena.

Johanna and Tobias' goodbye was a teary one, but Johanna tried to not show any fear.

When the hovercraft landed the tributes were all ushered into separate holding rooms. Johanna stood alone and looked around at all the silver walls and the transparent tube that would deliver her into the arena.

The door opened behind her then and she whipped around. At the sight, Johanna's mouth opened and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Seneca stood before her with his arms behind his back. He looked like he wanted to say something, but gave up when words failed him. He surprised Johanna by pulling her into a tight hug. She didn't resist. They stood like that for a moment, Johanna paralyzed with fear suddenly as she shook against his chest.

Seneca's mouth was right by her ear, "Behind the cornucopia...the red backpack..." he put his hands on her arms and broke their embrace, staring at her with an emotionless expression. She stared back and then nodded slightly.

"I have to go..." he explained and Johanna only nodded in response. Seneca hugged her once more, "You can do it Johanna...please, try..."

With that, Seneca turned and departed from the room, leaving Johanna frustrated and confused, staring at the empty space he'd just been occupying. The glass tube opened behind her and she turned to the sound of it. Swallowing down her fear, Johanna stepped onto the circular platform.

The glass slid shut and her heart dropped as the platform began to raise.

Soon she was exposed to extreme light, and shielded her eyes from the scorching sun.

"Twelve...eleven..." A voice was sounding throughout the arena and Johanna looked all around once her eyes had adjusted to the bright light. Orange dirt and sand surrounded her, there was a lake off to her right, and all the way in front of her was a forest. Behind the forest, over the treetops, Johanna could see orange rocks. Mountains maybe? Cacti littered the barren ground.

"Ten...nine..."

She looked towards the cornucopia, her eyes searching for a weapon when an ax caught her eye. _That's mine..._ Johanna thought. But it was so deep in the cornucopia...she'd have to fight for it. Was it worth the risk? She looked at the tributes in the circle, all readying themselves to run straight for the cornucopia.

"Eight...seven...six..."

Johanna tried to steady her breathing, but it was so hard under the intense rays of the desert sun. The white jumpsuit [1] Perseus had put her in provided decent airflow, but the thick cape around her neck he said would surely come in handy seemed to just be a burden in the heat.

"Five...four..."

_This is it..._ Johanna thought as she placed her weight on her right foot in front of her, readying herself to run as fast as possible. She looked up to see Osiris across the arena, and then let her gaze shift quickly to the cornucopia. It wasn't a far run to the spot where Seneca had told her to grab the red backpack. She could either put her trust in the Head Gamemaker or defy his pleas of trust and join Osiris. As the count came closer, Johanna's plans became fuzzier. She had to decide, time was running out.

"Three..."

Osiris?

"Two..."

Or Seneca?

"One..."

There was a horn, and then everyone was running. Johanna looked all around her as she booked it for the cornucopia, heading straight behind it. She reached the red backpack and grabbed it swiftly, trying to pick up any other items along the way. _Don't let me down, Seneca..._

A bloodbath raged all around her, she saw a young tribute from District 10 get decapitated. One boy stepped on one of the multiple cacti and was deterred for a moment, just long enough for Osiris to impale him with a sword he'd picked up. Girls were screaming, some in joy and others in pain. Innocent blood was spilled all over the orange ground, staining it.

With the backpack and a coil of rope in hand, Johanna ran as fast as she could into the forest. An arrow flew by her head and she pushed herself to run faster. Dodging branches, tree stumps, and roots, Johanna made it to a small clearing. She'd been running for a while, and was sure there was no one behind her. But just to be safe she climbed the nearest tree.

She sat on a branch against the trunk and breathed heavily, sweat on her forehead. Her heart hammered in her chest. Taking the cape off, she draped it over the tree branch. The canons sounded then.

Once, twice...six times...eight...nine...fourteen. Fourteen tributes lay dead on the orange sand in pools of their own blood.

Johanna reached for the red backpack. It was heavier than she was expecting and as she grabbed it, a metal against metal clinking noise from inside alerted her. She unzipped the bag and dove her hand inside.

Her breath caught in her throat when she pulled out two silver hatchets.

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor]_

**End Note: **Hope you guys enjoyed! :) [1] Picture up on tumblr.


	12. Dirty Paws

**Author's note: **Enjoy and review please! The next chapter is going to be intense... ;)

Reviewing my reviews...

**Misterygirl9** – Ahhh! I'd love to answer that question but it will be answered in just a few chapters so I can't say anything! But I assure you, you will get your answer soon :) Thanks for reviewing again! And you're English sounds just fine :) I understood perfectly!

**Anon – **Glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

_**Chapter 11  
Dirty Paws**_

"_And for a while things were cold  
They were scared down in their holes  
The forest that once was green  
Was colored black by those killing machines  
But she and her furry friends  
Took down the queen be and her men  
And that's how the story goes  
The story of the beast with those four dirty paws."  
_**- **Dirty Paws

* * *

Johanna stared at the screen and shook her head, infuriated. She turned and pushed a small table over, sending glasses to the ground and gaining the attention of multiple Capitol citizens around her in the facility. They stared at her and whispered under their breath as she walked passed with her face beet red and fists clenched tight.

Tobias came running up behind her, "Johanna..."

She put her hand up over her shoulder, silencing the man who was following her. The rest of the people who occupied the room went about their business drinking and having a good time while the tributes onscreen were slaughtered in the bloodbath of the first day. Other mentors who's tributes had been killed as well were exiting the gathering as well.

Johanna walked across the lobby and exited the building. She jumped into the first cab she found and spit out her address like it was acid.

The drive wasn't long, but it was quiet – except for Johanna's heavy breathing. Not bothering to leave the driver a tip, Johanna exited the cab in a huff. She stormed upstairs and slammed the door behind her.

Then she screamed. It was loud and feral and full of all the frustration she couldn't hold back.

Veins pulsed on her temples as the howling subsided, her voice hoarse.

_They didn't even get a chance..._ She thought about how Tyler had his throat slit by Cato, the District 2 tribute. And about how Tabitha carelessly ran right for the cornucopia, only to be killed by Clove before she even got there.

Johanna's tributes had been in the arena for all of forty-five seconds before they died. And she was livid.

Grabbing a bottle of alcohol, Johanna locked herself in the bathroom, shutting out everything.

* * *

"C'mon Jo, ya can't stay in there forever, you know?" Tobias stated from the other side of the bathroom door. Johanna hadn't left the room for days. Tobias was becoming worried, and Seneca even left the game center to try and coax her out of the bathroom.

She wouldn't leave though, no matter what either of them told her. _"Johanna it's not your fault..." "You couldn't have done anything to stop it..." "The odds never really were in their favor..." "This doesn't make you a bad person..."_

None of it mattered. Johanna still felt responsible for their deaths, maybe if she'd tried harder to teach them skills they would've been able to last a little while longer. But even she knew that wouldn't have helped. It would've only prolonged the inevitable.

Tobias had left, finally. And when Johanna heard the faint click of the front door closing, she finally emerged from the bathroom. She walked quietly across the cold floor, her arms crossed and her eyes puffy from sleep deprivation. She was starving; she opened the refrigerator but slammed it shut, deciding if the tributes in the arena had to suffer – she would as well.

Johanna sat at the kitchen table in silence for a few moments and was startled from her thoughts when her phone rang. She looked to the caller ID and saw that it was her mother, "Hello?"

"So you're out of the bathroom I take it?"

Johanna sighed, "For now, at least. What do you want?" Her tone was slightly annoyed.

"Just seeing how you're holding up."

Johanna shrugged, though she knew her mother couldn't see, "I'm doing...alright. Better than Tabitha and Tyler..."

"Stop dwelling on it honey, there wasn't a thing you could'a done to help them. They didn't suffer...so let's just be thankful for that."

She scowled, "I guess so." But they _did_ suffer...for the weeks leading up to the games they suffered. Just waiting, waiting to die.

"Seneca was out of his mind about you," Patrica chuckled, "callin' us every half hour. Askin' your father what he should do. That boy really doesn't know how to handle your temper. I said 'just leave her be, let her come around.'"

Johanna gave a small smile, "He's just worried about me...he knows how the games affect me."

"Well it's not like he's doin' a damn thing about it but killin' all those kids."

"Mom..."

"I know, I know...but he is in charge of that shit Johanna. Can't blame me for getting a little worked up about it."

"I don't mom. I understand."

"Well, I gotta get back to doin' some around the house cleanin', we've got the Garrett's comin' over tonight for dinner so I'll talk to you later sweetie. I love you, and I'm glad you're outta that bathroom."

Johanna chuckled halfheartedly, "Yeah, love you too mom."

When Johanna hung up the phone she sighed and grabbed her purse, making her way towards the door. She'd have to go see Seneca, especially after knowing how worried about her he was.

* * *

Johanna walked down the long hallway that would bring her to the game center. Her feet treading down the stairs caught Seneca's attention who turned at the noise.

Seneca walked over and kissed her quickly, "Feeling better?"

Johanna didn't answer him.

"Could you just give me one second darling? We're about to bring Katniss closer to the other tributes. It'll take just a few minutes and then you and I can go get coffee or something." Seneca turned away from her and walked back over to his gamemakers."Alright, I want that fire started in five...four...three...two...one."

Johanna watched as the trees on the large screen in front of her lit up in bright orange flames. She watched Katniss jump from a tree and begin running as fast as she could. She also watched the smile spread on Seneca's face, which sickened her.

"Can you give me a tree there?" Seneca asked one of the gamemakers who promptly obliged. Johanna was appalled at the concentration on Seneca's face. He was doing everything he could to make it so this girl had to fight for her life. He took it seriously, and it even looked as though he _enjoyed_ it.

Her mouth hung open as the fire raged through the forest and after Katniss. Fireballs shot in the tribute's direction and Johanna flinched as one came in contact with the girl's leg. The pain riddled on Katniss' face matched the grimace on Johanna's.

Katniss finally escaped the flames and dove into a river. Johanna sighed in relief that the girl had not died...there was potential for this girl, too much for her to die so soon. Johanna looked at Seneca who was sitting casually with a small smile on his face, "Lucia...get a camera ready."

What happened next, Johanna didn't stick around to find out. She turned and stormed out of the center, taking the stairs two at a time and wiping around the corner. Her hair blew behind her as she rapidly walked back down the hallway.

"Johanna! Johanna, where are you going?" Seneca jogged and stopped dead in his tracks when she wheeled around and stared at him, her face ablaze with hatred and anger.

"You disgust me Seneca! This...this..." she pointed in the direction of the game center, "this is sick! It's the nature of the games, all the killing and all the death, I know. I get it. But you...you actually _enjoy_ it! You get off on shit like this, Seneca!" Her face was red and she was breathing heavily.

Seneca looked stunned, "Johanna it's just...entertainment..."

Her eyes opened wide, "Entertainment? You found _that_ entertaining? Don't answer that. Did you find it entertaining when I was in the arena? When I was on the verge of dying? Did that _entertain_ you, Seneca?"

"No..." he whispered.

"Oh and why not? If all of this is just for _entertaining_?" Her shaking hands were planted on her hips.

"Because I was in love with you Johanna."

"And you're the only one who's ever loved a tribute? No Seneca, you're not. Everyone that enters that arena has someone that loves them. Mother, father, brother, sister, lover. It doesn't matter."

"It was different Johanna..." Seneca's voice was low, and he was trying to get the irate woman to relax.

"Open your fucking eyes Seneca, see this shit for what it really is! And while you're at it, take a good fucking look at yourself! You're a _monster,_ Seneca! A beast with dirty paws. [1] Dirty from all the blood you've shed. Lenny's blood, Katniss' blood, Tabitha's blood, Tyler's blood..._my_ blood!"

Seneca didn't respond, he stared at Johanna who took a deep breath and shook her head, placing her fingertips to her pulsing forehead and squeezing her eyes shut. "I can't do it..." she opened her eyes and Seneca looked deep in them. She shook her head again, "I can't do it anymore, Seneca." Johanna pulled the engagement ring off and extended it in his direction.

Seneca's cool demeanor changed quickly, "What are you doing?"

Tears flood Johanna's brown eyes, "I...I'm leaving you Seneca." Her hand was still outstretched with the ring in her grasp.

"No...no please Johanna don't do this..." he grabbed both her hands in his and brought them to his lips, "Please don't leave me...the games will be over soon and then everything will go back to normal."

"No they wont, I don't even know what normal is anymore. But I do know one thing...I can't marry a monster. My dignity won't allow it."

Seneca couldn't believe what he was hearing, he let her hands go, and she continued to hold the ring out for him to take. "Take the ring Seneca."

"No." He said quietly, because he couldn't let it be over.

Johanna choked back a sob and let the ring drop from her fingers. She turned to leave as she heard it clatter to the floor.

"I thought you knew what you were getting into?" Seneca shouted from where he stood.

Johanna stopped walking just as she got to the door and turned around, tears streamed down her cheeks, "I thought I did...I was wrong." Johanna shook her head and then pushed the door open.

Seneca looked down at the floor, one hand over his mouth that hung open in disbelief. He shook his head and bent to retrieve the diamond ring; he stared at it and watched it glisten under the bright lights.

"Sir?" One of the gamemakers had poked their head out the door, "we need you in here..."

Seneca didn't turn around, "I'll be there in-"

"But sure-"

"I'll be there in a fucking minute!" He shouted and the man returned to the game center without another word.

He stared at the ring, his throat becoming thick with emotion, _She can't be gone...she can't._

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor]_

**End note:**Let me know what you guys thought! Questions, comments, concerns? :)

[1] A little reference to the song Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men


	13. Hell Part I

**Author's Note:** Short chapter, but it's part one of two. I didn't write _all_ of Johanna's games just for time's sake. Because if I were to write out every bit of my version of her games it would be a story in it's own. Haha. Enjoy! It's very dramatic, and probably not how Johanna's _real _games would've been, but that's why it's fiction :)

Watch out for profanity and the brutality of the Hunger Games if that offends you!

* * *

_**(chapter set in past)**_

_**Chapter 12  
Hell - Part I  
**_

"_If you're going through hell, keep going."  
_- Sir Winston Churchill

* * *

"Bring them together." The white haired president stated, his back turned to his head Gamemaker.

"How?" Seneca asked, Johanna had separated herself from the four remaining tributes; only two of which were in close proximity to one another.

"By any means possible, you're smart Seneca, I'm sure you'll figure something out." President Snow bid the man good day and left the game center.

Johanna had killed three tributes; she still had the ax she'd picked up from a victim and one hatchet left, the other hatchet was lost when she ran into the careers early on and threw it, catching Osiris in the chest – ironically enough, the first person she was forced killed. She was tired, and bordering on starvation. It had been over a week and a half since she entered the arena, which was mostly desert and canyons, but had small water sources scattered here and there and a large forest dividing the desert from the large canyons and rocks that was probably put in place by the gamemakers to give the tributes some place to hide out...to intensify the suspense of the games most likely.

She had taken refuge in a tall tree where she chewed on bark and roots to appease her aching stomach. There wasn't much food in the arena; she'd killed a lizard once but after becoming violently ill from eating it, she decided to stay away from the reptiles.

It was hot, so, so hot. Johanna could literally see the heat rising from the orange ground. She entered the arena wearing a skintight white jumpsuit that had a belt to hold anything useful, white boots, and a thick white cape that doubled as her blanket during the freezing nights.

However, since her time in the games, she'd torn the middle of her jumpsuit off to cover a wound, exposing her stomach which was dangerously thin after her lack of food. And after a run in with a genetically modified lizard, there were tear marks in her outfit on her right thigh which exposed deep gashes from the razor like claws. The white suit was stained with dust, dirt, and blood. Her face was dirty and tired, and there was a cut across her head from a tribute's knife.

She'd received some packages from sponsors: one time water, another time was a needle and clear medical thread which she used to stitch the grotesque gashes on her leg – not an easy task. She shook the entire time and refrained from screaming as best she could, sweat dripped from her forehead as she pulled her lips over her teeth in pain and dove the needle through her own flesh.

One sponsor had sent her a small satchel of blueberries which she tried to save, but had devoured when she felt she'd surely die of starvation.

Johanna stood, all her weight on her good leg, in the middle of a large canyon, the forest wasn't too far off...she didn't want to stray far but her gnawing hunger was becoming too much to bear and she needed to find something to eat. She kept her ax secured to her belt and her hatchet in her hand. A backpack waited in the tree she'd taken shelter in; there wasn't much in it – an empty canteen, the empty satchel, and some rope.

Sweat dripped down her entire body and her breathing was labored. She brushed stray hairs that stuck to the sweat on her forehead from her face when she spotted a fox. She walked slowly towards it, but stopped suddenly...

Pebbles on the ground rattled and the fox seemed alerted and ran off. The ground was beginning to shake slightly and Johanna looked all around her.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a wall of water rushing through the valley of the canyons, headed right for her, "Oh shit..." she breathed out quickly, and stuffed the hatchet in her belt as she turned to run in the direction of the forest, as she had no where else to run.

Running as fast as she could, and ignoring the pain in her leg, she bolted towards the forest. The flood waters were catching up to her quickly. She wanted to look back but before she could turn her head all the way, water knocked her feet from under her. She was swept into the raging water that pushed her into the forest.

She spun under the waves, unable to find the surface as the waters continued to push forward. Johanna was pushed into something hard and pain shot through her right shoulder. She screamed under the water as the pain intensified, allowing water into her lungs; she choked and gasped for air only filling her lungs even more. Her eyes slid back and she lost consciousness.

The water receded then, leaving her on the other side of the forest, closer to the flat desert and the other tributes. She lay unconscious for some time but she was breathing, she hadn't died. Not yet, at least.

She woke during sunset, and threw up instantly. She sat on her knees after vomiting and then noticed the intense pain in her shoulder. Sitting back, Johanna looked slowly to her right shoulder which was raised an inch and a half – her arm had been dislocated when the flood waters threw her into a large tree. "Oh God," she whimpered and began to sob. She clutched her shoulder, trying to soothe the pain, but to no avail. A terrifying realization hit her then – that was her strong arm. Her chances of winning drastically dropped.

"No no no..." she cried out quietly. The flood was done purposefully, she knew they were trying to hurry things along. She thought about Seneca Crane for a brief moment; she couldn't believe she once thought him human. She'd gone against her better judgment and trusted him; he was charismatic and used that to his advantage.

The other tributes couldn't be far. With a grunt of pain, Johanna picked herself up and limped as fast as she could into the forest.

Night fell, and Johanna knew she wouldn't be able to climb a tree for safety so she settled down by some brush and tried to stay as hidden as possible. Her cape and backpack had been left by her previous shelter, and surely washed away with the flood.

With the combination of fear, searing pain, and intense cold Johanna didn't find sleep. She examined her shoulder, which hadn't seized causing her distress and great pain – if anything, the pain had gotten worse. She could pop it back in, if she really forced it, but that would cause excruciating pain she didn't feel fit to face.

Johanna leaned her head back and silent tears slipped down her face. Her hatchet stayed in her left hand the entire night. The two faces in the sky that night alerted Johanna that she was one of three remaining tributes.

The sun began to rise earlier than Johanna expected, another ploy of the gamemakers no doubt. A rustling caught her attention. Could it be an animal? Or a tribute?

Johanna stood quickly, her hatchet tight in her hand. She walked slowly into a clearing when a girl came running from the other side. She was the District 3 tribute. The girl threw her spear at the same time Johanna threw her hatchet.

Johanna's aim was better than the girl's. The hatchet was buried deep in the girl's skull; she stopped running immediately and fell to her knees, then lay dead on the ground.

Johanna cried out in pain: the girl's spear had punctured her left shoulder, "_Mother_ _fucker!_" She cried out threw gritted teeth, not caring what Tobias had said about watching her language.

Her cry was loud enough that she knew she needed to run, in case anyone else was near. She took off in no particular direction, the spear still deep in her shoulder. When she was far enough away that she felt safe, and was consumed by absolute pain she fell to her knees and backed herself against a tree trunk. "Jesus...oh Jesus Christ." She looked at the spear. She had to take it out, but the thought terrified her.

Johanna took a deep breath with her eyes closed and her right hand tight around the spear. She swallowed once and tore it from her flesh. Immediately she bit down on her right hand, muffling her scream of pain as she kicked her legs frantically. She cried and began to lose all hope, "Why?" She cried quietly.

She laid her head back on the tree she sat against, muttering incoherently, her eyes slipped shut and she passed out.

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor]_

**End note: **Questions, comments, concerns? :)


	14. Moving On

**Author's note:** Sort of a filler chapter. Enjoy anyway, and review please. :)

* * *

_**Chapter 13  
Moving on, Sort of**_

"_And there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
If I live to be a hundred, I will always love you  
And there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
If I live to be a hundred, I will never get over you"  
-_Hundred Years Railroad

* * *

"Don't you think you're being a little irrational?" Tobias tried to reason with Johanna who was sitting on his hotel room couch, where she'd been sleeping for the three days since she broke off her engagement with Seneca.

"No." She answered curtly, though she didn't fully believe herself. Truth of the matter was, she still loved Seneca and despite it all she desperately wanted to be with him, but her pride stood in the way of her admitting that.

"Not even a little?" Tobias raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. She didn't look at him. "He's been calling you know? Constantly. Or at least he was for a while..."

"I unplugged the phones."

"Oh well gee, thanks for notifying me. This is my hotel room you know. What if I was expecting a phone call?"

"Were you?"

"No."

"Well then stop bitching."

Tobias sighed and picked up the phone. He tossed it to her, "Call him. I'm going to head down to the screening and get something to eat with a few of the mentors and see whats going on in the games. Feel free to join if you'd like."

Johanna didn't answer and Tobias left the room. She looked at the phone. Even if she did call him what would she say? _Oh sorry babe, take me back? No thanks..._

Sighting, she turned the phone on, and then off again quickly. On, off, on, off. Johanna growled and tossed the phone on the chair across the room. She stood and began pacing, "Do I want to be with him? She asked herself as she continued to walk back and forth, "No..." then she growled, "yes..."

Johanna stood still for a moment, hands on her hips. "Fuck this." She slipped on her flats and left the hotel room. She entered the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby, "Out of sight, out of mind." She muttered to herself as the elevator doors opened. _But not really..._

As Johanna came walking up on the Capitol citizens, important sponsors and mentors, she stared in awe at the large projection screen.

Katniss Everdeen was hunched over the District 11 tribute Rue, who lay dead. She was placing flowers around the young girl's dead body. It was a Hunger Games first: a funeral. President Snow wouldn't take kindly to this.

Johanna walked up to stand between Tobias and Haymitch Abernathy, her eyes still on the screen. Tobias looked at her briefly before turning his attention back to the girl on screen. She held her fingers to her lips before extending them in the air, saluting District 11.

The shot cut to the remaining careers who were arguing about what had happened to their large pile of supplies.

Haymitch turned and looked at Tobias and Johanna, "Well that's not gonna blow over well," he chuckled, but it was almost cynical.

"She's...different." Tobias stated, in awe.

Haymitch nodded, "She's a fighter, and pretty damn clever..."

"Does she understand what she's doing?" Johanna asked in reference to the disturbance Katniss was sure to cause the Capitol.

Haymitch thought for a moment, "No, I don't think she does. But that's what makes her so dangerous."

"Dangerous..." Tobias muttered to himself in thought.

"Snow's not gonna like this," Johanna stated.

Haymitch smirked and took a swig from his glass, "Even better." He finished his drink, "How's that fiancee of yours sweetheart?" His eyebrow was raised and a sick smirk twisted on his face.

She narrowed her eyes menacingly, "No longer my fiancee."

"Ah, so you two finally tied the knot, huh? And now you're simply _relishing_ in Capitol wedded bliss." He spoke animatedly with a sarcastic undertone. The glint in his eyes infuriated Johanna.

"Quite the opposite actually." Johanna snapped, her arms crossed.

"Hmm, trouble in paradise is there?"

They stared at each other, Johanna wanted to punch him in the nose, and almost did. Haymitch examined her eyes, seeing the pain behind her mask. He smirked, knowing he'd be able to use this to his advantage later...

"You're a _dou-_"

"Okay," Tobias pulled Johanna back before she could complete the insult. Haymitch continued to smirk. "Just...go stand over there or something, Johanna." Tobias grunted and Johanna walked away in a huff, muttering obscenities.

"Leave her alone Haymitch, she's had a rough couple of days." Tobias explained.

"Yeah while her sick little prince is making sure all of those kids," he motioned towards the screen, "have the _roughest_ couple of days. And then die."

Tobias nodded, "I know, I know, and I understand...it's weird, them being _together_. But, she loves the guy. And she's pretty torn up about their break up, so just give her some slack. She's basically my niece, I don't wanna see her suffer so let's just make things easy on her." He explained calmly.

Haymitch grunted but didn't refute, "So they're really donezo, huh?" He ordered another drink from a passing waiter.

Tobias waved his hand, "Nah, this is just another one of Johanna's rampages." They both looked at the girl, she was sitting at the bar sipping from a Bloody Mary. "Give it a couple days and she'll have that ring right back on her finger. _That's_ why she's so pissed...she knows she can't be without him and it infuriates her that she's not going to stick to her word." He laughed, "She's one stubborn son of a bitch, I'll tell ya."

Haymitch didn't have a chance to respond, "There's been a revolt!" Somebody from the crowd yelled. "In eleven!"

Everyone's attention was caught, "I've just got word...they're fighting against the peacekeepers. The whole district!" The man exclaimed loudly. There were gasps among the Capitol citizens. Tobias and Haymitch looked at each other.

"They're sending in reinforcements as I speak."

Johanna joined the two men, her drink in hand. "That didn't take long..." she spoke somewhat quietly.

"Well they can't afford to let things get out of hand." Haymitch stated truthfully. "Let's see if your pretty boy can handle _that_." Haymitch threw back his scotch and quirked an eyebrow, disregarding what Tobias had previously stated about taking it easy on Johanna.

She didn't respond, because she was thinking the same thing. If Johanna knew one thing, it was that President Snow didn't like any kinks in the chain. Katniss was proving to be a destructive kink. And Seneca was the one allowing her a fair chance at winning. Miss Everdeen wouldn't be the only one that President Snow was going to be displeased with after seeing the consequences of her actions.

Haymitch left his empty glass on a table, "Excuse me," he buttoned up his jacket, "I have somewhere I need to be." There was a smirk on his face as he turned and exited the gathering.

* * *

"Don't kill her, you just create a martyr."

"Well it seems we've already got one." Seneca snapped at Haymitch who'd come to the game center in search of the man.

"I hear these rumors out of District eleven...this could get away from you." Haymitch had gone straight to the game center after hearing about the uprising in 11, he needed to make sure there were no repercussions for Katniss.

"What do you want?" Seneca's voice was harsh; he'd had a lot on his mind the past couple of days since Johanna walked out on him and wasn't dealing with it well. He was concerned about far more important matters than the Hunger Games.

"You have a lot of anger out there, I know you know how to handle a mob, you've done it before. If you can't scare them, give them something to root for." Haymitch was desperate for Seneca to heed his advice. He could see that Seneca was obviously not happy, and he knew it wasn't because of the uprisings.

"Such as?" Seneca said with a quirk of his eyebrow sarcastically, remind both himself and Haymitch of Johanna.

Haymitch brought his face closer to Seneca and lowered his voice, a smirk played on his face. "Young love."

Seneca was silent and Haymitch took the opportunity to continue, "I know you have experience with _that_." It was true, Seneca could relate to the idea of young love; it was something he could empathize with.

The blue eyed man stood with his arms crossed, staring at Haymitch. "I'll see what I can do." He finally stated, "You know the way out." Seneca turned to walk back into the game center, leaving Haymitch in the hallway with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"So you like an underdog."

"Everyone likes an underdog," Seneca stated through a forced chuckle as he stood behind President Snow. He couldn't afford to have Snow unhappy with him.

"I don't." The older man responded curtly, "have you been out there? Ten, eleven, twelve?"

"Only for the reapings, but uh, other than that...not really." He paused for a moment, "The only district I've ever really seen in full was seven."

"Well I have. Lots of underdogs. Lots of coal too, grow crops, minerals. Things we need."

Seneca wasn't sure what Snow's purpose in telling him this was. Underdogs made for a good show, and that's all Seneca really ever wanted. But Snow...there was a darkness about him that Seneca was beginning to see.

"There are lots of underdogs. And I think if you could see them, you wouldn't root for them either." Seneca stared at Snow, because he _had_ rooted for an underdog – Johanna. "I like you. Be careful." Snow walked away then, and Seneca stayed behind for a moment thinking about his words. _Be careful__**. **_

Seneca understood what he was saying – be careful, don't do anything I wouldn't approve of.

Because your life may depend on it.

* * *

Finnick and Johanna sat in a small restaurant picking at their lunches, "You know you're gonna go back to him." Finnick chuckled.

"Can we refrain from talking about Seneca please?" Johanna asked and pushed the lettuce of her salad around.

Finnick chuckled, "You just don't wanna talk about him 'cause you know I'm right," he pointed his fork at her and raised his eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm done with it." She shook her head, "He's obviously never going to realize that what he's doing is wrong so..."

"But you still love him?"

"No."

"Okay...wanna answer that question again? But truthfully this time?"

Johanna rolled her eyes, "Of course I love him. But I'll get over it, in time. I can't be with him, my sanity would constantly be on the line."

"You lost your sanity three years ago when you were in the games. I lost mine years ago as well. So what have you _really_ got to lose by going back to him?"

"My dignity, for one."

Finnick was silent for a moment, thinking. "Ehh, I don't know about that. I mean, I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life but you love him. I think you should be with him. But it's whatever you want to do, you know that."

"Yeah, it's a shitty si-"

"Everybody be quiet!" A waitress yelled out to the occupants in the restaurant and immediately any and all talking seized. She was turning the volume up on the television.

"_...the regulations requiring a single victor has been suspended. From now on, two victors may be crowned if both originate from the same district. This will be the only announcement."_

The room was filled with shocked whispers. Finnick turned his head to Johanna, "Looks like he's not as cruel as you thought, huh?"

Johanna didn't answer. He was doing it for Katniss and Peeta, the "star-crossed lovers" from District 12, she knew that. "There's no way Snow approved that..." She whispered, fear in her eyes.

Finnick was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath, "I hope Seneca knows what he's doing."

"Me too..."

When Johanna returned to Tobias' hotel room later that night, there were seven vases waiting for her. All were filled with beautiful poppies. Red, yellow, blue, orange. She bit her bottom lip and then covered her face with her hands, crying softly.

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor]_

**End note:**I changed up Snow and Seneca's conversation a tiny bit, just sayin'.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	15. Hell Part II

**Author's note:** Okay part two! There's only a handful of past chapters left! I'm going to open a poll on my homepage for all of you guys, if you'd like to see a full story of Johanna's games or not. It wouldn't be written right away, as this is my first priority. But I definitely would write it if you guys want! :)

Reviewing my reviews...

**Chemfemme** – Thank you so much, that's such an awesome compliment! Definitely made me smile! I hope you enjoy what's to come :)

* * *

_**(chapter set in past)  
Chapter 14  
Hell – Part II**_

"_Pain is your friend; it is your ally.  
Pain reminds you to finish the job and get the hell home.  
Pain tells you when you have been seriously wounded.  
And you know what the best thing about pain is?  
It tells you you're not dead yet!"  
_

* * *

Morning came and in the faint light of the sunrise Johanna's eyes opened slowly. She ached all over. Her entire left arm was covered in blood and the pain in both shoulders hadn't subsided.

_I'm going to die here_, she thought. If her left arm didn't stop bleeding she'd die of blood loss. If she didn't pop her right shoulder back in she wouldn't be able to swing her only remaining weapon, an ax, with any sort of force. And swinging with her left hand was out, she could barely move that arm.

She breathed heavily.

"Attention tributes," Seneca Crane's voice sounded throughout the arena, "there will be a feast in exactly one hour by the cornucopia. Two backpacks will be present. Each holds something the two of you desperately need. Happy Hunger Games and good luck tributes. This will be the only announcement."

Johanna closed her eyes in defeat, there was no way she'd be able to make it to the feast. And even if she did make it to the cornucopia, the other tribute – Chata, a burly man from district four – would surely kill her in her current state.

"Just kill me..." she whispered finally, she was speaking to Seneca Crane though she didn't address him. Away in the control room, Seneca stared at the girl onscreen who was begging him to kill her. "Please," she choked out, "Just put me out of my misery, let me die...I'm begging you." She whispered the last part as tears flooded her eyes.

A song her father used to sing entered her mind and she sang the words softly to calm herself, "_I told my love to wreck it all...cut out all the ropes and let me fall. My my my...my my my..my my..." _[1]The sun was nearly risen and Johanna felt her eyes sipping closed.

Something caught her eye, something red that appeared on the ground. Johanna sat her head up and saw that a lone poppy that mysteriously bloomed a few feet away from her, next to it sprouted a poppy capsule.

Johanna thought about the night she and Seneca stood on the balcony during the Hunger Game's Ball...

"_He was a writer from the old world, a poet. He wrote...'__Truth, like the juice of the poppy, in small quantities, calms men; in larger, heats and irritates them, and is attended by fatal consequences in excess.'."_

"_He must have been a very smart man." _

Her heart sped up and she dragged herself to the flower. She looked at it incredulously, and then touched the capsule, "Opium..." she whispered and tore the capsule from the ground. Without a second thought, Johanna bit down on the capsule and sucked the juice from it.

It didn't take long for the opium to take effect, fifteen minutes or so. She felt less and less pain, and finally the pain subsided all together. She moved her left arm, though she knew it could cause permanent damage, and didn't feel a thing. She smiled and laughed, the effects of the opium caused her delight and she stood to her feet.

Johanna felt numb, and tingly from head to toe. She looked at her right arm, she took her left hand and wrapped it around her other wrist – she pulled down on the arm hard, popping the bone back into it's socket. She didn't feel a thing; a smile spread on her face. Johanna swung her arm by her side slowly to gauge her range of movement.

She remembered then, through her opium clouded mind, the feast. She grabbed her ax from her belt and began to make her way to the cornucopia. Johanna took three steps and turned to run back to the red poppy, she tore it from the ground and kissed it.

She ran then, as fast as she could. She came to the desert where the cornucopia lay a football field's length away. She saw her backpack but that wasn't what she'd come for.

She came to end the games.

It was her only chance.

She saw Chata emerge from the other side of the cornucopia. He noticed her too and took off running in her direction. He held a large hammer.

Johanna was not afraid, not with the blissful drug swirling around in her brain.

She ran towards him, the two came closer and closer together. When they were just a few feet from each other, Chata held the hammer above his head as he prepared to bring it down on Johanna. She stopped running and used every last bit of force she had to swing the ax like a baseball bat.

Chata held the hammer over his head, unable to move. Johanna's ax was protruding from his abdomen and blood spurted from his mouth. The hammer fell, and next to it Chata lay with his life-less eyes wide open.

Johanna dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands, the opium was still affecting her as she both cried and laughed. She had won. Against all odds, she had won.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce our victor of the Seventy Second hunger games...Johanna Mason of District seven." Seneca called out.

Johanna didn't look up from her hands as the Capitol hovercraft flew over her, she didn't want to face being in that large arena all alone.

She finally looked to see the ladder hanging and grabbed hold of it. The ladder brought her upwards and she was greeted by medical staff who immediately began fussing over her. Tobias and Seneca, along with Effie Trinket came walking quickly down the hallway.

Johanna fought the arms of the medical staff who were trying to stick her with a needle. "No!" she screamed, and backed herself against a wall.

"C'mon Johanna," one of the women said, getting closer to the girl who's eyes and hair were wild. "It'll help you sleep..."

"I don't want to sleep!" Johanna yelled, "Stop! Please!"

Seneca and Tobias could hear her shouting from down the hall and picked up their pace. When they reached the area she was in, they saw her against the wall looking like a terrified animal, fighting against the medical unit. Johanna turned her head at the noise of the men entering the room and caught eyes with Seneca. She relaxed, just long enough for the woman to jab the needle into her neck. A powerful drowsiness overtook Johanna as her vision of Seneca standing next to Tobias went cloudy.

* * *

Johanna woke to the sounds of a steady beeping. She tried to adjust her eyes to the bright light of the white room. The beeping told her she was alive; she didn't feel pain and assumed it was because of the drip that entered her blood through the IV in her arm. Her right shoulder seemed just fine, with the exception of a little click that sounded when she moved it and her left was bandaged.

She laid her head back on the white pillow and sighed with her eyes closed. _Now what?_ She thought to herself.

An automatic door slid open and alerted Johanna; she opened her eyes quickly and lifted her head.

Seneca Crane walked in with his hands clasped behind his back. He smiled, "Well congratulations, Johanna."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You put on a really good show for everyone," he smiled wide and she stared at him. A show. That's what it was to him.

"Well I hope I satisfied," she said sarcastically. Seneca let out a short chuckle and continued to look at her. Johanna suddenly became aware of her burning cheeks. "How long have I been out?" She asked and took her eyes off him.

"Two and a half days, once you're completely healed up you'll be prepped for interviews and photo shoots and then-"

"And then I go home?"

Seneca nodded, and spoke softly, "Yes...and then you go home."

Johanna nodded, "Alright, then."

There was tension in the air, and Seneca spoke up breaking the silence, "Well I'll leave you to rest. Just wanted to check on you." He smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile, his eyes seemed sad.

Johanna didn't respond so Seneca bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"Why did you do it?" Johanna called out when he was just about at the door. Seneca stopped walking but didn't turn to face her. "The poppy...why? I know it was you. Why did you send it to me?" She was frustrated and confused, and wanted answers. Just as she had felt when Seneca came to see her before she entered the arena.

"I wanted to give you a fair chance..." Seneca stated without facing her.

"No, that's not why. The Hunger Games aren't about _fair chances_ or fair anything for that matter. Gamemakers aren't there to give you a _fair chance._ They're there to make sure your chances are small." She paused, "So..._why_ did you do it...Seneca?"

Seneca lowered his head and sighed before finally turning to face her, he took a few steps forward, "Because I wanted you to live. Because I've fallen hopelessly, and absolutely in love with you, Johanna." His answer was blunt and Johanna couldn't respond. "I didn't want to watch you die." He walked closer still and knelt next to her bed, "I knew you would be smart enough to figure out there was opium in that capsule. It was the best I could do without Snow finding out I'd aided in your victory. He'd kill me for sure if he knew...but I had to do _something_. You begged me to kill you but...but I couldn't do it. I couldn't let you die. And even if you didn't win the games...I couldn't watch you suffer anymore."

Johanna stared at the man, both monster and human. A man she'd hated but now didn't know how to feel towards. Her heart hammered in her chest at his close proximity. Johanna took both of her scarred hands and placed them on either side of Seneca's face. She scrutinized his face, looking for any sort of falsehood, but only saw complete truth in his eyes. "Thank you..." She pulled his lips to meet hers in a gentle, tender kiss which he returned.

The two broke and Johanna's hands stayed attached to his face, she placed a kiss on his forehead and he grabbed her hands with his and squeezed them lightly.

They looked at each other for a moment before Seneca spoke, "Will you be with me?"

Johanna didn't answer at first, as she continued to stare in his blue eyes until she finally nodded slowly, "Against all odds."

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor]_

**End note:** Well I hope that was worth the wait friends :)

[1] Skinny Love – Bon Iver


	16. Decisions, decisions

**Author's Note:** There's going to be a lot going on in the next couple of chapters! Let me know what you guys think :)

Reviewing my reviews...

**Anon** – I've been thinking about it, but I really want to follow the books, which means the whole "quarter quell" situation later and that may be hard to fit a baby into. But the idea is definitely buzzing around my head, so maybe in the future :)

**EmmaCrane** – So glad you liked it! Thanks for being such a loyal fan! :D hahaha

**ChemFemme – **Thanks! Enjoy the next chapter :)

* * *

_**Chapter 15  
Decisions, decisions**_

_****"Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt we were never here  
My my my, my my my, my my  
Staring at a sink of blood and crushed veneer"  
_

* * *

"But sir, this will raise the reviews. It's what the audience wants to see, it's a terrific story!" Seneca Crane explained, a smile on his face as he tried to ease the tension.

"Seneca," President Snow began; he walked ahead of the Head Gamemaker in his garden, his hands behind his back. "the Hunger Games aren't about ratings and pretty stories. Capitol justice, fear, respect..._that_ is what the Hunger Games are about. I am...beginning to doubt my faith in you."

Seneca chuckled nervously, "Now, why would you do that?"

"Because she is still alive." President Snow rounded on Seneca and stared in him the eye, inches away from his face.

Seneca didn't answer for a moment, and then with a confused expression he said, "Sir I...don't quite understand what you are saying..."

The older man took a deep breath and began walking again, "She cannot win. Miss _Everdeen_. And you must see to it."

Seneca knitted his eyebrows together, "But I can't-"

"She is dangerous for the Capitol," President Snow cut him off, "we can't allow another uprising. We can't afford it." He paused for a moment, "This little rule change of yours is...unacceptable, Seneca.

He had to think fast. He needed a solution; a way to make President Snow his ally again, "It's just until the end..."

Snow looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Well first off...what are the chances Peeta will even make it to the final two? Sure he's strong, but that doesn't mean he can match Cato. And even if it did come down to Katniss and Peeta...just think of the look on their faces when the rule change is eh...revoked suddenly." Seneca smiled, he knew it was a good argument on his part. "And really, I don't know if Katniss is any match for Cato. If it came down to a fight between the two, Cato would win for sure." He wasn't sure if that was entirely true, but didn't want Snow doubting him.

President Snow mulled it over for a moment and then nodded slowly, "And I'm sure you can _create_ something to...make things a little more _interesting._"

"My team is working on something as we speak." He smiled.

"Good, good." They reached the garden's exit, "Do not let me down Seneca. I won't allow you to destroy everything I've worked for by letting her live."

"Of course not, sir." Seneca stated quietly, though he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to see to Katniss' death himself. Johanna's words had been weighing on him recently and he was seriously considering the affect the Hunger Games had on the families of those in the arena. He'd never really given it much thought before. He was also thinking about what Haymitch had said about Katniss and Peeta's young love; he was tortured by his break up with Johanna, so he could only imagine what it would be like to find out that the one you love has been killed.

After saying goodbye, Seneca left Snow's rose garden. He was escorted to his car; his driver opened the door for him and once inside, Seneca let out a deep breath. It was as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

* * *

Johanna was just getting out of the shower when she heard her cell phone ring. She ran over to it and put it to her ear immediately, as she had been expecting a call from her mother. "Hello?" She breathed out quickly.

"You answered," Seneca replied, a smile of relief in his voice.

Johanna smacked her palm against her forehead and mentally scolded herself, "Yeah...I thought you were my mom." There was silence, "What do you want?"

"I...I was wondering if maybe you wanna go get some coffee and...talk."

"Seneca there is nothing to talk about it. Our relationship is over." She sat down on her hotel room bed and crossed her arms.

"I know," he sighed, "but if we're really over then I guess we'll need to discuss, you know, when you're...going to get your things from the apartment. All the...little details, you know?" He was just trying to think of a way to get her to see him, he had absolutely no interest in her taking her things from their home.

Johanna believed his words and bit her lip as she forced herself to hold back tears, "Yeah, I guess so...I'm free whenever so, just let me know when you want to meet."

"Now." He replied hastily, and then quickly added, "Well, meet me at Genuvie's [1] in a half hour."

Johanna hesitated for a moment, "Okay," she said quietly, "I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Johanna..."

Johanna let out a frustrated grunt and stood to get dressed, "What the fuck." She muttered under her breath. Johanna didn't want to see Seneca; she'd been postponing it because she knew once she saw him, she wouldn't want to go through with the break up.

But he seemed to be accepting it now so...she should as well.

Johanna pulled a t-shirt over her head and slipped on a pair of jeans. She grabbed her purse and threw on a pair of sunglasses as she left the hotel room. "Hello Seneca...hi Seneca..." Johanna mumbled to herself as she left the building and jumped into a cab. "How've you been? How are you? How're you holding up? Oh that's a good one...Hello Seneca, how are you holding up? Makes him sound like the pathetic one..." The cab driver looked at the woman talking to herself in his back seat and raised an eyebrow.

"Here we are miss," the man stated as they pulled up in front of the small cafe, "Fourteen fifty please."

Johanna handed him a twenty dollar bill and exited the cab. She saw Seneca sitting a table through the large window and her breath caught in her throat. "Relax." She told herself and opened the door.

She fidgeted with the strap of her purse as she walked up to the table. Seneca looked up from the newspaper in his hand. He gave a large smile and sighed, "Johanna."

"Hi." _Shit..._

Seneca stood and pulled the chair out for her, she swallowed hard and sat down, "Thank you." She whispered.

Before they could speak a waitress came over and placed a cup of coffee in front of Seneca and a cup of chamomile tea in front of Johanna. _He ordered for me? Of course...I've been with the guy three years, he's bound to know what I drink..._

"How are you?" Seneca asked once the woman walked away.

Johanna nodded, "Fine. You?"

"Alright." Seneca glanced away and Johanna could tell something was bothering him – something besides their break up, "where have you been staying?"

"Tobias' hotel room...then I got my own for the time being. Once I get my things," she took a sip from her tea, "I'll probably go back home."

Seneca nodded but didn't offer a response. He was on edge.

Johanna swallowed hard, "I saw your...rule change."

This caught the man's attention; he looked her in the eyes and Johanna could immediately tell something was wrong. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded, "How'd you get that past Snow?"

"I didn't."

"Didn't think so." Johanna whispered.

There was silence at their table for a few moments and Johanna noticed Seneca's trembling hands on his coffee mug, "Everything okay, Seneca?"

Seneca looked in her eyes and sighed, "I don't know."

The vague answer irritated Johanna, she needed to make sure he was okay, "Well what the hell does that mean?"

"Johanna...I need to trust you can keep this conversation between us." She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "You know I'm not supposed to tell anyone what Snow says to me...but, I...I think I'm in deep Johanna. Really deep this time."

Johanna sat up straighter, "What happened?" She asked quickly.

Seneca looked around, making sure nobody was listening in on their conversation, "He wants me to kill her."

"Who?" Johanna's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Katniss...he thinks she's bad news for the Capitol. But I can't _kill_ her. I understand you believe what I do is murder and trust me...I'm beginning to see your side of things, but I've never actually _killed_ a tribute. And I don't want to." He took a deep, steadying breath and rubbed his forehead.

Johanna shivered; she knew what he was saying: he didn't want to kill the girl, but knew that if he didn't, Snow would kill him instead. "What are you going to do?" Johanna whispered.

Seneca clasped his hands together in front of his mouth and shook his head, "I don't know...I told him I'd revoke the rule if it comes down to her and Peeta, not that I really want to, but..."

"You don't really have another choice."

Seneca's eyes snapped to Johanna, "You want me to...wait why would it matter to you if I didn't?" He challenged her, "Whatever the consequences are shouldn't bother you. I'm your...ex-fiancee."

Johanna looked to her tea and swirled the liquid in her cup before bringing it to her lips and averting her gaze to look out the window, "That doesn't mean I want you dead." She stated quietly and looked back at him.

Seneca gave a small smile and looked at her hand that rested on the table, wanting to reach for it. She sensed his gaze and dropped both her hands to her lap and looked at them. "Look," she began, "I think the rule change was...very brave, and well, ballsy of you. And I appreciate that you're beginning to see things the way I do but...President Snow won't let this slip. You fooled him once...I don't know if you can do it again."

"I know." Seneca sighed, "I guess all I can hope for is Cato to do the job for me. I have the team currently working on...well, an obstacle of sorts so that may work in my favor."

The two didn't speak for a moment as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Suddenly, without understanding why, Johanna reached her hand out and placed it over Seneca's; she gave a slight reassuring squeeze. "Whatever it takes Seneca...don't die." She shook her head and closed her eyes tight, "Don't die."

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor]_

**End Note:** Review?

[1] A local cafe my friends and I frequent at :)


	17. Thin Ice

**Author's Note:** This is going to be a really, really short chapter. Only because I just wanted it to be this small scene from my story. Perhaps I'll try to upload the next chapter tonight so that you guys have more to read than just this itty-bitty chapter. :)

* * *

_**(chapter set in past)  
Chapter 16  
Thin Ice**_

"_To look at the universe  
She'd abandon the world.  
I'd go with her through the darkness  
Abandon my life for this girl."_

* * *

Seneca took a deep breath and knocked on the office door of President Snow. He heard a deep "Come in." and opened the door slowly; he approached President Snow's desk where the older man stood behind, staring out of the large window, his back to Seneca.

"Close the door behind you." Snow stated.

"President Snow..." Seneca began as he closed the door.

"No need to continue, Seneca," Snow turned slowly, "I've already spoken with her."

"Have you?" Seneca asked, his voice tight with anxiety, "Then I guess you already know what I've come to ask."

"You're going to ask my permission to begin courting Miss Mason, is that correct?" The man's voice held no emotion, which chilled Seneca.

"Uh...yes, sir." He held his hands clasped together in front of him; he was treading on very, very thin ice. Seneca could only pray Snow had not made the connection between himself and the reason for Johanna's victory.

Snow sat at his desk and twisted a pen between his fingers, "It's strange, you know, you falling in love with the victor of the Hunger Games."

"Well I was her escort, after all. I spent a lot of time around her." Seneca defended quickly.

"Yes, yes." The president seemed to be deep in thought, "So I take it you fell in love with her before she entered the arena?"

This was not going as Seneca had hoped, though he wasn't expecting it to be easy, "I wouldn't say, 'fell in love', but I was attracted to her then, yes."

"And you were her escort?"

"Correct."

Snow was silent as he nodded slowly and then, "Seneca, you _do_ understand how ehh, suspicious this all seems to me right?"

Seneca gave a nervous chuckle, "I do. I understand I'm the Head Gamemaker, and she's the victor. A strange combination."

"Very strange, indeed. However, it seems that she is actually quite taken by you." President Snow looked Seneca deep in the eyes, "I trust her victory was not _rigged_, if you will?"

"No." Seneca stated hastily, "No, sir. She won...all on her own accord. I would never...jeopardize my career for a woman."

"It wouldn't just be your _career_ you'd be putting into jeopardy." His words hung in the air.

"I understand." Seneca stated quietly.

"I'm assuming you haven't spoken with the girl since my meeting with her?" Snow asked.

"I have not. She's been busy with the post games interviews. And then she'll return to District seven." Seneca answered.

"Unless I grant this...permission you seek?"

"Well I don't know, she and I haven't really had a chance to talk about that just yet." Seneca shifted on his feet, still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Snow nodded, "Seneca, I'm going to trust that you had no hand in her victory. Simply because I like you, you're smart, you put together quite a good show this year and I don't want to lose you as my Head Gamemaker. However, there will be others out there that will question your actions. And I cannot have your new found _love_ ruin the reputation of the Hunger Games. _If_ I am to allow you to begin seeing this girl, you mustn't let this stand in the way of my games."

"Of course not sir," A small smile began to creep its way onto Seneca's face as he began having hope.

Snow nodded and stood; he turned his back once more to look out the window, "Then I will allow it." He paused before adding, "I trust nothing like this will be happening again?"

"No sir," Seneca smiled wider, "I don't think I'll be letting her go anytime soon."

He watched President Snow nod his head, "Very well. You do realize this will change your life, don't you? Dating a woman outside the Capitol, that is. It's a different world outside of our city. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'd abandon my life for this girl." [1]

Snow raised his eyebrows, "Would you?" He looked away and made a thoughtful, "Hmm" sound. "Very well," he restated, "you may leave."

"Thank you, thank you sir." Seneca was overjoyed and wanted to leave as soon as possible so he could tell Johanna the news. "You won't regret it, I promise."

"I hope not Mr. Crane." Snow paused and the smallest of sinister smiles crept onto his face, "For your sake." He nodded, "Good day, Seneca."

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor]_

**End Note:** Hopefully I can get the next chapter up tonight as well!

[1] Line from "Mississippi Isabel" by King Charles


	18. They Think Its All Over

**Author's Note: **I've been getting some pretty awesome reviews lately! Keep them coming please! Oh, and enjoy this chapter! :)

_Reviewing my reviews..._

**gaga4thehungergames – **I sent you a pm in response to your fantastic review! :)

**EmmaCrane – **As always, thanks for being so awesome! Haha

* * *

_**Chapter 17  
They Think Its All Over**_

"_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand"_

* * *

_How did I just let that happen?_ Johanna asked herself as she closed her hotel room's door behind Seneca.

_**Two hours earlier...**_

_Seneca had insisted on walking Johanna back to her hotel, as it was such a beautiful day outside. And upon reaching the hotel, he proceeded to walk her all the way to her room where they stood in front of the door looking at each other._

"_Well...I'll see you around, I guess." Johanna said and looked away from his blue eyes._

"_I guess." Seneca stated quietly and she looked back into his eyes._

_Johanna wasn't sure who'd gone in for the kiss first, but in the blink of an eye their lips were on each others, Seneca's hands in her hair. Her purse dropped to the ground with a small thud. _

_She placed her hand on the door handle and opened the door, without breaking their heated kiss. The two moved inside the room, Johanna pushing her purse inside by her foot._

_Shirts were discarded, followed by pants and undergarments until the couple reached her bedroom._

…

_Oh yeah, that's right..._ "Ughh," Johanna groaned aloud and rubbed her face with her hands, "I can't believe I just did that. So much for sticking to my guns." She rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch.

"It was fun though..." She smiled to herself and bit her lip, "It's _always_ fun." She corrected herself.

Johanna turned on the television to see Katniss placing a kiss on Peeta's lips. She felt sorry for the two of them. "Love's a shitty situation." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Listen to me doll, you're not foolin' any of us. We all know ya still love 'em."

Johanna had been on the phone with her father for an hour a few days after her meeting with Seneca. She'd hoped he would offer some sort of advice on dealing with her ended relationship but all he'd done so far was tell her how she was wrong for leaving him.

"But dad, that doesn't really matter..."

"'Course it does, doll."

"It doesn't when he's the Head Gamemaker dad, it's so difficult..."

"Listen, he ain't evil Johanna. He's ignorant. He doesn't no any better; leavin' him's not gonna do ya any good."

Johanna shook the phone in her hands out of frustration, and then sighed, "Fuck dad...what do I do? I wanna be with him but I just-"

"Then be with him, Joey. You love him, he loves you. Ain't no reason you shouldn't be together."

She sighed again and slipped her shoes on, "This is bullshit." She muttered, "I gotta go dad, I'm meeting Tobias downstairs to watch the games. I think he's with Haymitch. Thanks for all your...help."

He chuckled, "No problem, doll. Talk to you later. Love ya."

"Love you too dad." Johanna hung up the phone and left her hotel room.

It'd been two days since she'd last seen Seneca and she couldn't stop thinking about their heated encounter in her hotel room. They hadn't spoken since, and Johanna was surprised he hadn't tried calling her. A part of her wished he would.

As Johanna reached the screening she heard a cannon sound from the large television. She approached Tobias and Haymitch, both were holding drinks in their hands and looked tired – surely they'd been dodging sleep being down here so often to keep a check up on the happenings of the games. "Who was it?" She asked when she reached them.

"District five, girl." Haymitch responded, "It's getting close." There was a small smile on his face.

Tobias gave him a half-smile, "Who knows Hay, maybe you'll have _two_ victors this year."

The men chuckled.

Johanna looked at her feet, _It's getting too close, four tributes...two from twelve...Seneca's got his hands full._

"Dirty martini please," Johanna stated quickly to an Avox passing by. The girl returned with Johanna's drink just Katniss and Peeta were checking their snares.

"What'd'ya know Haymitch..." Tobias began, his cheeks rosy from the alcohol, "years without a victor, and you get the chance at having _two_ come home!" He patted the mentor on the back.

"Oh, it's like a dream come true," He stated sarcastically and chuckled, then looked at Johanna who was biting at her lip nervously, "all thanks to your pretty boy!" He raised his glass in a toast before downing the rest of the liquid.

Johanna stared at Haymitch, she knew he wasn't stupid. He understood what risk Seneca put himself at for the two tributes. She cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, "He's rooting for them."

"Aren't we all?" Haymitch smirked.

Johanna's blank expression didn't waver, "Not all of us." She was speaking of Snow, and Haymitch understood completely.

The three averted their eyes to the screen which darkened; it was now nighttime in the arena. Johanna knew Seneca was probably anxious to speed things along. It was getting close. Keeping them in the dark would hinder their abilities, or at least he would hope.

Haymitch's eyes narrowed at the screen, "Something's up..." he muttered. There were three portions of the screen sectioned off: one showed Cato, walking alone by the outskirts of the forest, another pictured Thresh, walking through the forest carefully, and the last had Peeta and Katniss walking side by side. But all three pictures shared one thing in common: all of the tributes stopped suddenly, as if they'd heard something.

Everyone in the vicinity stopped to stare at the screen. Katniss and Peeta stood idle, looking all around them. But in Thresh's section, hideous dog-like mutations began attacking him. Their howls were as grotesque as their appearances. It didn't take long for them to tear out Thresh's throat with their teeth and maul his body. The loud howls caught the three remaining tribute's attention.

Johanna's breathing became shallow. Thresh was dead; Katniss and Peeta were one step closer to being the final two.

The two began walking slowly, and not a single noise was made at the screening. Nobody ordered drinks, nobody moved. Nobody breathed. Everybody watched. Katniss raised her bow.

Johanna's hands flew to her face as mutations began hunting Katniss and Peeta, who began running as fast as their legs would allow. She noticed Haymitch tense up next to her.

Two more dogs appeared as Katniss and Peeta neared the cornucopia where Cato was waiting. Johanna watched as the District 12 tributes attempted to climb the cornucopia and Cato followed right after them. The mutations continued to bark and howl from the ground. All three tributes stood atop the cornucopia.

Johanna's hands were on either side of her face, _this is it...Seneca's only chance..._

Cato made the first move, punching Peeta in the face. The group scrambled to keep their balance atop the surface. Johanna wasn't exactly sure what was going on, as the arena was so dark, but when their movement seized, she could see perfectly. Cato held Peeta by his neck, Katniss held her bow aimed at Cato.

"Go ahead," Cato challenged, "shoot. He's goes down with me."

Everyone stood in shock as they watched Cato speak to Katniss, his words chilled them all. Johanna shivered. So much could happen in a matter of seconds. Johanna blinked...and almost missed it.

Katniss shot her bow at Cato's hand, he dropped Peeta on the cornucopia and fell through the hole on top. Johanna's heart jumped to her throat, "Oh, Seneca..." she gasped under her breath. The sounds of the mutations mauling the young man were heard immediately, along with his screams of terror. Johanna shivered once more. His screams were silenced when Katniss shot an arrow after he made a small plea to her.

The sun rose in the arena and the mutated creatures slipped into the forest. "It's a terrifying sound," Johanna said quietly and continued to stare at the screen, Haymitch and Tobias looked at her, "men screaming...I hate it." She shook her head, "I hate that sound." [1]

Haymitch stared at her as she continued to watch the couple onscreen, "It's ungodly." His voice was low and grave.

Katniss and Peeta jumped from the cornucopia and looked around, wondering where the hovercraft that would take them from the arena was.

"_Attention, attention tributes," _Seneca's voice sounded in the arena, Johanna noted his tone of grief nobody else picked up on. _"there has been a slight...rule change. The previous revision allowing for two victors from the same district has been...revoked. Only one victor may be crowned. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."_

Haymitch notably tensed next to Johanna, there were gasps and whispers among the crowd. Johanna swallowed the lump in her throat, and almost sighed in relief...for Seneca's sake.

Her relief soon turned to anxiety when Katniss pulled the bag of nightlock from her pocket. She emptied the contents and held them out for both she and Peeta. "She wouldn't dare..." Haymitch thought aloud.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Johanna snapped and looked at Haymitch who continued to stare.

"_One..."_

"_Two..."_

"_Thr-"_

"_STOP!...STOP!" _Seneca shouted, and there was a long pause. Johanna heard him let out a deep breath through the microphone. _He wouldn't..._ She thought.

"_Ladies and gentlemen...may I present the winners of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games..."_

The crowd around Johanna cheered; they had their victor_s_.

"Oh God..." Johanna whispered, her eyes wide with fear. He really couldn't kill a tribute. He also couldn't watch them commit suicide.

Johanna bolted from the crowd. She vaguely heard footsteps running behind her but didn't turn her neck until she was out of the hotel; Haymitch and Tobias ran behind her. Dodging pedestrians, Johanna ran as fast as she could. The game center wasn't far off.

She made it to the building and bolted through the doors, her hair whipped around her face in the gust of air.

Johanna saw a group of Capitol officials standing outside the control room's door, two men pulled Seneca out by his arms which were bound together behind his back at his wrists. Haymitch and Tobias finally burst through the door behind her.

She ran down the stairs toward Seneca, "Seneca!" Her voice tight with emotion, barely a shout. Two men stepped in front of her and refused to let her pass. She pushed against their chests and they grabbed her to keep the enraged girl from going any further. "No!" She struggled against their strong grasp, "No, no...Seneca!"

Seneca watched the men try to restrain Johanna and he began to pull against the officials' grip, "Johanna, it's alright...everything's going to be fine...I-" he was trying to soothe the young woman who was beginning to weep as she shouted.

"Let me go!" She yelled, tears springing from her lashes, "Please! Let _him_ go!" Seneca fought harder when he saw one man grab Johanna and lift her, he was carrying her away but she continued to squirm vigorously.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Seneca locked eyes with Johanna.

Johanna watched a man place a black bag over Seneca's head. She screamed and as the men holding her tried to escort Johanna out of the building she gripped the door-frame. They dragged her and she left a long trail of nail marks in the wall as she continued to scream for Seneca.

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor]  
_

**End Note:** What do you think? How are you guys liking it?

[1] A little reference to a line from V for Vendetta, the graphic novel.


	19. A Proposition

**Author's Note:** This chapter is just about the length of Seneca and Snow's chapter. Next one will be up shortly :)

_Reviewing my reviews..._

**Anon:** That is definitely _not_ the last we will see of Seneca :) annnd you're completely right, auto-correct SUCKS! Haha I don't know how to make it stop doing that!

**Gaga4thehungergames:** You have great ideas! I have a lot of my story planned out but keep the ideas coming, I may be able to use a couple. And if I do, I'll dedicate the chapter to you! Haha

**EmmaCrane: **You're always awesome!

**ChemFemme:** Haha good to hear! I hope you're ready for the next couple chapters ;) they're going to be a little emotional at times.

* * *

_**(chapter set in past)  
**_

_**Chapter 18  
A Proposition  
**_

"_Well maybe I'm a crook  
For stealing your heart away  
Yeah maybe I'm a crook  
For not caring for it  
Yeah maybe I'm a bad bad bad  
Bad person  
Well baby I know."_

_..._

**Very, _very_ important warning!  
**If you have not read Mockingjay, this may spoil a little something for you. You can skip this chapter if you'd like.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Mason." President Snow stated from where he stood in his rose garden.

Johanna stood by two officials who'd escorted her to the president. He had a request or her, and she for him.

"Glad you could make it dear, I understand you are quite busy." He clipped the leaves from a beautiful white rose.

The two officials turned their backs and allowed Johanna to walk up to the president. She moved slowly, nervously. "Of course, sir." She stated and was sickened at how polite she had to be to the man.

Snow turned and took off his gardening gloves, "Well, let me start off by saying congratulations Johanna."

"Thank you."

"You're probably wondering why I've asked you here." He looked at her and she didn't respond, "Come," he commanded, "let's go for a walk."

Johanna followed next to the president through his elegant garden, which was larger than she had thought. "How does it feel to be a victor?" He asked.

Johanna shrugged, "It's nice to know I'm alive."

He laughed as if it were a joke, "Yes, yes, I'm sure." He paused for a moment, "Johanna...I have a proposition of sorts for you."

She narrowed her eyes in confusion, "A proposition?"

Snow stopped walking, "Yes...you're a very beautiful girl, and your victory will add to your appeal...among many of the Capitol men."

_What the hell is he saying..?_

"I have a business you see, you can earn more money in a month than you would ever see on the victor's salary alone." She didn't like his tone of voice nor the way he rubbed his fingers together, as if he were sliding money between them.

Johanna raised an eyebrow, "Are you...trying to whore me off?"

"Whore you off?" He laughed and she almost believed she'd misunderstood him. "No, no Miss Mason, it isn't _whoring_ you off, I am the president after all. It's merely a business transaction that will make you unfathomably wealthy. You'll be in the company of many other victors that have taken me up on my offer. You set your price, you keep all the money."

"Sounds like prostitution to me..."

"Well if you want to get technical about it."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was ludicrous, "And what do you get out of this?"

"Oh nothing really, just the support of my people." His answer twisted her stomach.

Johanna's heart raced, was he even giving her an option? She couldn't do that. Besides the fact that it was immoral and degrading...it would ruin any chance at a relationship with Seneca. Surely he wouldn't want to be with her if she was out on _business_ every night with various other men.

"Of course we will need to keep this all very quiet." Snow continued, "You needn't do any advertising. I can establish a decent customer base or you..." It wasn't an option.

Without thinking twice Johanna blurted out, "Sir I'm in love."

Snow raised an eyebrow challengingly at her, "Be that as it may, Miss Mason..."

"With Seneca Crane." She cut him off. "I..._thank_ you for your offer. But I must decline." She had to almost choke out her mock thanks.

There was a cold silence lingering above the two before snow asked, "Seneca Crane?"

"Yes sir," she could feel a lump form in her throat. This wasn't how she'd foreseen things going. "I am. I actually requested a meeting with you to ask permission to begin seeing him. I didn't realize you were going to ask me to..."

"This changes everything." He didn't sound happy and for a moment Johanna thought he'd connected her victory to Seneca's poppy. "Let me ask you Johanna, how is it a tribute falls in love with the Head Gamemaker?" His eyebrow was raised suspiciously.

"He was my escort..." she stated quickly, "I sort of...fell in love along the way I guess. It's strange, I know."

Snow didn't respond, he looked at his red rose bush and plucked a beautiful flower. He held it out to Johanna, she reached for the flower hesitantly, making sure to avoid the thorns. "Beautiful flowers, roses are. Don't you think?"

She was confused at how the conversation had taken a turn, "Uh...I suppose. I'm more of a...daisy person." She lied, almost having said poppy.

"They remind me of you Johanna, roses that is...beautiful and delicate," he touched the petals, almost in a caress, "but dangerous." He dragged a finger down the stem and over a thorn.

Johanna was confused by his words, "Thank you?"

He didn't look at her, "You may leave, Miss Mason."

_That's it? No fucking answer? After all that..?_

"Okay..?"

"And do tell Seneca, next time you see him that is, if it were any other man you'd taken to..." He turned to face her, his expression stone-like, "I'd have him executed. He's lucky I respect him."

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor]_

**End Note: **Reviews?


	20. It's All On The Line

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual guys! I'm back at work so my writing time has been limited :( But I hope you all enjoy and review!

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers for being so wonderful! You guys keep me wanting to update! :)

* * *

_**Chapter 19  
It's All On The Line**_

"_You pray to have your name scattered on the lips of the young.  
Now you claim that it's you on the tips of their tongue.  
And if you're proud of what you had to kill to get your thrill,  
well I bet it stings to give up everything and realize that they  
don't want you."_

* * *

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Johanna shouted, her eyes bloodshot from screaming and her face red with anger. "How the fuck are you just going to let this happen?" She yelled at Tobias and the Capitol official standing beside him.

After she had been escorted out of the building, Johanna was left in the care of Tobias and Haymitch. Haymitch had since left to collect Katniss and Peeta.

"Who ordered this?" Johanna yelled at the Capitol official though she already knew it was Snow.

"President Snow ma'am, and I'm going to have to ask you to keep your voice down." The official was getting aggravated with Johanna's fuming temper.

"Well where the _fuck_ is Seneca? What's going to happen to him? She lowered her voice considerably, but it was still laced with anger and sarcasm.

"He has been taken into custody until President Snow decides what his actions will be."

"What did he do?" She shouted once more, "What law did he break?"

The official rubbed his forehead, thoroughly annoyed, "Ma'am, the president is allowed to detain _whomever_ he wants for _whatever_ he wants. You know that. I don't see why this is any of your business anyway..."

"He's my fucking fiancee!" She stated, rather annoyed, "That's why it's my _business_!"

Tobias made no attempt at calming her, the man beside him took a deep breath – trying to contain his own temper, "Listen, you can speak with the president himself if you'd like. I can't answer these questions for you."

Johanna rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She pushed past the man angrily and walked down the street. Tobias came walking up behind her. He didn't speak.

Johanna's pace slowed until she stood still, Tobias stopped next to her and watched her bottom lip quiver. "Oh no, no no Johanna. Don't cry." He pulled her into his arms as she disregarded his words and wept into his chest.

He pulled her into an alley where she began hyperventilating. "Shh, shh..." Tobias soothed, "deep breaths."

"What do I do?" She sobbed when she had finally caught her breath.

"Speak with Snow, it's your only shot. Don't freak out on him Johanna, it will get you no where."

She nodded and placed her hands over her face, "Oh God..."

He hugged her, "It'll be okay. C'mon, let's get you home..."

Tobias didn't take her back to the hotel. He had the cab driver take them to she and Seneca's penthouse. She exited the cab and Tobias stood by the car door, "Want me to come up?"

She shook her head and sniffled, "I need to...think of a plan or something."

Tobias almost chuckled, "A plan? You're not considering breaking him out are you?"

Johanna made a face, "Please Tobias, I'm not an idiot. I have to think of what to say to Snow."

He nodded, "Alright. I'm gonna make some phone calls, see if there's anything I can do...Don't stress, I'm sure things will work out." He was only saying it to make her feel better and she knew it.

Johanna hurried upstairs after hugging Tobias goodbye and once she closed the door she leaned against the wood of it, on the edge of crying once more. She looked at the vase full of poppies on the table by the door. She grabbed it and threw it against the wall with as much force as she could muster. It shattered into hundreds of pieces and she slid to her knees, unable to control her emotions.

Placing her face in her hands, she rocked back and forth, sobbing heavily.

* * *

"I need to speak with the president. Now." Johanna demanded to Snow's secretary who had green hair that matched her green lips and eyelashes.

"Miss Mason you must make an appointment, the president is a very busy man-"

"I don't give a _fuck_ what kind of man the president is. I need to speak with him." She strained to keep calm, speaking through gritted teeth.

"But Miss-"

"Look!" She stated furiously, "Tell him Johanna Mason is hear to speak with him. I have a feeling he'll get some sort of _sick_ enjoyment out of it so why don't you just press that little button right there and get this shit moving?" She crossed her arms, "Because I'm not leaving."

The woman took a deep breath and touched the intercom, "Mr. President? There's a Miss Johanna Mason here. She wishes to speak with you."

There was a long pause as the two women awaited an answer. Johanna's stomach churned; she hoped she wasn't wrong in believing he'd see her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and her heart sped.

Finally there was a voice on the other line, "Send her in, Fantasia."

Johanna almost smirked at the woman in victory, "Guess you were wrong..." She stated as she walked away, "...bitch."

Johanna walked down the hall, not even waiting for an escort. "Miss Mason you're going to need-"

"I'll manage."

Johanna reached the mahogany door of Snow's office. She stopped before her knuckles could hit the door, suddenly overcome with panic. What if he didn't listen to her? How could she live in a world Seneca didn't? She took a few deep breaths trying to steady herself.

She knocked an heard the president tell her to enter. When Johanna walked into the office and came face to face with snow, her bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes filled with tears.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Mason?" From across the room Johanna could see the twinkle in his eye and she wanted to fling herself across the desk at him.

"Mr. President..." Her words barely over a whisper, "Please..." she squeezed her eyes shut tight and tears spilled out.

"What's done is done."

Johanna's eyes snapped open and her heart sank at his words, she began to shake her head, "No, no...he can't...you couldn't have...oh God!" She put both of her hands on either side of her head and tore at her hair in panic, falling to her knees. Johanna couldn't breath; she couldn't think.

The president watched the wild woman on his office floor hyperventilating for a moment before stating, "Stand up Miss Mason. He has not been executed. Not yet...at least."

Relief washed over Johanna as she stood to her feet on shaky legs, "He's not...dead?"

"Not at the present moment, no." He paused, "Why are you here?"

She walked over to the desk and placed her hands on it, "Please...please don't do this." She cried.

"He has disgraced my name, my Hunger Games, and my city. Why shouldn't I kill him?"

She couldn't say what she really believed: that his actions were completely justified, that the Hunger Games were the _actual_ disgrace. Tears fell onto the man's desk as he remained calm and collected. "I love him, President Snow. If not for him, don't do it for my sake, my sanity. Please...I don't think I could..." She choked on her tears, rendering her unable to speak momentarily, "bear it."

"Do you realize the severity of his crime?" He questioned, not breaking his stone-like expression.

"What _crime _has he committed? Other than trying to please the people of your _city,_ as you say! They _loved_ it! You're precious games haven't been disgraced, nor your _name_!" She justified, taking the chance.

"Miss Mason," He started, a slight strain in his voice, "you seem to forget that I am president of more than just my _Capitol_." His counter rendered Johanna at loss for words, "It is not the _Capitol_ I am concerned about. There are rebels out there, and this little stunt Miss Everdeen pulled, something Seneca _allowed, _will have repercussions. A ripple affect, so to speak..." Johanna didn't respond, and Snow trailed off and seemed as though he had said 'too much'.

They were straying from the topic and Johanna steered the focus back to her cause, "I understand what he has done. But he is not a bad person. Please, Mr. President, if you could find it in your heart to-"

"There is a dilemma here, Miss Mason." Snow cut her off, "If I let Mr. Crane off so easily, no consequences...what sort of example would that promote?"

Johanna was loosing all hope and her heart raced, "Please sir...I'll do anything!"

Snow took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes, "Anything?" He asked in a low, grave voice.

Johanna's breathing was quick as she furiously nodded her head, "Anything." The thought of their conversation three years earlier in the man's rose garden crossed her mind. She decided if that was what he wanted in exchange for Seneca's freedom, she wouldn't object.

But he surprised her when after a moment he stated, "Leave. I want you to leave my city. The _two_ of you. Return to District seven. And never come back." His voice was tight and he sounded like he was trying to hid his fury.

Johanna couldn't believe what she was hearing, tears still streamed down her face, she nodded, "Yes, yes! We will, we can be gone by midnight."

Snow swallowed hard and then cleared his throat, "Very well, midnight." He hesitated, "Seneca is being detained on my estate." He then looked at his watch, "In fact, he should be on his way to his...execution as we speak."

"But you said..." Johanna's eyes widened.

"If you can reach him before his hear stops, he will be spared. I will make no attempt to call off the execution. It is entirely up to you."

Johanna tried to get a grip on her thoughts, "Wh-where is he?"

He seemed to be taking his dear time answering her, "On the first level." He looked almost thoughtful, "The room overlooks my rose garden."

She didn't thank him, and she didn't hesitate to the door and wrenching it open. Johanna tore down the hallway and down the stairs. When Johanna reached the first level she ran towards the back, in the direction of Snow's garden.

She searched for Seneca in the maze of hallways. Her heart raced and she finally saw two men shutting and locking a door, "STOP!" She yelled and ran towards them, "Call it off! He's been released!" She finally reached the men and attempted to pull the door handle, but it was locked tight.

"We have not received orders otherwise..."

"I've just spoken with Snow. Call him!" She demanded and the two men looked at each other. "Just fucking do it!"

One of the men sighed and looked at his watch, he pressed a button on the side and spoke, "President Snow, there I a woman here that says you've spoken with her, and told her to have the prisoner released. Can you confirm this?"

Again, Snow didn't give any response for a moment, as if he were buying time for Seneca's execution. Johanna wanted to scream but finally Snow stated, "I can. Release him into her custody."

Johanna sighed heavily and the two men seemed thoroughly confused, "Open the fucking doors!" She shouted at them after they made no movement.

The man that had called Snow pulled out a key ring and turned a large brass key in the lock. Johanna pushed past him to open the door and burst into the room.

Seneca stood with his back to her and she choked out his name. He whipped around, his eyes relaxing at the sight of her. She ran to him and he embraced her. They kissed passionately and didn't break they're hold on each other for what seemed an eternity. Johanna noticed a bowl that rested on a pedestal behind him; it held Nightlock. She shuddered against his chest and closed her eyes.

"You were right," he spoke into her hair, "about everything...the games, me, Snow...everything. I'm so sorry Johanna..."

"Shh..." Johanna hushed him softly before stating, "We have to leave. Now."

"Did you-"

"I had you released...I don't know how I did it." She admitted and sniffled as tears filled her eyes once more, "I didn't think he'd allow it. But he said...he would...if we left the Capitol." She paused and Seneca nodded. "He wants us to move to District seven. Tonight, by midnight we have to be gone."

Seneca made no objection, he stared at her before lifting Johanna off her feet and kissing her once more. He pressed his forehead to hers when he let her down, "Thank you." He whispered.

She couldn't even attempt at holding back her joyful tears, "I love you," she stroked his beared with the back of her hand. "I can't...be without you."

He gave a small smile, "So I guess this means the engagement is back on?"

"It was never really off..."

He chuckled, "I love you," Seneca and Johanna stood in the room where Seneca had so narrowly escaped death just moments before. Placing kisses on each other's lips and never wanting to let go.

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor]_

**End Note:** I'm going to write a one-shot on what would happen if Snow had actually executed Seneca in my story. But I'm going to stick to the book's execution. Just a little insight into Johanna's mind if she had to watch the love of her life die.


	21. Moving Forward

**Author's Note:** This may be the last past chapter! I'm not sure yet though, I may add another after the next chapter. Thank you to all of my great reviewers!

_Reviewing my reviews..._

**Savannah:** Thanks for all the reviews! Everytime I see a new review it just brightens my day that much more :) You're question should be answered in the next chapter, but if it's not clear just let me know and I'll be happy to further explain!

**EmmaCrane:** Glad you enjoyed!

* * *

_**(chapter set in past)  
Chapter 20  
Moving Forward  
**_

"_I'm looking for a place to start  
But everything feels so different now.  
Just grab a hold of my hand  
I will lead you through this wonderland.  
Water up to my knees  
But sharks are swimming in the sea.  
Just follow my yellow light  
And ignore all those big warning signs."_

* * *

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

Patrica Mason screamed at the top of her lungs, her face was purple with rage and her anger was directed at her daughter. Arnold sat in his worn leather chair, his hands clasped together against his mouth. He stared at the floor in front of him in deep concentration.

"THIS IS WHAT THE CAPITOL HAS DONE TO YOU? YOU'RE _BRAINWASHED_, JOHANNA!"

There was silence for a brief moment.

"NOT TO MENTION...HE'S TWELVE YEARS OLDER THAN YOU JOHANNA! YOU'RE EIGHTEEN! HE'S THIRTY! THAT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL!" [1]

Johanna stood stark still as her mother continue to breath fire. Veins pulsed around the older woman's temples and her breathing was heavy. Seneca stood a few inches behind Johanna with his hands behind his back. He looked at the floor just the same as Arnold.

"Well it's not, so..."

"THIS IS...THIS IS...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS JOHANNA! YOU'RE NOT WELL!"

"Oh mom...how can I not be-"

"DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME! NOT AFTER YOU BRING THIS...THIS _FILTH_ INTO MY OWN HOU-"

"That's enough!" Arnold spoke the first words since Johanna had broken the news about her new found romance with the Head Gamemaker. Seneca even looked up from the ground. His words were loud and stern, but no where near the volumes of Patricia's screams. And even still, Patricia stopped dead in her sentence. "That's enough, Patricia." He repeated in a level voice.

Patricia looked at him with wild eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Have you nothing to say? You don't have a _problem_ with this? He _murders_, Arnold! He is a _murderer_! I don't want him in my house!"

"It is my house too! I make most the salary that provides the roof over our heads! I have the final say in what goes in my house! And I say that you need to quiet down!" Johanna stared wide-eyed at her father. He never got that angry with her mother; he never pulled the "man of the house" card. But there was no other matter as severe as this and he simply couldn't think straight with his irate wife shouting beside him.

Patrica was in quite a state, her hair was as wild as her crazed eyes that were full of hatred. Arnold calmed down immediately and she just stood with her hands on her hips.

Patricia took a deep breath and her words were icy, full of sarcasm, "Well then, what is your _final say_, buddy?"

Arnold gazed at the ground and took a deep breath, his hands against his mouth once more, "I will condone it." He said finally.

Johanna's eyes lit up and she looked back at Seneca who gave her a small smile. She knew the battle hadn't been won, but they were nearly there.

Just as Johanna breathed out a "Thank you daddy," and clasped her hands together in front of her; her mother's head nearly exploded.

"ARNOLD MASON ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'RE ALLOWING HER TO-"

"Get out of the room Patricia!" Arnold yelled.

"WHY? WHY SHOULD I? THIS _IS_ MY HOUSE _TOO_ YOU KNOW!"

"Yes darling, but this is _my_ study...and I cannot think with the volume you insist on keeping your voice at. Please," he looked at her sternly, "leave me to speak with them."

Patricia huffed and stomped out of the room, shoving past Seneca and muttering obscenities under her breath. After the door slammed shut, there was complete silence. Johanna shifted uncomfortably and made a mental note to apologize for her mother's behavior later.

Arnold took a deep breath, "So," he looked up at Johanna, "this is what you want, is it?"

Johanna swallowed and nodded her head furiously, tears in her eyes, "Yes..." she whispered, trying not to let the tears fall.

Her father scratched his head and looked away, "Johanna, could you excuse us for a moment?"

She looked up quickly at her father and saw that there was no way he'd allow her to stay in the room; looking back at Seneca once, she stated a soft, "Okay."

Johanna closed the door behind her and walked to the doorway of the kitchen where her mother sat at the kitchen table, crying and trembling. She walked over and sat in the chair next to the woman and hugged her, a hug that was promptly returned.

* * *

Seneca stood in front of the door with his hands still behind his back. There was silence between the two men in the room until finally, "Have a seat, Seneca."

Seneca nodded and sat in the wooden chair in front of Arnold's desk. "Tell me something Seneca," Arnold's voice was almost casual, "what is it exactly that the Head Gamemaker does, while the tributes are in the arena? What are you in charge of, so to speak?"

The blue-eyed man was confused, but didn't question Arnold, "I uh...I'm in charge of any obstacles the tributes come in contact with," Seneca cleared his throat, "I decide when there's a feast, I control...everything."

Arnold nodded and looked away, "Yes, yes I thought so..." it sounded as though he was speaking to himself. "You know, Seneca," Arnold opened a desk drawer, "I kept this, while Johanna was in the games, as sort of a token...if I could just find it...ah, here it is." He pulled a wilted, dried red poppy out of the wooden drawer and twirled it by it's stem. Seneca stared at the flower. "It is her middle name...Poppy. I don't know if you knew that..."

"I do."

Arnold nodded and sighed, "I had a feeling." There was a moment of silence.

"On the final day of the games, I watched in my living room, just as I did everyday – just watching my daughter fight for her life. My wife, Patricia...I don't think you two were properly introduced..." Arnold chuckled, almost lightening the mood and then got serious once more, "She was wounded, Johanna I mean, not Patricia...but then again, Patricia wasn't in the right state of mind...anyway, continuing on...I watched as my daughter was attacked by boys, girls...and I think that was a lizard, or a small dragon, not really sure. I don't know what you were going for there...Anyway,"

Seneca noticed that Arnold Mason was a thoughtful man, he enjoyed the man's soothing tone, "I watched her battle starvation. I watched her cry, and beg for death. That is nothing a man should ever have to witness his children go through." His voice became low, and Seneca stared.

"Now, I don't know if you know what Johanna was singing when she was on the edge of death...it's just a little song from the old world. Beautiful song, one of my favorites. But when she began to sing...Patricia had to leave the room. We both knew what was coming...or, at least, we _thought_ we knew what was coming." He paused, his eyes not on Seneca, "I couldn't. I couldn't leave the room. I had to watch my daughter, until her last breath. I had to know for certain what happened. And then, just in the corner of the screen, something red appeared. I had to take quite a few double-takes, to be honest. I couldn't believe me eyes. It wasn't a mistake, I knew. Those things don't just happen." Arnold went silent.

Seneca didn't know how to respond, he wasn't sure if he was even supposed to.

"And here you stand before me. My daughter has chosen _you, _Mr. Crane, the Head Gamemaker of the devastating Hunger Games. Astonishingly enough, my daughter has fallen in love with you." Arnold clasped his hands, "And who am I do deny her heart's desires? This is assuming _you _are the man that saved my daughter's life..." Seneca nodded slowly at his words.

Silence filled the room, Arnold appreciated Seneca's polite discernment. "And now, with all that being said, I believe the only thing to do...is move forward."

Seneca smiled suddenly, "Yes, move forward."

Arnold gave a small smile in return, and then pointed towards the door, "Now go tell my wife to grab my ax..."

Seneca looked at the man with a confused expression, "Your..."

Arnold laughed loudly and waved his hand, "I'm only fuckin' with ya," he chuckled, "damn you're gonna be easy."

Seneca laughed, thrilled the man before him was so accepting...and forgiving.

"Alright, go tell Johanna or something," he was still chuckling slightly and seemed to be increasingly happy. The realization that his daughter was alive, and in the next room was finally setting in; he was overcome with joy. Seneca stood and outstretched his hand, Arnold shook it and Seneca thanked him graciously.

"Yeah, yeah," Arnold smiled, "but hey..."

Seneca turned just as his hand was on the door knob. "This makes us even. You saved my daughter's life...I let you keep her. Don't think if you break her heart I'm gonna let you off easy." He wagged a finger in Seneca's direction.

"I would hope not," Seneca smiled back.

"Good..._I let you keep her_, shit, how barbaric does that sound?" Arnold chuckled at himself, "Makes her sound like a piece of meat, oh if my wife heard me she'd slap me sideways." The men laughed.

"She's a poppy," Seneca smiled, "a delicate flower..."

"Does that sentence make you a pansy, Seneca? Ah, I'm only messin'. And Johanna a delicate flower? Boy...you just wait," Arnold nearly slapped his knee in laughter, "you just wait. Alright, you can go on, and get out there to Joey. I'll be out in a few. And don't worry about my wife, it's a hard pill for her to swallow, but...she'll come around."

Seneca nodded with a smile, "Yes, Mr. Mason." He turned the handle and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Standing by the door he looked down the hallway and Johanna looked up from the kitchen table, catching his eyes. He gave her a small smile and she jumped up from her seat and ran over to him. Johanna threw her arms around Seneca's neck and he held her tight, burying his face in her hair.

Seneca swayed Johanna as she stood on her tip-toes.

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor]_

**End Note:** I really really hope you guys are enjoying everything thus far!

[1] I'm going with Wes Bentley's actual age of thirty-three, so since this is three years in the past...Seneca would be thirty :)


	22. All That's Left

**Author's Note:** Okay so writing the last portion of this chapter literally made my tear up. I had to refrain from crying so I could continue to see my computer screen. I really hope you guys enjoy, although it's going to be a sad one :( Review please! And read the end note once you finish.

_Reviewing my reviews..._

**Misterygirl9 – **I have no plans of abandoning this story! :) I'm just back at work now so it's gonna take a little while for updates but I still have plenty of ideas so the story shall go on!

**Savannah – **There will be some Finnick in upcoming chapters, I hadn't planned on including him but when I saw your review, I realized that since he had become such a close friend of Johanna it would be highly important for him to be included!

* * *

_**Chapter 21  
All That's Left**_

Johanna walked out of the bathroom and into the adjoining bedroom on the Capitol train, a towel around her body. Seneca lay in bed, sheets up to his waist, as he turned the page of the book he was reading. The sound of the bathroom door opening caught his attention and he averted his eyes to the sight of Johanna. Steam poured out behind her and she ran a hand through her wet hair.

Seneca closed his book and placed it on the bedside table and Johanna sat down next to him. He ran his hand through her hair that was tangle free and dripped beads of water onto her shoulders.

"Now what?" She asked suddenly and looked out the window at the darkness that flew past. They had been on the train for almost a full twenty-four hours. One more days worth of travel and they will have arrived in District 7.

"What do you mean?" Seneca questioned with his eyebrow raised.

Johanna shrugged, "What's going to happen? With...everything?"

Seneca cocked his head to the side at her vague question and tried to answer as best he could, pulling her into his arms, "Well, as far as everyone in the Capitol is concerned I vanished off the face of the Earth so it'll be quite easy to keep a low profile once we get to District seven." He paused then and a small smile played on his face. "Everyone will be thrilled to have you back, we'll buy a house...a modest one, nothing fancy...three bedrooms-"

She chuckled, "Why three?"

"Well for children of course," He laughed and she smiled. "Boy and a girl, I'm calling it. Anyway, we'll get married before any children come into the mix, we'll have to enjoy the honeymoon stage first, you know?"

"Oh well of course," Her words were slightly sarcastic, but in the most playful of ways.

"We can get married on the beach, everyone will be there. You're father can walk you to me and your mother will be crying in her seat. Gordon will be my best man, and he'll be pointing an laughing at your mother from where we stand. And I'll try not to laugh because I'm still pretty terrified of her." Seneca was tickling Johanna's palm as she continued to rest her back against his chest.

"And then you will arrive, and everyone will stand to watch you, but you'll be looking at me." He continued, "So we'll get married...have our first dance...I'll carry you into our home and up to our bedroom..." Seneca trailed off.

"And then what happens?"

"We don't leave the room for days. We don't answer the phone, and soon enough people get worried we've gone missing. Search parties will be sent out but we'll be laying on our bed together...working on those children." He chuckled.

"I thought we were waiting until _after_ the honeymoon stage?" Johanna was entertained by his tale.

"Well practice _does_ make perfect, now doesn't it?"

"Touche, sir."

"The boy will be born first, and his little sister will look up to him. I'll watch from the porch with your father and Tobias, because we're just going to be the best of friends, as you teach the little Cranes how to hit a tree with a hatchet. He'll have the most stylish of beards when he gets older, and she'll have her mother's beautiful brown eyes." Seneca paused to place a kiss on her head, "And we'll all live happily ever after..."

Johanna smiled but it faded slowly, though his story sounded more than perfect to her, it was completely implausible. Johanna would never bring children into a world where their lives would be risked every year from the time they were twelve. It was a good story...but it was just that - _a story. _

Not reality.

Johanna tried to think of a way to shift the conversation, but Seneca spoke up before she had the chance to. "You know," He spoke with his lips brushing against her shoulder, sending chills up her neck, "you were all I could think of...when I was under arrest."

She turned to face him and he twirled a strand of her wet hair around his finger and studied her face, "Fear for my life hardly crossed my mind. All I could think of was how I'd never see you again, or kiss you," he rubbed a hand down her leg, "feel you kick me in the night. It was all so much more real than when you left me." He shrugged, "I guess because I thought I was going to die...I was afraid, not of death though...of losing you. I don't know what happens after this life, but all I kept thinking was...you weren't going to be there. And that was the worst part of it all."

Johanna stared at him; her heart fluttered.

He chuckled, "That was cheesy..."

She smiled at his sentence, and remembered for a brief moment the first and only other time he'd spoken it to her... [1]

Johanna shook her head and bit her lip before catching his in a tender kiss.

He placed his palm on her cheek and deepened the kiss. When they broke he looked into her eyes, "I wasn't kidding, you know...about the kids." Seneca whispered and twisted a strand of her hair on his index finger.

She gave him a small, almost sad smile. Her insides twisted because she _knew_ he hadn't been kidding. "I know." She whispered back and caressed his face.

Seneca kissed her again, lovingly, and pressed her against the bed. Johanna looked up at him hovering above her. He trailed his hand from her neck to where the towel was secured and slowly pulled at it, exposing her bare body.

He kissed her stomach, "Maybe we don't have to wait until after the honeymoon stage..."

Johanna's eyes pinched slightly in sadness; she didn't respond. Seneca's lustful eyes roamed her body and landed on her face. Johanna walked her fingers up his chest and then sat up, pushing him down so that he lay flat on the bed. She sat with her legs on either side of his waist, "I can give you anything you want..." Her voice was soft, and honest, "but I don't know about that."

Seneca's eyes narrowed in confusion and he propped himself up, "You don't want..."

"I do." She cut him off and closed her eyes; her voice was still a soft whisper, "I do but...I don't think I can stand the thought of my children on reaping day."

Seneca's eyes glazed over in thought until the realization his him and grief washed over his face, "Oh...we don't have the...Capitol privileges anymore..."

"Exactly."

The couple sat in silence for a moment; Seneca's brain scrambled to find a solution but he came up with none. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry Johanna," his voice held guilt and she knew he was blaming himself for it all.

"Don't be..."

Seneca became angry the more he dwelled on it, the vein in his temple pulsed and he grit his teeth, "I want to fucking kill him."

"Who?" Johanna questioned quickly, her eyebrow raised.

"Sn-"

Johanna immediately silenced Seneca by kissing him. She was sure the train was bugged and didn't want the president having any other reason to execute Seneca. When she pulled her lips from his, Johanna shook her head slowly.

Seneca caught what she was trying to convey and nodded, anger still riddled on his beautiful face.

"Let's just...sleep." Johanna suggested, rising from the bed and slipping Seneca's shirt over her head before rejoining him, "We'll deal with all of this when we get to seven, okay?"

It took a moment for Seneca to look her in the eyes, "Alright." She pulled him down onto the pillow; they faced each other on their sides, hand in hand until their eyes drifted closed.

* * *

"_**You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is a ghost of you  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon."**_

"We've just arrived." Tobias stated, as he had caught the train home with them. Seneca sat on the couch, Johanna's head on his lap, as he flipped through the channels of the television.

Johanna sat up, "Nice." Seneca turned off the TV and the two stood up from the plush leather couch.

Tobias led the couple down the hallway towards the exit, "If the house is too crowded for you, you know, with all of you guys living there, feel free to stay at my place. It's just me and my dog in that big house, anyway."

"Thanks Tobias," Johanna stated as the doors opened and they stepped into District 7. Tobias' home in the Victor's Village was located right next to Johanna's – which she had given to her parents. She and Seneca planned on buying their own home once they had gotten settled back into the district.

Johanna took a deep breath through her nose, reveling in the familiar scent of the forests. The darkness was lit by the streetlights and Johanna could hear the crickets chirping.

District 7 was by no means as well off as the Capitol, but it was far more developed than the district's 8, 9, and so on. People got by relatively well, rarely were people found starved to death. Even the elderly that were too weak to work and had no family left had the support of their neighbors. Life hadn't been a struggle for Johanna and her family. It was just quiet, and laborious.

A car pulled up to them – their escort home. Tobias leaned his head in the window, "Hey there buddy," he greeted the man, "We're all headed for the Victor's Village." The driver nodded in response.

"What about our things?" Johanna questioned and gestured towards the train with her thumb.

"They'll be delivered tomorrow morning. You have clothes at home to sleep in right?" Tobias asked.

Johanna nodded and looked to Seneca, "I'm sure you can borrow some pajama pants from my dad or something if it's chilly."

Seneca nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple, "That's fine." He yawned and looked at his watch, "Woo, eleven o'clock. I'm ready for bed."

The group entered the black car, Johanna and Seneca in the back and Tobias in the passenger seat, "Same here." Tobias yawned as well.

Johanna watched the houses and the shops pass by the window. The lights were all out. She felt Seneca's hand slid over hers and squeeze gently.

Tobias was in a conversation with the driver as they came up on the entrance of the Victor's Village. He stopped mid-sentence when flashing red and blue lights caught his attention.

"What's going on?" Johanna asked, having noticed the numerous emergency lights as well. Both she and Seneca craned their necks over the front seats to get a better look.

Tobias squinted through the windshield, "Looks like...firetrucks..."

The gates to the development opened and allowed the car to pass through, as they came up on the location of the multitude of peacekeeper cars and firetrucks, Johanna's heart sank to the depths of her stomach.

"Stop the car!" She shouted and the driver slammed on his breaks. Tobias' mouth hung agape. Johanna exited the back seat and slowly began to walk closer, trying to get a better view of what it was. _Seven...eight...nine...ten..._ Johanna counted the houses until her gaze came across the home she'd inherited from winning the Hunger Games. It was barely recognizable through the thick, black smoke and melted siding.

Seneca's brain made the connection at the same time as Johanna's. She bolted towards her parent's home and Seneca rounded the car catching up to her quickly. He grabbed her around the waist before she could go any further; it was a struggle keeping her flailing body secure as he tried to pull her to his chest.

Tobias exited the car and jogged over to the couple. "No!" Johanna was screaming and fighting against Seneca's hold on her.

"Johanna...Johanna..." Seneca continued to repeat her name, trying to calm her down, but his voice seemed to disappear when a gurney that was being pushed towards an ambulance caught their attention. It was covered with a white sheet, indicating the person underneath was dead.

"_DADDY! NO!_" Johanna immediately recognized the stocky build of her father under the sheet and let out a blood-curdling scream that many of the peacekeepers threw their hands to their ears to block.

Another sheet covered gurney followed and Johanna's tears seemed to be flowing from her eyes without her notice. "MAMA! _MAMA!"_ Seneca let her go then and she buried her hands in her hair, letting out yet another loud scream of terror.

Tobias stood with his hand over his mouth before he jogged over to the nearest peacekeeper, demanding to know what had happened.

The final gurney that passed pushed Johanna over the edge when the arm of her brother Gordon fell from under the sheet and hung, red and raw from the flames. Johanna let out a hoarse scream and lost the strength in her legs. Seneca caught her by her elbows and lowered himself to his knees beside her where Johanna struggled to catch her breath.

She looked into Seneca's eyes, which were almost as bloodshot as hers and cried even harder, "You're all I have now..." she whispered. Seneca pulled her to his chest where she screamed unintelligible words against his shirt as he stroked her hair.

Red and blue emergency lights continued to flash all around them as the three deceased bodies of Johanna's family were loaded into ambulances. Tobias stood shouting at a peacekeeper as he demanded details while Seneca and Johanna held onto the only thing dear in their lives they had left. Each other.

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor]_

**End Note:** Ughhh! So freaking sad! :( I didn't wanna do it, but I had to stick to the books and in the books Snow had killed Johanna's family (though I changed the size of her family) for refusing to prostitute for him. Although, I changed that up a bit too.

Review please, please, please!

[1] That's right, one _final_ past chapter is to come!


	23. So This is Love

**Author's Note:** Okay so this is that last past chapter. And I think it's a good one to leave off on ;) The reason I'm stopping the past chapters is because the only thing in between this chapter and my prologue is the dating life between Seneca and Johanna. I'm thinking about doing a one-shot for when he proposed to her, but we'll see. :) Hope you guys like this one! **Warning:** It gets pretty sexual, not toooooo detailed, but if any details at all offend you I'd advise you don't read it.

_Reviewing my reviews..._

**gaga4thehungergames: **1. Well I understand she may be too old to portray Johanna, but I really adore Natalie Portman! 2. I definitely intend on writing from Seneca's pov during the quarter quell. 3. I don't really have a preference who they pick. Just someone hot haha

**Savannah: **Hope you enjoy this final past chapter!

**EmmaCrane **& **Chemfemme: **Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy to have such loyal readers 3

* * *

_**(chapter set in past)  
Chapter 22  
So This is Love**_

"_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you"_

* * *

Johanna and Seneca had been dating a little over a month when he'd requested she come to the Capitol so he could treat her to a luxurious nineteenth birthday. Seneca spent a three weeks in District 7 after the Hunger Games, trying to get as much time in with Johanna as he could before he had to return to the Capitol.

She'd shown him around her district, they'd kissed under the moon on the beach, Johanna even attempted to teach Seneca how to throw a hatchet. But later told him he should stick to less dangerous activities – as he had missed the tree by a long shot several times.

Johanna introduced Seneca to her best friend Francine the day after she arrived home. Francine was less than civil, but didn't go on a reign of terror as Patricia had. Patricia was having a hard time coming around to Seneca, but she could at least exchange small talk with the man by the last week of his visit.

"I don't want to leave..." Seneca stated, his lips against Johanna's forehead as they stood in the town square on the final day of his long visit.

"Then stay." Johanna's voice was soft, and sad. She desperately didn't want him to return to the Capitol.

Seneca gave her a half-smile and stroked her cheek with his finger, "I have to," he sighed and Johanna looked at the ground. Seneca pulled her hands to his lips suddenly and stated, "Come with me...stay with me in the Capitol." He noted her shocked expression and continued, "For a few days, at least. See how you like it."

Johanna raised an eyebrow, "I think the last place I'd want to visit is the Capitol."

He smirked and brushed his lips against hers before sliding them up her jaw, "There's more privacy." Seneca nipped at her ear lobe – something he'd discovered drove her wild one night when they had slipped off and found themselves in a heated make out session in one of the lumber mills.

But that's as far as it had gotten – _make out sessions._ Although, Johanna wanted more. She'd had a taste of what it was like to be kissed and caressed and now she _needed_ more.Seneca didn't try much, though it nearly pained him to keep his hands off of her, out of respect for Johanna's family and district. He understood it would take them a while to accept him and he didn't want to step on anyone's toes during his visit.

"Mmm," Johanna sighed against his lips and put her arms around his neck to bring him closer, "privacy sounds good."

Seneca chuckled, "Nobody in that penthouse but me so there will be _plenty_ of privacy."

Johanna laughed and then the two were silent, "Thanks...again, for...you know."

"Stop thanking me for that," he chuckled and Johanna rolled her eyes. "you know why I did it..." Seneca's palm was on her cheek, "no need to thank me."

"Okay, fine." Johanna's eyes rolled dramatically and she giggled then sighed frustratedly, "Do you really _have_ to go?"

Seneca nodded and grabbed hold of her hand as he began to walk in the direction of the train that was waiting for him to board. "Yeah, but I'll see you soon." They had reached the metal doors that automatically slid open. Two peacekeepers stood by the train's entrance.

"How?" Johanna almost whined, feeling like a child.

Seneca smirked, "I'll figure something out." And after another long, passion-filled kiss that ended in Johanna biting at his bottom lip, Seneca slightly groaned and stated, "Mmm, promise you'll give me more of those next time I see you?"

Johanna's eyebrow raised seductively, "All of that, and _more_." She placed a quick kiss on his lips that were molded into a cheeky smirk, "See you soon."

He bit his lip as she began to walk away and threw her head over her shoulder to look back at him as he called out, "Not soon enough." Johanna chuckled and continued to walk back towards her new home she shared with her family in the Victor's Village as she heard the mechanical door shut and the sound of the train taking off at high speeds for the Capitol.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually going!" Francine sat on the edge of Johanna's new bed that was just as soft as the one she'd slept on in the hotel during the Hunger Games.

Johanna was placing various articles of clothing into a small black suitcase, "Why not? He _is_ my...boyfriend, I guess. Why shouldn't I spend my birthday with him?" She grabbed a small leather bag that held the little make up that she owned and tossed it into the suitcase.

"I don't know...because he's a fucking creep?"

Francine's reasoning made Johanna chuckle, "Oh stop..."

"No Johanna," Francine crossed her arms like a child, "_you_ stop. You've been so different lately. You're not the same Johanna I knew before the Hunger Games. You're...different."

Johanna's eyebrow shot up, "How so Francine? I get it...it's weird that I'm dating Seneca, on more levels than one. I get that. But I just survived a _fucking war_, can't you just let me be? Yeah, I'm a little different...I'm pretty _fucked_ up actually. I have insane nightmares, sometimes I get really panicked for no reason...like I'm still _there_. So pardon me, Francine. Let me do as I fucking please..."

Francine grimaced for a moment before sighing in defeat and crossing her arms, "Fine...so what exactly does he have planned?"

Johanna shrugged and zipped the black bag, "Don't know." A thought of she and Seneca rolling around in his bed together crossed her mind for a brief moment and she smirked to herself and brought her fingers to her lips to conceal the smile from Francine.

"Are you planning on...?"

The girls caught eyes, Johanna looked away and Francine's widened, "You _are_ planning on sleeping with him, aren't you?"

"SHH!" Johanna covered Francine's mouth quickly, "Would you shut up? I'm not _planning_ on doing anything. But if it happens..."

Francine was still for a moment before lunging for Johanna's suitcase and unzipping it as fast as she could; Johanna made an attempt to retrieve it but Francine stopped her by holding her foot out. Diving her hand in, Francine pulled out a pair of lacy, red underwear and cocked an eyebrow, "Ah, not planning anything, huh?"

Johanna rolled her eyes and snatched the garment from Francine who was giggling, "Just in case, Francine."

Johanna stuffed the underwear back into her suitcase and zipped the bag once more. She began looking around the room from any last minute objects to bring.

"So you want to?" Francine's voice sounded from behind Johanna crouching to look under the bed.

Johanna sat up on her knees and hesitated, "Yeah...does that make me a whore? I've been dating him just a little over a month..."

"Well when you're his age, having sex a month in doesn't really make you a _whore_. I see what you're saying but you have to remember he's thirty...he's not a little boy, I don't think he's going to see you as a whore for sleeping with him." Francine reasoned and then put her hands up defensively, "Don't think this means I approve of him or anything."

Johanna chuckled and pulled her suitcase off the bed before shutting the light off, "Wouldn't _dare_."

* * *

"Room 875..." Johanna muttered to herself as she slipped her room key into the lock. She heard the mechanics of the door twist and turn until the whitewashed door popped open. Johanna walked through the doorway, dragging her suitcase inside behind her.

The hotel room that Seneca had reserved for Johanna was absolutely beautiful. It was no where near the size of the penthouse she'd stayed in during the games, but after all, it was just her this time. She left her bag by the door and collapsed onto the large bed, sliding on the gold silk comforter.

Mostly everything was a gold hue, giving the room a very rich feel. Johanna didn't even want to think about how much the room had cost. The ceiling was painted elegantly, and all by hand it seemed. There was a beautiful chandelier that hung in the middle of the room, crystals dripped from all angles of it.

Propping herself up on her elbows, a note on the table across the room caught her eye. She stood and walked over to where the note sat, a poppy placed right beside it. Johanna picked up the flower first and then reached for the note:

_Sorry I couldn't meet you at the train.  
Meet me downstairs in the lobby at five for dinner.  
I tried to pick out a dress for you, but I couldn't decide what  
you would like, so I just bought three for you to choose from.  
See you soon._

xo,  
Seneca

By the way, happy birthday sweetheart.

Johanna bit her lip and smiled; she looked at the wooden wardrobe and pulled it open. Sure enough, inside were three beautiful dresses hanging.

The first was beige and tight, it made her look like a sexy businesswoman. It was pretty; Johanna spun in the mirror multiple times to get a view from all angles. She liked the second, which was strapless and the red fabric flowed elegantly to her knees.

Although both of the first dresses were beautiful, she absolutely adored the third. It extended to her mid-thigh and from the waist down it was tiered. The blue and white pattern was stunning against her tanned skin. Johanna's back was exposed as the front of the dress came to tie around her neck in a halter top. It was tight, and showed off her figure. "This is the one..." Johanna muttered to herself as she slipped the dress from her body and back onto the hanger. [1]

Looking at the clock she noticed there was only an hour and a half left until five. She'd have to get ready quickly. Johanna darted into the bathroom and turned the shower on quickly.

* * *

"Shit...shit...shit..." Johanna rushed around the hotel room, brushing her teeth while trying to strap her high heels on. It was just about five and she still had to meet Seneca. "Okay, teeth are brushed, hair is done...make up done...what else? Oh...earrings." Johanna reached for her mother's pearl earrings and tossed them on her ears and grabbed her small white clutch.

After taking one more look around the hotel room Johanna shut the door behind her and walked as fast as her heels would allow her to the elevator; her wavy hair bounced up and down. As the elevator began to descend, Johanna became slightly nervous and jittery. She didn't know why, but blamed it on not having seen Seneca in over two weeks.

The doors opened and Johanna walked out slowly, looking all around the lobby, she tried to spot Seneca. There were plenty of well dressed men and women strutting around the lobby and Johanna bobbed her head up and down as she continued to search.

Somebody suddenly placed a hand on her lower back and Johanna whipped her head around; her hair flew to the side. Seneca smiled at her and Johanna sighed before smiling as well. "Hey."

"Hey." Seneca kissed her lips and Johanna felt a chill tingle her spine. "Ready for dinner?"

Johanna nodded and Seneca led her out of the hotel, "You look gorgeous, I had a feeling you'd choose that one." Seneca held open the car door for her as she stepped in.

"Thank you...and you didn't have to get me a dress..." Johanna stated once Seneca had slid in beside her and given the driver the restaurant's name.

Seneca shrugged, "Don't worry about it." Johanna bit her lip when she caught eyes with him. The half-smile on his face made her want to attack him with her lips right then and there, but she thought it would be best to save that for when they were alone.

Dinner was an extravagant affair; Seneca constantly had their wine glasses refilled and by desert Johanna's head was swirling blissfully. They laughed and Seneca constantly kissed the back of her hand or rubbed her soft fingers against his bearded cheek. Johanna adored his company and was almost sad when the waiter delivered their check.

Until she realized that the night was far from over.

Seneca didn't even look at the bill as he slipped in a gold card. Johanna felt guilty having him pay and offered to give him money to which Seneca scoffed. "Please...it's your birthday Johanna. I don't want to hear a word about me spending money on you." He smiled and Johanna couldn't help but smile as well; she look at the table as Seneca continued to steal glances at her over his wine glass.

"What?" She asked suddenly self-conscious.

Seneca shrugged and chuckled, "I can't look at you?"

"No." Johanna said playfully and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well too bad," he placed the empty glass on the white table, "you're too beautiful, I can't help it." Johanna rolled her eyes and Seneca chuckled, "Wanna get out of here?"

A lump that disabled Johanna from speaking formed in her throat; she nodded and reached for her clutch. Seneca snaked an arm around her waist as they left the restaurant and held her close to him. Johanna appreciated the gesture, not only was it sweet, but she didn't think she'd be able to walk straight without his help.

Seneca opened the car door again for her and Johanna slipped in. She looked out the window at the beautiful Capitol lights as she felt Seneca slid in next to her. The bright colors flew past the window and Johanna's eyes closed slowly for a moment but she opened them quickly when Seneca's voice caught her attention.

"Want me to have him take you back to the hotel?" His eyebrow was raised in question, "Or do you want to go back to my place for a little while?"

Johanna's heart sputtered, and although the alcohol clouded her mind, she was sure the answer she'd given was her heart's true desire, "I'd like to see your penthouse...if you don't mind."

Seneca's smile was small and genuine, "Not at all..." Johanna's head was slumped against the seat she was in before she lazily laid her head on Seneca's shoulder as he directed the driver.

Johanna looked at her hands that rested on her lap and then her eyes shifted to Seneca's legs. Swallowing her nerves, Johanna slid her hand onto Seneca's thigh giving it a gentle squeeze. He shifted slightly under her touch and she could swear she'd heard him groan. She chuckled and looked back out the window until the car came to a halt.

"We're here." Seneca announced and Johanna gathered her clutch and heels she'd taken off. The building was enormous and Johanna gazed up at it, "Oh wow..." she sighed. Seneca chuckled and led her inside; an doorman held the elegant door open for them and Johanna thanked him kindly. The man smiled and watched Seneca and Johanna enter the elevator.

"Well this is it..." Seneca stated as he opened the door and Johanna walked inside. It was huge, much larger than Johanna expected a single man to live in. But it was the Capitol after all, and everyone in the Capitol lived extravagantly.

"Wow its...big." Johanna stared in awe at her surroundings. Seneca led her to the living room where he handed her the room remote. "Put whatever you want on, I'm gonna go get us some wine."

_More wine? Oh Jesus, Seneca..._ Johanna laughed internally and pressed a button on the remote. Classical music sounded throughout the room, though Johanna wasn't exactly sure where it was coming from. But she liked it, and placed the remote down on the white coffee table. She walked over to a large book case behind the couch and began to run a finger down the spines of one section.

Seneca entered the room holding two glasses, "I've been collecting books since I was a kid. We used to get them delivered to the facility once a week. None of the other kids ever really wanted them...so I took them."

"Ah...wait," Johanna took the glass Seneca held out for her, "facility?"

"Yes," Seneca sat down on the back of the couch in front of Johanna, "I was an orphan, I guess. I was raised by the Capitol in these facilitates they have for children whose parents have died or abandoned them, what have you."

Johanna gave him a sympathetic look, "Your parents are dead?"

"Probably," Seneca shrugged, "but I don't know. There isn't any information on them."

"So you may not even be a Crane?"

"Oh no, I am." Seneca chuckled, "There was an bracelet around my ankle when the Capitol put me in the facility. It said Seneca Crane so it was assumed that was my name." Johanna's face held a thoughtful expression as she brought her glass to her lips. _So that's why Seneca turned out the way he did, why he's so all about the Capitol and why Snow can 'do no wrong' in his eyes. Ah, I get it now..._

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Johanna sighed; Seneca grabbed her hand and led her around the couch so she could sit next to him on it.

"Don't be, it was so long ago, and like I said," He sipped from his glass, "I didn't even know them."

Seneca stood and slipped off his suit jacket, tossing it onto a chair, followed by his tie. He rolled up his sleeves and ruffled his hair, making himself more comfortable. Johanna felt the tingle race up her spine and nerves crawl into her stomach once more.

The thought of _finally_ getting to sleep with Seneca caused her both extreme delight and anxiety. Would he make the first move? How would he know she was ready? How did she tell him she was ready?

Johanna finished the final sip of her wine and placed the glass down on the coffee table. "I can get you more..." Seneca turned his face in the direction of the kitchen as he was about to offer Johanna more wine, but stopped when Johanna pulled his face gently back to meet hers.

Neither of them spoke, their faces inches apart, as their lips hovered by each others. Johanna pressed her soft lips against Seneca's and he immediately placed his glass down before resting his hands on her waist. Johanna was hovering above Seneca and he ran his hands up and down her thighs sensually. She sighed against his lips.

Seneca's tongue danced rhythmically with Johanna's as he pressed his hips against hers. Their kisses became more and more passionate and their breathing heavy. Seneca kissed down Johanna's throat as she gasped out, "Make love to me Seneca..." She'd thought she'd feel awkward saying it, but was glad that she had when Seneca lifted her, his hands under her thighs, and brought her into his bedroom.

He placed her down on the bed and then sat on his knees in front of her, kissing her hands, "Are you sure, Johanna? It's not too soon...? I can wait if you're not..."

Johanna shook her head fervently, "No...I want to. Badly."

Seneca smiled and Johanna pulled him so she could kiss him once again. Everything seemed to be happening so slowly, though Johanna didn't mind. She wanted to remember every second of it.

She unbuttoned Seneca's shirt slowly and he nibbled on her neck, leaving small marks behind. Once his shirt was discarded, Johanna ran a hand up Seneca's muscular chest and bit her lip subconsciously. He chuckled and pulled her to stand with her back to him where he undid the top of her dress and kissed her shoulders. Goosebumps littered her soft skin and she shivered under his touch.

Seneca allowed the dress to drop from Johanna's body and he spun her around. Taking a look at her body, Seneca lowered her onto the bed and hovered above her. "You're so sexy..." he kissed down her neck and stomach, all the way to her waist where she moaned softly.

The sounded enticed him and he pulled her undergarments from her body. Johanna reached for his as well and felt herself blush when he dropped his boxer briefs to the floor.

The two rolled around together for some time, exploring each others bodies before Seneca positioned himself above Johanna, who was already breathing heavily from their previous activities, "And you want this, right?"

"Yes," Johanna moaned her answer and Seneca obliged. She gasped in slight pain at first, but it subsided quickly with Seneca's slow pace. The sensation of his body connecting with her hers was enough to cause Johanna to begin breathing and moaning loudly. Seneca's eyes were squeezed tight and his lips were parted in pleasure; sounds escaped him and Johanna's eyes slid back as she arched her back against the bed.

Seneca's head found its way to the crook of Johanna's neck where it rested, his hot breath against her skin. She wrapped her arms around his chest and snaked a hand up into his hair, the other clutched his skin.

Seneca's movements became faster and his groans louder though they didn't match Johanna's volumes, "Oh...oh, Seneca..." Johanna sighed hoarsely and Seneca sat up ever so slightly so he could look at her face.

After a moment of just looking at her, Seneca breathed out through a groan, "I love you."

Johanna stared at him, her lips parted and her eyebrows knitted in pleasure. It was the first time he'd actually said those words to her. Aside from his confession right after the games, Seneca had never used the word 'love'. Johanna blamed it on the newness of their relationship, and didn't expect him to actually love her yet.

But he did.

Seneca chuckled after Johanna didn't say anything, "That was cheesy..." he returned his face to the crook of her neck and groaned once more.

Johanna clutched him tighter, "I love you too..." she whispered into his ear that was right next to her lips. She could feel Seneca smile against her skin before kissing it. She shut her eyes in pleasure, "Faster..." she whimpered and Seneca did as he was told.

Before long Johanna was screaming his name and Seneca was gasping out hers. Seneca collapsed next to Johanna and the two took a moment to catch their breath. He pulled her into his arms and Johanna rested her head against Seneca's chest.

Johanna smiled lazily as she stared at the ceiling, her eyes began to drift closed, and soon enough she had fallen asleep in Seneca's arms.

* * *

Johanna awoke to the sound of the shower in the adjoining bathroom running. She pressed a hand to her forehead that was throbbing slightly and took in her surroundings. She was still in Seneca's penthouse, in his bed...and naked.

The previous night's happenings started to come back to her and Johanna smiled, throwing herself back onto the silk covered pillow. The sound of the running water seized and Johanna sat up; Seneca came walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, his hair hung down wet. He smiled, "Good morning."

"Morning," Johanna smiled and then something caught her eye, she pointed in it's direction, "how did my suitcase get here?"

"Oh I sent for your things, I didn't think you'd really need a hotel room for the next couple of days." Seneca sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her knuckles.

"And what makes you think I'll want to stay here?" Johanna challenged with a playful eyebrow raised.

"Hmm, I don't know...the promise of many more 'last night's'?"

"Oh that might work..." Johanna laughed and Seneca kissed her.

Seneca stroked her cheekbone with his thumb, "I meant what I said last night...when we were..."

Johanna gave him a small smile, "Me too."

The two's lips collided in a passionate kiss that resulted in Seneca's towel slipping from his body and he slipping into the bed beside Johanna.

Johanna was happy, and thought she'd never go another day where she wasn't. As long as Seneca was with her.

And Seneca decided he'd never let this one go. She would be his, and he would be hers. Forever.

* * *

_[May the odds be ever in your favor]_

End Note: Hope you enjoyed our last past chapter :) Let me know what you think...

[1] Picture of the dress on my tumblr


	24. Important Note

Quick Note!

I have not abandoned my story! I'm just having a tough time finishing this next chapter. It's going to be a pretty long one and I really want to make it perfect. Also, I've started reading the Fifty Shades series and I absolutely cannot stop reading. I've finished the first two books in a matter of 36 hours and now I'm onto the third. In between reading I have been typing up the next chapter to this fanfic.

I'm sorry about the wait guys, but just bear with me. It shouldn't be too much longer. And there may be a Fifty Shades fanfic in the near future because Christian Grey has totally taken over my life! Haha!

So just keep checking back, it shouldn't be (hopefully) too much longer. When the next chapter is updated this message will be deleted.

Thank you

_-gianna_


End file.
